Hayley
by Ladey Jezzabella
Summary: For Hayley, there is only one man in Forks she wants...What if it turns out he is not quite a man after all? Set before Twilight, an alternitive to Esme. Carlisle OC.
1. Chapter 1 The Angel

**Right, so I know I have another fanfic I need to finish, so if you've read Water Eyes, trust me, I am writing the chapters up now and I will post them soon.**

**Anyway, this is really random, something I came up with, and I dunno whether to continue it or not? What do you think?**

**Review and give me some feedback! **

**XxX**

**Chapter 1: The Angel**

"God Hayley you're so unbelievably stupid!" Cathy scolded, speeding through the town of Forks to get to the hospital.

"Yeah thanks Mum! That makes the pain _so _much better!" Hayley replied hoarsely, clutching her forearm and blinking back the hot tears of agony. It wasn't her fault Brett had left his shoes at the top of the stairs, and she had fallen straight to the bottom at an odd angle.

"Well if you actually looked where you were going you wouldn't have broken you're bloody arm!"

"I think it's my shoulder- and they were Brett's shoes!" Hayley protested. Her Mum found her accident more of an inconvenience than anything else. But that was her Mum all over. She seemed more concerned about what other people thought and all the rest of that bullshit to care much about her children.

Cathy just frowned, cursed under her breath and kept driving.

Hayley watched the rain running down the window, coming down in sheets in the darkness of the night. She sighed, grasping her shoulder as it gave a painful twang.

Not to mention the bruising she had in other odd places of her body from her fall. Hayley was notoriously clumsy, but this time really hadn't been her fault, and she had never had to actually g_o _to the hospital. Just cuts and scrapes. She tucked her dark caramel hair away from her face, the random soft curls swishing to the small of her back. The two of them looked extremely similar; her Mum's hair however was short and bleached blonde, making her look like Marilyn Monroe. They shared equally beautiful facial features. It had to be said, her Mum was extremely pretty, but so was Hayley, and most men stopped and gawped if they happened to walk by. Pretty disgusting in Hayley's opinion.

The hospital came into view. Cathy parked the car and pulled out a mirror, re-applying her red lipstick. Hayley just rolled her eyes. "_Mum!_" She scolded impatiently. Cathy's icy blue eyes met Hayley's dark hazel ones, both of them unhappy with the other. "My shoulder!!"

"Alright Alright!" Cathy yanked the door open, the rain still pounding. Her heels clattered as she tottered with her Prada umbrella, not bothering to open the door for Hayley as she scooted inside before her hair was ruined.

Hayley ran in quickly, practically drenched. The hospital was warm, and well...Hospital looking.

"Excuse me," Cathy went over to the desk, her nose wrinkling as she saw the state of the woman who sat behind it.

"Can I help you?" The woman asked politely. She was overweight, had frizzy black hair and her nails were chipped...Not that Hayley cared. Physical appearance had never really bothered her, whilst her Mum always pushed her to wear make-up and ridiculously flimsy clothing (they were in _Forks _for God's sake!), Hayley had no interest what so ever.

"Yes, my daughter has broken her wrist or something," Cathy drawled. Hayley just shook her head, clutching her shoulder as she stepped in front of her incompetent Mother.

"I fell and I think I did something to my shoulder,"

The woman on the desk winced. "Ooh not good, OK honey I will get someone to see you as soon as possible," She fiddled with some papers. "You're name sweetie?"

"Hayley Summers,"

"OK, take a seat," The woman smiled and Hayley returned it the best she could, before leading the way over to the waiting room where a few other people sat, looking pretty glum.

Cathy looked apprehensively at the seats. "Are they clean?"

Hayley sat down. "Of course there_ clean_ Mum, it's a _hospital_,"

"I suppose..." She muttered, studying her nails once she perched on the seat next to her daughter. She crossed her long bare leg over the other, every man in the room staring for longer than one should. Hayley chewed her lip, trying to ignore the stemming pain in her shoulder.

After about 15 minutes, Hayley felt like she was dying. This was pure agony now. Her eyes began watering. "Ow owwww!" She moaned, leaning her head back to the wall.

"Miss Summers?" A woman said as she came from one of the rooms. Hayley sprang up quickly, her Mum not far behind as she followed the nurse through.

"Finally, you know we waited for an extremely long time!" She snapped.

"Please sit on the bed, Dr Cullen will be with you in a moment," The nurse walked away briskly, her nose in the air. Cathy pulled a face and folded her arms, whilst Hayley sat in the bed nursing her arm.

"The absolute cheek! This place is ridiculous," Cathy grumbled. "Why we have to wait so long!"

"Because there are other human beings on the planet besides us maybe? Just stop complaining Mum, you're not the cripple here!" Hayley snapped in annoyance.

"I don't think-" Cathy stopped in mid sentence. Her eyes widened. Hayley looked up at her Mum, who was suddenly gaping in an unusually undignified way for her, but she soon realised why.

A man had entered the hospital bay. Not just any man; the most beautiful man she had ever seen in her life. Hayley ran her eyes over the blond hair, angelically sculpted face. His skin was as pale, very pale, hints of toned muscle beneath his white coat.

Cathy readjusted her hair, composing her moment of weakness. A seductive smile came to her face as she bit the inside of her mouth. Hayley rolled her eyes. This would be good.

"Hello, Miss Summers?" The angel spoke. Hayley felt her heart melt, his voice was soft and melodic..._Hayley, compose yourself! _She thought furiously as her mother put on her horrendous flirting tone.

"Why hello there," She smiled. "I'm Cathy Owen," She extended her hand which Dr Cullen took, not even slightly bothered by her behaviour.

"Carlisle Cullen," He said as he smiled politely back, his eyes finding Hayley's.

She saw the colour...such a strange colour...like golden caramel, melting with hazel and flecked with ginger. So amazingly beautiful...

"And what seems to be the problem...?" He prompted for a name, and Hayley struggled to find her voice for a split second.

"Hayley,"

"Hayley," He said the name with some sort of satisfaction only known to himself. "I am guessing it has something to do with your shoulder?"

Hayley had almost forgotten about her accident all together. "Oh, yes, well I fell down the stairs and I think I broke something,"

Carlisle did his Doctor thing, while Cathy hovered around staring intently at him. Hayley had to fight to keep her heart rate steady as his hands felt her arm, checking for breaks.

"Do you have any other injuries?" He inquired.

"I don't think so...but I dunno, the whole thing is just one big painful blur," Hayley replied. He smiled, and she almost forgot to breathe.

"Do you think it's broken?" Cathy injected as if she cared.

"No actually, you're daughter is very lucky, it's just sprained,"

Hayley breathed out in relief. "Thank God,"

Cathy's phone began ringing obnoxiously loud and she scrambled with her huge designer handbag. "Excuse me just a moment," She said sweetly, strutting through the bay in her best catwalk model walk she could do.

"You're Mum is...interesting," Carlisle commented out of nowhere.

"More like completely insane," Hayley drawled. "I'm sorry about her...behaviour, she's a little eccentric,"

"Nothing I can't handle," He grinned. "I suggest we put that in a sling,"

"OK," Hayley felt happy in his presence, something she hadn't felt in a long long time. Her 18 years of life had pretty much sucked.

He had just finished with the sling when Cathy came back in again, swinging her hips in what she thought was seductive. OK, so it might have worked for half the people in the room, but Carlisle didn't seem to even notice. Hayley bit back a laugh.

"Well Hayley, I'll give you a prescription for painkillers, and I suggest you take it easy and leave it in the sling for at least a week or two," Carlisle instructed. "And, try not to fall down any other stairs, alright?"

Hayley smiled. "Sure thing,"

"Brett says he's sorry about his shoes," Cathy said.

"Brett? He was on the phone?"

"Yes he called me after Lucy did I tell you, she is one funny woman, anyway he apologised and whatever,"

"Oh _he's_ sorry," Hayley muttered.

...

The hauntingly gorgeous eyes of Dr Cullen stayed with her as she dreamed that night.

Around 3 weeks later, Hayley was fighting fit and ready to beat the crap of Brett. Her brother was 14 years old and almost twice as annoying. He had the same caramel hair as Hayley, though his eyes were blue like his Mum's. He had recently sprung up, his limbs seemingly too long for his body which was pretty hilarious, like a puppy in dire need to grow into its paws.

Taking her time to sneak down the stairs, Hayley saw her brother, his back to her, sitting at the breakfast table. She eyed the snow in her hands she had collected from outside with an evil glint in her eyes.

Without even realising, Brett cried out in fright as she dumped the snow down his back, the toast he had been eating flying across the room. He sat breathing manically for a few moments, Hayley barely containing her giggles. "Gotcha!"

Brett turned and sprang from his chair. "You are SO DEAD!!!!!!!"

Hayley half screamed , half laughed, trying to run away, but he was way too quick. He grabbed her, opened the front door and threw her into the snow. Squealing with cold she carried on laughing, her socks completely soaked. "Nooooo!! It's too coldd!!" She cried as he started chucking snow at her.

"Serves you right!!" He grinned, his shoes making fresh prints in the snow. Hayley cried out and laughed as an epic battle took place, all the while her feet began feeling like ice blocks. After a few minutes she held her hands up in surrender.

"Alright alright I give up!!! Just let me back inside!!" She moaned, hopping from one foot to the other.

"Awww are you cold?" Brett teased.

"For the love of God Hayley! What are you doing in the snow!? We have neighbours you know!!" Her Mum barked as she came down the stairs in a pencil skirt and heels.

"It was Brett!" Hayley retorted, walking past him as he leant on the doorframe and laughed.

"It always is!" Cathy responded. Then she suddenly wheeled around. "Are you cold? Do you feel ill? Maybe we should take you to the hospital, you may have pneumonia!"

Hayley couldn't believe it. "You just want to see that Doctor again!"

"How dare you? You think I don't care for my daughter's welfare? We really should take you, you may have the flu or hyperthermia!"

...

Hayley felt absolutely fine as they traipsed into the hospital. "Mum can we just go? I am perfectly fine!"

"You don't know that!" Cathy snapped back, the same woman on the desk from three weeks ago. She looked at Cathy with a glum expression, which she ignored. "May we see a Doctor, my daughter may have hyperthermia!"

The woman looked at Hayley, who just smiled in an apologetic way. "She looks fine to me Mrs Summers,"

"It's Miss Owen actually, only the kids have they're Dad's stupid last name," Cathy informed her, before continuing. "And it's not your job to determine my daughter's health,"

Hayley felt like dying. She practically did when she saw him again. That angel of a man who was heading towards them as if he knew they had been coming already. He spoke before she even realised he had opened his mouth, and she quickly told herself to stop gaping. "What seems to be the problem Judy?" He asked the woman on the desk, who obviously found his presence unbearable too.

"Dr Cullen! Oh well Mrs Owen here-"

"My daughter may be ill! I just want to be sure, you know you can never be too careful with these things!" Cathy interrupted, using that sickly sweet flirting voice of hers again. Hayley, who stood behind her Mum, shook her head as he looked her in a 'she's a crazy bitch, ignore her' way.

"I'm sure you're daughter is fine, Mrs Owen-"

"_Miss _Owen,"

"Miss Owen-"

"But I'm sure it is only a Doctor of your medical expertise who could look at my daughter...After all, you did fix her shoulder oh so well," Cathy flashed a smile.

Hayley decided she'd had enough. She stepped in front of her Mum. "I'm so so sorry about this Dr Cullen, my Mum forgot to take her medication today, she's a complete nutcase without it you know!" Hayley grabbed her Mum's arm. "I really am sorry about this, it won't happen again!"

"Hayley what are you doing!?!" Cathy protested. "I do not need medication!"

"Clearly you do!" Hayley tugged harder towards the doors.

"It was very nice to see you again Doctor!" Cathy called over her shoulder, leaving Carlisle with a funny sort of smile on his face.

...

"I am bored," Hayley commented to herself as she sat in class.

"Me too," Came a soft melodic voice. Hayley jumped, not expecting to see a very pretty girl with dark spiky hair sit gracefully next to her. Alice Cullen. She smiled warmly at Hayley. "I'm Alice,"

Hayley was a little taken back, wondering why Alice had suddenly taken an interest in talking to her. "Hayley,"

"So nice to meet you Hayley," Alice grinned, her skin as pale as the snow outside...and then there was something else. Her eyes...they were the same golden colour as Carlisle's...but not quite as beautiful, she told herself. "Gosh the snow is cold isn't it?"

Hayley sensed some foulness in her tone, as if she really didn't know what cold felt like. "Yeah, my brother threw me in it the other day, I practically froze," And then my Mum made a complete fool of herself...She thought.

"Oh yes! Carlisle told me about your Mum coming into the hospital," Alice said suddenly. Hayley blushed immediately, and it wasn't because of her Mum's behaviour. The fact that Carlisle had spoken about her...it sent chills down her spine.

"That was embarrassing,"

"I can imagine," Alice agreed, throwing her a sympathetic look. "Do you want to sit with me at lunch?"

Hayley was slightly shocked. "Oh...I would but I told Stephanie I would sit with her..."

"Oh it's OK, maybe another time?"

"Yeah sure," Hayley smiled. The bell rang throughout the classroom and Alice bounced out of her chair, looking more like a ballerina as she floated from the room. How strange.

School was nearly over for her. She had one semester left, and then she would have to apply to college and try and find a job. Or something like that. It took her 45 minutes to walk from Forks High School back home, and she found great enjoyment in crunching through the snow to get home. The last few days had been boring as hell, her best friend Stephanie had ran from the cafeteria at the end of lunch to puke up half her guts, so she was now in bed at home. Oh joy.

Hayley was half way home as the snow began to fall again, thick fat snowflakes covering the ground with yet more snow. Hayley didn't mind. She loved snow. Taking confident steps along the sidewalk, she cried out as her boots slipped on some slushy slippy snow, and before she knew it, she was on the ground. "Ow," She groaned.

"Are you alright?" A beautiful voice said softly to her. Hayley looked up through her long eyelashes, meeting those golden eyes and feeling her insides melting. The angel held out his gloved hand, and she looked at it shyly, before taking it. She could have sworn that a million years had passed by the time she was standing, their hands still joined as they both stared into each other's eyes.

Not able to breathe properly, she slowly let go of his hand as her own trembled. He seemed a loss for words, an unusual thing to see.

"Thank you," Hayley finally choked out.

"It's quite alright..." He replied slowly, as if not concentrating on his words at all.

He really was six feet of wonder. Hayley felt her heart hammering as he continued to stare at her, drawing closer. She jumped, only slightly, when he placed his hand in her face, tilting her chin so she was looking straight up at him.

His nose was inches away from her own...

He was going to kiss her.

**Review!! ^^**


	2. Chapter 2 The Cullen's

**Since I got a couple of story alerts I figured someone wants to read this, so I wrote the next instalment to this completely off the top of my head story. **

**Hope you enjoy, Review! XxX**

**Chapter 2: The Cullen's **

With his mouth practically inches away from hers, she let out a hitched breathe and tried not to let her knees give way. He suddenly froze. His hand fell from her chin and he pulled his head away. "Has you're shoulder been giving you any more trouble?"

Hayley blinked. She stared up at him, finding her composure. "I...erm, yeah, it's been fine thank you,"

"Good," He replied swiftly, his gorgeous eyes leaving hers. "I have to get going,"

"Oh OK...well, thanks for helping me...you know..."

"It's fine, try and be more careful though eh?"

"Sure," Hayley smiled as he sidestepped her to continue walking. She watched as he got out some keys and the car parked on the street bleeped. That was one extremely sexy car...He looked back.

"Hayley? Can I offer you a lift?"

Hayley was hesitant, a little shy. She felt her cheeks flushing. "Oh...no really...I don't mind walking,"

"Hayley. It's freezing, and I don't think you'll make it without slipping again," An amused teasing grin swept his face. Hayley smiled back, carefully walking over to him.

"I suppose you have a point,"

The drive was amazing. For a Doctor whose job was all about health and safety, he drove pretty fast. Hayley found herself relaxing, his company was almost like a drug. It made her feel high, light, and she loved it.

"No, Mum is just re-living her childhood because I stole hers," Hayley opened the glove compartment and inspected the contents.

"You did?" He asked in confusion.

"Yeah...she was only 16 when she had me, now she's like completely crazy,"

"You can hardly blame yourself for that," Carlisle said, looking at her for longer than he should whilst driving.

"Dr Cullen, the road!" Hayley cried, despite the fact they hadn't even veered off the lane. He just laughed and looked back out of the window.

"It's Carlisle,"

"Ok...Carlisle, I don't blame myself as such...I just wonder, sometimes I just think my Mum would rather me and Brett had not been born at all,"

Carlisle was quiet for a moment, thinking about her words. "I doubt that's true, your Mum probably loves you more than you can imagine...kids are almost impossible to replace,"

Hayley had a soft smile forming on her face as she watched him. "Are you right all the time?"

He chuckled. "I like to think so,"

The car slowed down as they came to the driveway. Hayley eyed her house and saw her Mum's car was vacant. "I wonder where she's gone," She murmured, grabbing her bag from beneath her feet. She jumped when the door besides her opened, not even realising Carlisle had got out of the car.

"You're fast," She commented, stepping out to the road as he chuckled deeply again.

"So I've been told,"

Hayley evaded as much ice as she could, walking to the front door, vaguely aware of what she was doing. "Thank you for the lift Carlisle,"

"No problem,"

She fiddled to get her keys out and pushed it into the lock, turning to him for one last smile. Her heart was racing as he caught her wrist, lifting her hand to his mouth, his cold and soft lips sending tingles of pleasure though her body. She blushed, his eyes dancing as he realised her fingers. She watched him walk away for a moment, before closing the front door and taking a deep breath.

...

Hayley couldn't stand how boring school was. Stephanie was still ill, and math was becoming increasingly hellish. She practically ran out of the classroom when the bell rang, pacing to her locker to grab her coat.

"Hayley!" Alice's bell like voice rang into her ears as she bounced over. "Hey there,"

"Hey," Hayley greeted.

"I was wondering, do you wanna sit for lunch today?"

Hayley nodded. "Sure,"

"Yay! We will have so much to fun," Alice linked her arm with Hayley's as they walked to the cafeteria, earning a few quizzical looks from passersby's. She found it strange herself, but Alice seemed genuinely nice, and it would be good to make more friends.

"Guys, this is Hayley," Alice said as they approached the far corner table. The four beautiful people all turned and stared at Hayley. Alice sighed. "That's Rosalie," She pointed to the girl with the blond curls who just narrowed her eyes. "Jasper," This guy also had blond curls, resting on his head perfectly. "Emmett," He was very big, his muscles protruding from his clothes. "And Edward," Edward also narrowed his eyes. He had strange brown coloured hair, and all of them had the same, golden eyes.

"Hi," Hayley said weakly. No response. She sat down next to Alice and noticed that all of them had trays of food, but none of it had actually been eaten. Alice clicked her tongue and then grinned.

"So Hayley, this is your last semester right?"

"Yeah thank god," Hayley replied. Alice laughed, if a bit too hard.

"You're so funny! Isn't she so funny Jasper!?"

Jasper just rolled his eyes, nodding at the hyper Alice, who was practically bouncing in her chair. "We still have a couple of years of this crap!"

Hayley looked at them in surprise. "You guys are only sixteen?"

"Did you see the forecast? Apparently the snow is gonna get harder," Rosalie suddenly said, inspecting her model like face in the spoon she was holding.

"I know, how boring," Alice replied.

"I think snow is fun," Hayley said and the big guy, Emmett, nodded in agreement.

"Yeah snowball fights!" He hooted. Hayley laughed, feeling easier around them. Edward seemed to be staring at her intently and she looked at him, to which he immediately looked away. He was strange.

"You're such a child," Rosalie scolded Emmett, though there was an amused smile on her face.

Hayley realised she was quite hungry and took a huge bite into her sandwich, sighing in content. This was apparently extremely funny, because all four of the Cullen's began to laugh. "What?" She asked, her mouth still full, only making them laugh more. She then realised half the canteen was staring at them. Not that she was bothered, people had extreme staring problems in this school as it was.

Lunch came and went quite quickly, and before she knew it, Hayley was sat in lesson again. The end of the day couldn't come soon enough as she wrapped up warm to walk home. She loved walking.

Alice waved to her as she passed the parking lot, and she waved back with a smile, wondering how Edward could be standing with barely a jacket on when the snow was so cold. They were a strange bunch the Cullen's...well, strangely nice. She thought about his beautiful eyes and felt more shivers run down her spine.

...

Stephanie was one of those friends who made you wonder how the bond had lasted quite so long. She was stick thin, catwalk model proportions, amazingly tall and with shoulder length bright ginger hair.

Her sickness, it seemed, had just about worn off, and she came to Hayley's house after taking another day off to 'make sure she was better'. More like lazing around for the sake of it.

"I can't believe it! Alice Cullen actually spoke to you? None of them speak to anyone," Stephanie said as she painted her nails a vivid pink.

" Yeah...it was strange, but they're not as weird as everyone might think you know," Hayley sat crossed legged on her bed, flicking through a fashion magazine and scowling at the heavily priced clothes.

"Hmm...But that Edward one is a dish...you should introduce me, I would have him for breakfast,"

Hayley choked a laugh. "He's the weirdest one! I swear sometimes he looks like he could kill someone,"

"That's the attraction though, guys who look like that are a_lways _good in bed," Stephanie flicked some of the nail polish onto the magazine. "Oops,"

Hayley shook her head in disbelief. "Is that all you think about? There's more to guys than sex you know,"

Stephanie scoffed. "All _guys_ think about is sex! And anyway virgin Mary, don't talk about what you don't know,"

Hayley pulled a face at her. It wasn't her fault all the guys in Forks were pathetic...well...maybe not one. She began to wonder if all he thought about was sex...she doubted it, he seemed so clever and angel like... "No, I bet you not all guys think about sex,"

"You're naive my friend," Stephanie finished with her nails and began flapping her hands around to dry them. "Believe me, if you want to keep a man, sex is the only way,"

"Whatever," Hayley grumbled.

...

"Hayley!" Alice exclaimed.

Hayley wheeled around as she came over, her eyes filled with excitement. "How are you!?"

"I'm OK Alice, you?"

"Fine fine, guess what? I'm being moved up to your chemistry class!"

Hayley wondered why she was so happy about being moved to the most boring class on the planet. "Oh...that's great,"

"I know you think it's boring but apparently I need advanced classes and all the other blah blah, oh I think we have it next as well!" She was speaking rather quickly, but Hayley managed to catch her words.

"Yeah we do with Miss Kipling,"

Lesson was absolute hell on earth. Alice had occupied the seat next to her, dazzling the little Harry to the point he practically fell to his knees and kissed her feet. He then scuttled off right to the back where the only spare seat was and rocked back and forth in his chair. Hayley found Alice rather interesting, even though the lesson was almost killing her. School just wasn't her thing and she would be glad when she got out of the hell hole.

"You really dislike school don't you?" Alice asked as the lesson finished.

"Yeah, it sucks," Hayley grumbled.

"But you have really good results, that's one bonus point right?"

"I guess so, hey what are we gonna do about this project?" Hayley got to her locker and opened it absentmindedly.

"Well could I come around yours tonight?" Alice asked casually. "We could get the majority of it done with,"

"Er...not such a good idea, my Mum is having friends over and well...they are not quiet, at all. What about the night after?"

"Oh I can't, the snow is clearing and apparently it's gonna be sunny, so me and my family are going camping," Alice leant on the lockers.

"What? No fair!" Hayley responded with a pout. Alice giggled.

"Well, I guess you could come to my house..." She seemed a bit torn about this. "How bout I spin to yours around half six and we'll go to mine?"

Hayley nodded. "Sure, sounds like a plan,"

...

**Review! ^^**


	3. Chapter 3 Your Kitchen Is Empty

**Wow I can't seem to stop writing this, it's really quite strange. **

**Anyway, I am basing the house on the one in the movie because I can't quite remember what it looks like in the books and I really can't be bothered to go and read them again at the moment.**

**Hope you enjoy, Review!! XxX**

**Chapter 3: You're Kitchen Is Empty**

Hayley got home and began to thaw out her half frozen body. She heard loud music pumping from her Mum's bedroom and she sighed. This was the normal routine; she would get herself ready with loud music, her loud friends would come over, and they would all get loudly drunk. She much preferred it when her Mum just went out boozing on the town, that way she would get some peace.

Half six came around way too quickly. Hayley was nervous. She was going to the _Cullen's _household! Maybe Carlisle would be there...She felt slightly giddy at the thought, but told herself to keep calm. She wasn't going to do a Cathy on him. It was just too undignified.

"Yo Hayley there is someone at the door!" Brett yelled from down the stairs.

"Well get it then!" She snapped back, his incompetence was just unbelievable. She heard the door opening as she scrambled with her boots, sliding the knee length brown leather over her skinny jeans quickly. Checking her appearance one more time (which was so rare for her that Hayley began to question her character in general), and she took her bag.

"Hi, you must be Brett, I'm Alice," Hayley heard Alice's tinkling voice floating up from the hall as she got to the top of the stairs. Brett was silent, staring at Alice in wonderment.

"Oh Hayley!" She beamed.

"Hey, I'm ready,"

"It was nice to meet you Brett," Alice flashed him a grin as Hayley pushed past him, giggling at his gaping mouth. He scowled at her and slammed the door shut.

"You're right about the noise," Alice commented as they got into a very sleek yellow sports car.

"Told you,"

...

They drove further into the forest than Hayley thought possible, right to the edge of Forks itself and beyond. The headlights cut into the black of the night, trees and undergrowth flashing by. It seemed driving fast was a family trait, and she could of sworn Alice nearly hit 90 at one point.

The car took a right and Hayley caught sight of light. The house stood in all its wonder, looking over the forest like the night stars in the sky. Most of the walls were glass, the square wooden panels very modern looking. She smiled. "Nice pad,"

"Thanks," Alice led her to the door and opened it speedily, Hayley feeling nervous as she stepped in.

"You live in a mansion," She murmured in wonder.

Alice laughed, taking a bewildered Hayley up a set of stairs. She heard the booming laughter of Emmet as they rounded the corner, the front room was big and open, black leather couches placed in the middle with a TV set, and a grand piano sitting in the corner. There were ornaments and random things placed around the house neatly, and even though it was immaculate, it felt lived it, and old.

"Just take a seat, I have some snacks," Alice said as she scooted to the kitchen where she had heard Emmet laughing. Hayley shrugged, putting down her bag and sitting on the comfy couch.

"Hayley?"

Oh God...there was that melodic voice...Hayley turned her head and saw him walking into the room, a look of curiosity crossing his features. "Oh hi," She squeaked, just about ready to die.

"Carlisle!" Saved by the Alice. She set down the bowl of chips on the table. "I forgot to tell you! Hayley is working on a chemistry project with me and we couldn't go to her house and we're going hun-camping tomorrow so we just had to do it here,"

Hayley was impressed at how fast that girl could speak and still have everyone in the room understand her. Carlisle just smiled. "Right, and how much of this project do you reckon you will get done then?"

Alice grinned. "It depends on how long you're going to stand there distracting us,"

Hayley felt herself begin to flush and dived onto the chips. "Good food," She mumbled though her mouthful.

"I'll leave you to it then," Carlisle disappeared and Hayley began to breathe normally again.

"Chips?" She offered to Alice, who just shook her head and didn't eat any of them as they 'did their science project'.

...

"Oh boy, I ate practically all of them," Hayley said as she stared at the bowl. Alice laughed.

"I wasn't hungry, it's fine,"

Hayley felt her throat going dry. "Can I get a glass of water?"

Alice nodded. "Yeah, the kitchen is just through there, second on the left,"

Dragging herself from the couch she got to the spacey modern kitchen, everything white and clean. The wall was pretty much glass, and the darkened forest could been seen, lit up by the moonlight. Hayley sighed, opening a few cupboards in search for a glass...and she noticed something weird. There was nothing. No food at all in any of the cupboards, the draws...there was nothing.

How very odd indeed.

Maybe they just needed to go shopping or something. But then...where did Alice get the chips from? She shook her head and ran the cold tap, filling the glass with water.

She contented herself with looking out of the window for a moment, sipping the water with care, worried she may spill it all over her and the floor.

"Are you and Alice making any sort of progress?" Carlisle's voice came from nowhere and she jumped in fright, just managing to keep the liquid in the glass.

"God you scared me," She said as he smiled.

"Sorry,"

"No it's fine...and um...we've done a bit..." She answered sheepishly as he came further into the kitchen.

"Hmm, Alice told me you don't really care for school much,"

Hayley pulled a face. "I just find it quite boring, you know,"

He chuckled. "No, actually I loved school,"

"You would though, I mean you're a Doctor right? You have to like train for years,"

Carlisle's eyes sparkled as she said years and she almost swooned. "That's very true...but, what would make you dislike it so much?" He was leaning on the counter now, staring intently at her.

"I...It's too restrictive...and controlled and analysed...like everyone is a clone and we have no individuality," Hayley then blushed, realising she had just let her words get away from her. "Sorry, I don't think my hatred for school is that interesting,"

"Well, I wouldn't have asked you if I wasn't interested," He replied as his lips curved into a small smile. Hayley just watched him for a moment, his eyes dancing again as he stared back.

"Well...I better get back to Alice..." She finally managed to choke out, walking past him. "Oh and...you need to go shopping,"

He gave her a questioning look and she continued. "You have no food at all," Smiling, she left him to mull over her words as she and Alice continued 'working'.

...

Hayley was glad it when the weekend came around. She hadn't seen Alice since Tuesday, and true to her word, the sun had been fantastic. Of course, as soon as Saturday came around, it was rainy again. Typical.

"Whyyy!?!!" Brett cursed as he sat on the couch. "Me and the guys were gonna go to the beach!!! We should have just skipped yesterday like I said,"

"Yeah you should of you idiot," Hayley grinned, ignoring his scowl. "Since when has it been you and the guys? I thought you had like...one friend?"

Brett wacked her on the shoulder. "We're not all socially retarded like you!"

"Hey! I have friends!"

"Yeah, Stephanie...and...Stephanie..." Brett dodged a hit from Hayley and began flicking through channels as she just sat thinking. Did she really appear to have no friends? Hayley had never really thought herself lonely or a 'social retard' as her brother had so eloquently put it. And she had recently made friends with Alice...and possible the rest of the family...

"God where the _in the hell _are my contacts!?!" Cathy's angry voice sounded through the small house. "I can never find anything in this place!"

"Mum you're contacts are in the kitchen," Hayley said calmly from the couch.

She heard her Mum's heels tapping down the stairs and she bustled into the front room, to get to the kitchen. "Thank God, I thought I lost them and I was not wearing my glasses tonight,"

"You're going out?"

Cathy threw her a look of impatience. "Of course I am, unlike some I actually have a life,"

Hayley just narrowed her eyes and looked to the TV again.

"By the way, you should bring Alice over again," Brett suddenly said. Hayley turned to him and smirked.

"What happened to me only having one friend eh?" She poked him a few times. "You have a crush on Alice," She sang.

"I do not!" He denied.

"You so do! Well I hate to rain on your parade honey, but Alice has a boyfriend,"

"Which is why you should be going out once in a while, I mean seriously Hayley, you can be pretty when you try and there are plenty of boys to choose from!" Cathy remarked as she grabbed her silver clutch bag.

Hayley rolled her eyes. "Give it a rest will you Mum,"

Cathy just shrugged. "I'm just saying,"

"Well go say it to someone else, OK?" Hayley stormed past her Mum into the kitchen to pour herself a drink. She heard her Mum leave the house and sighed.

...

She was awoken in the middle of the night by crashing. Sitting up in bed, she fumbled with her hair, swishing it from her face. She heard her Mum's high pitched cackle, then those obnoxious 'sssh' noises drunk people made when they realised how loud they were being. She heard a man's low voice. Hayley felt like killing her Mum. She had promised to not bring random guys back to the house! The last guy she dragged back practically stole all the money from her purse and the savings they had ready to put in the bank. Of course Cathy had been too drunk to remember what he looked like properly, so the police could do little about it.

"No my kid's are upstairs asleep..." Cathy drawled in her drunkenness.

"We should be really quiet then..." Came the stranger's deep voice. Hayley felt uneasy.

"I'm not quiet tiger," Cathy replied and Hayley practically gagged. This was just gross. They went quieter after a while and Hayley just put her ipod in to avoid hearing things she didn't particularly want to hear. It must've been very late when she finally thought she was ready to sleep. She took her music out, going to flick her lamp off when her door opened.

She stared in shock at the man who stared back. He was obviously as drunk as hell, and from his red eyes, he had been doing some kind of drug. Hayley's eyes widened, the fear rising in her throat. She jumped from her bed. He just looked at her in amusement. He was tall, and creepy looking, and she wanted him to go. "What do you want?" She spat.

"Wow..." He stepped further into her room and nearly fell over, having to steady himself again.

"I asked you a question," Hayley glared. She flinched as he touched her cheek.

"You're just as pretty as you're Mum..." He looked her up and down. She suddenly felt very exposed in her pink cotton shorts and white vest.

"Where's Mum?"

He grinned. "She conked out after our little session...so I decided to come check out the goods upstairs," He winked at her. Hayley was terrified.

"Well you've checked them out, now leave,"

He placed his hand on her shoulder, the other still on her jaw. "Oh now come on lil girl...we can have lots of fun..." He pushed his weight onto her. Hayley could smell the vile alcohol on his breath as he tried to kiss her. She squirmed, trying to keep him from pushing her down to the bed. His hands began roaming over her body.

"No!" She cried in anguish, using her knee to get him right in the groin. He gave a yell and momentarily released her. She pushed him away, tears streaming down her face as she ran across the hall and locked herself in the bathroom. She covered her ears to block out his bangs to the door and cried, not leaving the bathroom all night.

...

She felt sick. Her shower was long, and she scrubbed her body over and over until her skin was red raw. She knew it could have been worse...but it shouldn't have happened at all. The anger rising in her throat was fuelling the sick feeling in her stomach.

Her Mum was still sprawled out on the couch when she got downstairs. To her relief, the creep had disappeared from the house, to hopefully never come back.

"Arr..." Cathy groaned as her eyelids fluttered open. "My head..."

Hayley went to the kitchen for some coffee. Her head was aching, and she hadn't drunk anything.

"Hayley honey...coffee would be nice..." Her Mum called.

"Oh really? Would it?" Hayley snapped.

"What got you're knickers in a twist?" Cathy responded, coming into the kitchen.

Hayley placed down the coffee calmly. "You brought a guy over, Mum. When you promised me that you wouldn't,"

Cathy was silent for a moment. She stared at Hayley, her frown turning in a glare. "And what, Hayley? I was bored, drunk, he was cute. It was harmless,"

Hayley fought hard not to cry. "No, it wasn't harmless! A promise is a promise Mum! And you just can't seem to keep any of them, can you?!"

"Oh for God's sake Hayley, I'm fucking hung over! Will you just leave it!?!" Cathy grabbed a glass and filled it with water.

"No! I won't leave it! That guy was a creep! And don't you remember what the last guy did!?! It's like you never learn!"

"Of course I remember, but it's not like it would happen again! God Hayley what the hell are you going on at me for!?!"

Hayley sighed. "Nothing, forget it," She mumbled angrily.

"No, no! Tell me, it's obviously really important!"

Hayley growled in annoyance. "He came into my room while you we're drooling over the couch and tried to rape me!"

Cathy opened and closed her mouth a few times, letting the information sink in. "This is what I will never understand about you! Why would you lie about something like that?"

"I'm not lying!!"

"He probably just came into your room by accident thinking it was the bathroom, and you being a drama queen are blowing it all out of proportion!"

"It's not a lie!! You promised you would stop but I guess you're still just a cheap slag!" Hayley heard the glass smash to the floor as Cathy's hand made contact with her face. The pain burned into her cheek whilst her head snapped to the side from the impact. A deadly silence followed.

"This is my house. I will do what I like when I like and I don't need a stupid little brat like you telling me what I can and can't do," Cathy's voice was as sharp and cold as ice. Hayley turned away and walked from the kitchen, seeing Brett's distressed face poking out from the side. She ignored him, getting her bag and shoes and leaving quickly.

...

She walked around aimlessly. The town of Forks offered little to distract the mind. Not that anything could of. She felt so miserable, and tired...tired of picking up the pieces all of the time...tired of being the responsible one.

Taking the path into the forest, Hayley could hear the birds, the chirping, the carefree sounds. She could smell the wet pine needles, feel the light rain on her skin, soothing her throbbing cheek. Then she cried.

Leaning against a tree she sobbed, letting her agony out into the peace that was the forest. She fell to her knees and ended up curled up on the forest floor, just lying on the damp ground, not feeling anything. Her eyes were hurting, her heart was hurting...she needed a release.

After a while she began shivering. She wasn't wearing a coat and her flimsy jumper was soaking wet. Her eyes were blurry as she pushed herself up, the forest moving in front of her tired eyes. The ground span beneath her feet as she scrambled to find a way out, realising she had no idea how deep or far she had gone into the forest. The path had completely vanished. She was lost.

And her hope was lost. Hayley never realised how deep her depression could send her anymore. The pain was eating away at her and she couldn't stop tears running down her face. Maybe she would wonder his forest forever, never to be found...? Please God, let her wonder around numbly, unaware of everything else. It would be a hell of a lot easier.

She was on the brink of collapsing as she stumbled over yet another tree branch, her feet getting caught on the undergrowth. She jumped horribly when she heard a loud crack. "Hello?"

Silence. She shook her head, stumbling some more, then the cracking got louder and closer. "Hello?! Is someone there?"

Her heart began racing in fear. Her mind raced with ridiculous notions. What if it was that stranger? What if he had followed her? What if it was a murderer? A serial killer? Blind with panic, she screamed as someone appeared from the trees, turning to run. Hands found her forearms, and she struggled. "No get off me!" She cried.

"Hayley! Hayley calm down it's me!" His voice echoed into her ears...his voice...She found his eyes, still breathing heavily, and flinched.

"Don't hurt me!"

Carlisle was running his eyes over her face, looking concerned and intense... "I'm not going to hurt you...you can trust me,"

Hayley began shaking, tears bubbling over her red and sore eyes. "I'm so scared..." She whimpered. He pulled her into his chest and wrapped his arms around her tightly.

"I know...it's OK..." He soothed. "What is going on?"

Hayley just shook her head. "I...I feel really cold,"

Carlisle released her from his grip for a moment and pulled of his jacket, draping the overly large garment over her shoulders. She pushed her arms through the sleeves, wrapping the icy material around her. It wasn't extremely warm but it was something. "Thank you..." She murmured. Carlisle caught her chin and she flinched again, but he held her firmly, staring at the blue bruise forming on her cheek.

"What happened?" He demanded.

Hayley avoided his piercing eyes. "Nothing..."

"Hayley..."

Tears fell down her cheeks. "Dammit..." She used her small hands to wipe the clear salty tears away. "It was my own fault,"

Carlisle regarded her for a moment, then their surroundings. "Come on, you'll freeze to death if we stay here any longer," Draping an arm over her shoulder he led her from the forest.

...

The little cafe stood in a small corner on one of the emptier roads in the centre town of Forks. Carlisle led her in, sitting in a small booth and keeping his eyes firmly set on her. She was still trembling, blushing as he pulled a few leaves from her hair. "This place is great if you want some peace, hardly anyone comes in,"

Hayley looked around and noticed that even the worker was just lounging in a seat behind the counter, watching the TV. "Can I get you anything Carlisle?" She suddenly asked, not even moving. "I know you never do but hey,"

"Actually I'll have one hot chocolate please Lauren," Carlisle called back. Hayley was bemused by the interaction for a moment, the woman who was Lauren setting to work with a look of surprise on her face.

"Now are you going to tell me what is going on or are you going to make me guess?" Carlisle said in all seriousness. Hayley looked at her hands, not knowing where to start.

"I..." Her voice broke off.

Carlisle took her hand, making her start. "Who hit you Hayley?"

She tried to fight his gaze but she couldn't stop staring into his beautiful eyes. "Mum," She squeaked. "We got into a really big fight...she was angry..."

"You're hot chocolate," Lauren said with a smile, her brown hair swishing as she got to the table. Carlisle didn't even glance at her.

"Thank you Lauren,"

Lauren eyed the pair curiously, before resuming her place at the TV, occasionally spouting comments about something or another. Hayley launched into the story, uneasy at the silence that followed. She watched him carefully, his cold hand still wrapped around her small fingers.

"You think it's your fault, don't you? I can tell by your voice," Carlisle said.

"Please don't get the wrong idea...my Mum is just a bit stupid sometimes..." Hayley responded weakly.

"Hayley...I know why your Mum behaves like this, you said it yourself...but it doesn't give her the right to put you in danger, and to hit you," Carlisle squeezed her hand. "None of this is your fault, at all."

Hayley half smiled, a few fresh tears running down her face. "Thank you...for listening that is...and for finding me,"

He lifted his hand, using his thumb to wipe away the tears on her face, his skin was so cold it sent shivers of pleasure down her spine, her heart thumping faster and faster. She felt drawn to him, felt like this was the moment...feeling his gaze growing more intense...

_Beep beep beep._

Carlisle jumped back as the beeping resounded in his pocket. "Damn, emergency at the hospital," He muttered. Hayley went to take off his jacket but he held his hand up. "No, it's fine...keep it," He stood up. "Will you be OK to get home?"

Hayley nodded, also standing. "Yeah...I better go make the peace with my Mum,"

Carlisle wrapped her into a sudden hug, and she felt her heart soaring. "You can always come and find me, if you need me,"

Hayley nodded into his chest, feeling lost as he released her and walked from the cafe.

**Review! ^^**


	4. Chapter 4 Forgive And Forget?

**We arrive at chapter four! Thanks to everyone who's reviewed, subscribed etc, it's greatly appreciated! **

**Review! XxX**

**Chapter 4: Forgive and Forget?**

It only seemed natural that when she had gotten home, no one was in. Hayley didn't mind. It gave her time to think; have another shower, and calm down.

Carlisle haunted every one of her thoughts. She couldn't shake him from her mind. He was kind and handsome...and perfect in every way. She just wanted to see him again, to be in his company. Talking with him made her feel important, like someone actually cared about her opinions, her words.

The bruise on her cheek remained prominent, and she closed her eyes, picturing him running his hands over her cheeks...his face getting closer...

She shook herself. Carlisle, Dr Cullen, was older than her by substantial years...in fact she wasn't sure how old he actually was...and he was a Doctor, he had adopted children, she was just a kid compared to him.

But he was oh so beautiful...

Hayley sat in her room as she waited for something to happen. She didn't really know what, and she wasn't really in the mood to forgive her Mum. But Hayley could never hold a grudge, over anything. It was that quality of her character that had kept her friends with her Mum as long as she had. She often wondered if she was a little too forgiving.

Later on, when the two of them had returned from wherever the hell they had gone, she heard her Mum coming up the stairs.

She knocked on the door. Hayley sighed. "Come in,"

Her Mum opened it sheepishly, peering around the door. "Hayley, sweetie..." She stepped in, closing the door behind her. "I bought you some hot chocolate," She gave a soft smile as she placed the steaming drink onto Hayley's desk. What was it with hot chocolate? Hayley wondered.

"Thanks,"

Cathy took a few deep breathes, looking quite bedraggled. She had heavy bags under her eyes and looked like she had been crying as much as Hayley, her hair was out of its usual neat style, and she had even let some of her nails chip. "I'm so sorry honey,"

Hayley nodded slightly. "I know,"

Cathy took the door handle and opened the door slightly. "I'm gonna get take away, you wanna come order? Anything you want,"

Hayley grabbed the hot chocolate to take downstairs with her. "_Anything _I want?"

Cathy groaned. "Why do I have the feeling this is going to make me broke for the rest of the month?"

...

"Now I see myself through different eyes, I was so surprised..." Hayley grabbed the dishcloth, singing to the radio.

"Hayley shut up will you," Brett grumbled. Hayley just smiled, continuing her tune regardless. Washing the dishes was pretty boring so something had to entertain her.

"But being alone would make you realise...when it's over, all in love is fair, I shoulda been there..." The plates clinked together as she put them away. The door bell suddenly rang and Brett jumped up to get it.

"Brett, hey there sweetie," Alice said brightly. Hayley walked into the hall and smiled at her.

"Are you gonna let her in Brett or what?"

Brett just nodded dumbly, blushing as Alice thanked him and ruffled his hair. Hayley laughed, showing her to the front room. "I thought since the project has to be in tomorrow we better finish it," Alice explained.

"Very true Alice, very true," Hayley eyed Brett as he wondered in, sitting down with his mouth practically hanging open. "Brett." No response. "BRETT!" He jumped fifty feet in the air, snapping his head at her in annoyance.

"What?"

"We're doing a project, scoot," She made shooing motions with her hand. Brett just stood up and mumbled angrily to himself, stomping heavily up the stairs.

"Wow, I wish I had that power over Emmet," Alice commented.

"He's only behaving cuz you're here," Hayley pushed a few things from the coffee table. "Can I get you a drink? Food?"

Alice shook her head. "No thanks, I already ate,"

_Lies. _Hayley thought. She wondered if any of the Cullen's ate. "OK then, let's do this,"

...

"Ain't got a care in the world but got plenty of beer..." Hayley did a mini hip groove as her ipod blasted into her ears, drowning out the crappy noise of school. She slammed her locker with more force than necessary, though it was in time with the music, and Stephanie just rolled her eyes. "Don't stop, make it pop, DJ, blow my speakers up!"

Stephanie pulled out one of her headphones. "You're being really loud,"

"So?" Hayley replied.

"Have you ever considered being a singer? I mean you practically do it all the time and you're pretty good,"

Hayley just shook her head. "No way, anyway, what famous singer have you heard of that came from Forks?"

Stephanie rolled her eyes again. "You try and compliment people..." She mumbled.

"Hayley!" Alice grinned as she appeared out of nowhere.

"Oh hey Alice," Hayley smiled, ignoring Stephanie's reproachful look. "You ready for science?" She put extra emphasis on the last word and Alice giggled.

"Totally..."

"Hayley are we still meeting up later?" Stephanie asked suddenly, her face lined with a frown. She barely acknowledged Alice at all, and Hayley just smiled politely.

"Yeah if you want..."

"Good, I'll see you then," She stalked off, taking one last glance behind her before storming to her next class. Hayley cringed.

"Sorry about her...she's just like that," She said to Alice, who shrugged.

"Nobody really likes me much anyway,"

Hayley frowned. "Well they're just stupid then, you're great!" Her face lit up into a grin which Alice returned.

"Thank you, oh we will be late if we don't go!" She grabbed Hayley's wrist, who groaned and had to be dragged by the small girl who was pretty strong despite her size.

...

"So I was thinking this Friday we should go to Port Angeles, they have this great new club," Stephanie's voice was like a distant hum in Hayley's ears. She was generally spacing out, and she was embarrassed that all her thoughts seem to stem around one person.

Carlisle.

His eyes, his hair...everything about him. He had been there when she needed someone and since then she hadn't even seen a glance of him.

"_You can always come and find me, if you need me..."_

"Hayley are you even listening to me!?!" Stephanie barked.

"What? Oh yeah of course," Hayley stammered.

"You haven't got a clue have you?"

Hayley sighed apologetically. "No...sorry Steph...I just have a lot on my mind,"

"Then this club will be perfect, get your mind of things, you need to have a bit of fun for once,"

"Exactly!" Cathy roared as she eavesdropped. She burst into Hayley's room and beamed at Stephanie. "You take her out Steph and make her have fun!"

"Definitely, see your Mum understands!" Stephanie exclaimed.

"I don't do clubbing, you know that," Hayley grumbled.

"Honestly, sometimes I wonder if I got the right daughter," Cathy tutted. "You girls fancy a pizza?"

...

She stood outside the hospital.

_Oh God Oh God._

Her heart was thumping so hard her rib cage threatened to break. _Why am I even here? _Hayley thought furiously, glancing around nervously. He probably didn't even want to see her! This was stupid...She took a few steps forward. "No..." She mumbled, turning around. But she really wanted to see him...

"Hayley?"

_Oh God in heaven kill me now! _

She turned sheepishly as he began walking from the doorway, clad in his beautiful black coat and scarf. "Are you OK?"

Hayley gulped. "Oh...yeah..."

"You're not hurt or anything?"

Hayley shook her head. "No no I just..." She buried her face in her hands. "I just came to thank you again..."

She heard him chuckle and felt cold hands pulling hers from her face. She looked up and found his smouldering eyes staring back. "Come on," He released her and began walking away.

"What?"

"Come on, I'm taking you out," He called, getting out his car keys. Hayley just stood for a moment, perplexed, before hurrying over as he held the door open for her.

...

"I forgave her...sort of, but you know she's just impossible to talk to," Hayley stirred the top of her hot chocolate, trying to busy her eyes from looking at him too much. He never seemed to take his eyes away from her, and it was driving her crazy. "I'm sorry...I don't want to bore you with all that,"

Carlisle just smiled. "You worry too much, if you bore me I will let you know, OK?"

Hayley met his eyes with were dancing with amusement and blushed. "OK,"

"Oh my God! The ball was right at your feet!" Lauren roared in frustration at the TV. Hayley looked around and let out a small giggle.

"She really likes her football that one," Carlisle commented.

"So does my brother, I swear he loves it more than life itself," Hayley lifted the cup to her mouth and took a small sip, trying to avoid burning herself, or spilling it everywhere. His eyes seemed to almost glow as he watched her and she tried extremely hard not to blush. "Don't do that," She half whined, half pleaded, setting her drink back down.

"Do what?" He questioned, leaning further towards her. Hayley leant her chin on her hand, her eyes softening.

"Look at me like that, it makes me nervous,"

Carlisle laughed softly. "Nerves are good, they keep you alert,"

Hayley felt the room around them melting and dissolving into nothing. "And what exactly do I need to be so alert about, Carlisle?"

"You have no idea," He murmured. She wasn't quite sure what he meant by this at all, and the confusion must've shown on her face because he flashed her a small smile and took her hand. "I'm glad things are better with your Mum,"

Hayley look down at heir intertwined hands. What did this mean? Was this just a friendly gesture? Or something way more? "For now. Who knows what stunt she'll pull next," She paused, drinking in his beautiful scent as it drifted to her nose. "You always listen to me Carlisle...why?"

He tightened his grip on her fingers. "I...don't know...I find the sound of your voice...intoxicating,"

Hayley really did blush this time, her heart racing. She had no idea what to say, and was convinced she looked liked a complete fool. A very _red_ fool, that was.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to make you uncomfortable," Carlisle said, cutting into her deeper thoughts. Hayley started slightly, shaking her head.

"No no...no it was just...unexpected..." She mumbled, smiling slightly.

"Well I'll be sure to give you a head start next time I choose to say something inappropriate," He teased, his eyes gleaming. She smiled, wondering exactly how else he could captivate her. This was all very strange. They sat just looking at one another, Hayley had no idea how someone could be so beautiful. She began to realise she was becoming obsessed...In the good way.

"Carlisle...you're family...why did you decide to adopt Alice and Jasper and the others?"

Carlisle half smiled. "It didn't take much thought per say, Edward came first, and the others just followed naturally,"

"What about...well...have you ever been married?" She blushed, not wanting to sound jealous or nosey. He just chuckled.

"No, I haven't ever been married,"

Hayley stared at him in disbelief. "Never?"

He shook his head, a glint in his eye. Hayley bit her lip, looking down at the steaming drink in front of her. "Sorry, I'm being nosey,"

"Nothing wrong with being inquisitive,"

"Inquisitive is a better word," Hayley smiled. "No but seriously, I would of thought that you...well, would have girls falling over themselves for you," _Oh good God I sound pathetic! _Hayley mentally scolded herself. "Oh urg....sorry,"

Carlisle chuckled. "Stop saying sorry, you'll give me a headache and trust me, that really would be something,"

Hayley raised eyebrow in wonderment. What could he possibly mean by that? "OK. I'll try..." She was interrupted by her phone which vibrated obnoxiously within her bag. "You mind if I...?"

Carlisle just nodded, sitting back as she pulled it from her bag. "Hello?"

"_I know what you did last summer," _Stephanie said in a low eerie voice. Hayley just rolled her eyes.

"Very funny Steph, you sound _really _scary,"

Stephanie cackled down the phone. _"I know right!? Where are you woman? I just hollered you're house and no one's in, not even scrawny Brett,"_

"That's cuz no one _is_ in. Mum's working and I have no idea where Brett is,"

"_Well where are you then?" _

"Just...out," Hayley caught Carlisle's eye for a moment and her heart began beating way too fast for her liking. "I'll call you later,"

"_Fine, I was just gonna bring you something decent to wear on Friday," _Stephanie retorted dryly.

"Friday?" Hayley asked, her memory having gone blank.

"_Earth to Hayley! We're going out to that new club in Port Angeles! And don't bother protesting, I'll just get your Mum to bug you about it," _

"Alright! Goodbye," Hayley snapped, hanging up the phone quickly. She suddenly felt annoyed, her face lined with a frown.

"Something the matter?" Carlisle asked, breaking her from her thoughts. She just shook her head, draining the remains of her drink.

"No...it's nothing,"

**Hayley was singing... **

**Doesn't mean anything, Alicia Keys**

**Tik Tok, Ke$ha**

**REVIEW!! XxxxX**


	5. Chapter 5 Midnight Dreams

**Here is chapter 5 folks! Hope you enjoy! Not too sure when the next update will be coming, since it's Christmas and all. Reveiw!! XxX **

**Chapter 5: Short dresses and Midnight dreams**

"_Hayley..."_

"_Hmm..." Hayley responded as she opened her eyes._

"_Still asleep?" His beautiful amber eyes hovered above her as she lay beneath his strong body, his cool skin soothing against her own overly flushed flesh. _

"_Not anymore," She smiled, closing her eyes as she waited for his kiss..._

"ARGH!" Hayley groaned, slamming her hand on her phone which rang obnoxiously in her ears at the early hours of the morning. She managed to put the alarm on snooze and closed her eyes again, wishing she could just stay in bed forever.

She remembered his honey sweet voice and felt her body respond extremely strongly. She had been dreaming of him, of Carlisle, and waking up realising they were only dreams was beginning to kill her.

"Why me?" She moaned, dragging herself up.

Brett greeted her at the kitchen table with a piece of dry toast and coffee. Hayley just sat and ate. At least he made the effort.

"Don't look soooo glum Hays, it's Friday tomorrow!" Brett cried, clapping her back rather hard and making her choke on the toast.

"Thats...that's what...I'm glum bout..." She managed. She took a sip of coffee and nearly gagged. "Urg, are you trying to kill me today?! Brett, you're supposed to drink coffee warm not cold!"

"Well it's not my fault you take forever in the shower," Brett grumbled.

Hayley got up to make more coffee. "The time I take in the shower is nothing compared to the time you take having a-"

"Hayley baby, can you pass me those shoes from the side!?" Cathy called from upstairs.

"I'll do it," Brett said.

"Ohh oh sweet child of mine!!" Hayley sang after him, chuckling as he groaned.

...

_She opened her eyes. The dark silhouette of a man loomed at her bedside, and she was not afraid. The scene became lighter, pools of blue dancing over his pale skin as his golden eyes gleamed. _

_Hayley sat up slowly. She felt his presence, it was soothing, sweet and intoxicating. He really was the definition of beautiful. _

"_Hayley," Carlisle murmured, his deep honey voice like velvet within her ears. He held out his hand. Hayley lifted her arm, looking up at him shyly. Her long loose curls thickly falling around her face. She placed her small hand within his, and he gently pulled her to her feet. The walls of her bedroom melted away and she was suddenly blinded by bright golden sunlight, trees springing up and surrounding them as the light beamed down like fingers through the thick leaves. _

"_Where are we?" She whispered, her long white dress spread out over the leave covered ground. Carlisle turned to her, smiling his amazing smile. _

"_We are finally alone my love," He said, his voice slightly different, more profound, old fashioned. She then noticed his garments, old fashioned, almost Victorian style, and black as night._

"_But won't they find us..?" She found herself saying, her voice panicked. He took her face in his cool hands, his eyes burning with intensity._

"_Pray they do not..." Carlisle stroked her cheek with his thumb, pushing her curled locks from her face._

"_Why must we hide all of the time? Why must our love be so forbidden? It's not fair!" Hayley felt crystal tears falling down her cheeks. _

"_When we are gone, we need hide our love any longer, I will take you away and we can be free, I promise you," He leant his forehead on her own, and for a blissful few moments they lingered in this heaven, together, as one. _

_Then the sky turned black. _

_Voices erupted through the darkness, and Hayley was running behind Carlisle, hand clasped in her own. She tripped over, letting out a small cry. "Carlisle you must go without me!" _

_Carlisle grabbed her, holding her in his arms. "I will never leave you again,"_

"_But they will kill you!" _

_The voices burst through the trees, fire burning with them. "Hayley, you must go!" Carlisle cried, but it was too late. Hands had already grabbed her, pulling her away from her love. She screamed for him as she was dragged away, tears running harshly down her face..._

"NOOO!" Hayley sat up sharply. Breathing heavily, her heart raced, her body covered in cold sweat. Tears were running freely from her eyes and her heart ached painfully in her chest, which she clutched as her body trembled. The dream had felt so real...like she was really there, with Carlisle...

...

She sat staring into space in class. Most people were bouncing in their chairs, Friday afternoon and all. Carlisle was in her thoughts, and he wouldn't leave her alone. Every time she tried to think of something else, he would be there, in her head.

Maybe this night out would be good after all.

"Hey...hey Hays!" Steph hissed from a few desks down. Hayley looked over to her, a few others shocked at the sudden noise in this otherwise dull class.

"Yeah?" She whispered back.

"Remember, my place straight after class,"

Hayley rolled her eyes. "I know you idiot,"

"Miss Summers! Would you care to answer the question?" Miss Graham barked suddenly, making most of the class jump out of their skin.

"Um..."

"I didn't think so, pay attention!!"

Hayley pulled a face and sank lower in her chair, bored out of her mind. _I wonder what Carlisle is doing? _She wondered, instantly blushing. If only class would hurry up...

Stephanie was adamant Hayley remained glued to her side as school ended for the day. She realised this would be a very long night, for both of them...well, maybe not Stephanie anyway.

...

Around fifty thousand make-up and heel clad hours later, Hayley was about ready to give up on life itself. "Steph...I am gonna look like a prostitute!!" She whined for what could have been the hundredth time. Stephanie just ignored her, bopping around to the music as she straightened Hayley's curls. The curls, however, seemed adamant to stay curled. "And my hair wants to be curled! Just leave it be!"

"Er, hello! This is me we're talking about! Trust me, you're hair will be straight by the time I'm through with it," The redhead scoffed, and Hayley winced as the hot iron steamed the hair she actually quite liked.

"Just don't wreck my hair will ya?"

Stephanie just laughed. "Truust me darling, we will have all the guys falling over themselves for you tonight!"

...

Hayley closed her eyes. Stephanie sighed. "Just look in the mirror will you!!"

"I don't wanna!"

"Come on!! You look HOT!"

She slowly opened her eyes, the full length mirror glowing brightly with the reflections of the soft fairy lights in Stephanie's bedroom. She almost did a double take. This wasn't her who stood in Stephanie's bedroom, hell no! Her usually long curly hair was now iron straight and flowing down her back. She had a short black sequined dress on, that clung tightly to her body and zipped up at the back, most of her creamy white skin exposed. Her make-up was pretty natural, and she had no idea where this entire bust had suddenly popped up from. "Steph...I look like a whore! This dress is _too _short! And look at my boobs!!" She exclaimed.

"Oh shut up and put these on," Stephanie revealed a pair of black heels. Hayley nearly fainted at the height of them, but forced her small feet in them anyway. She had to admit, she looked hot. But this was Stephanie hot, not her.

"Steph I..."

"No, I'm sick of your whining! You look great! So shut up and let's go! Taxi will be here soon!"

"Humph. It's a good job you're paying for the taxi," Hayley grumbled as they tottered down stairs.

"Yeah well, staying at Beth's is a bonus, we can bag a ride in the morning," Stephanie smoothed her red dress, which was equally as short and tight as Hayley's, her blood red heels matching her hair which she had pinned up, letting random strands fall around her face. She could have been a catwalk model, her sharp features defined with thick black eyeliner and blusher.

There was a beep from outside. "Oo! Here we go!!"Stephanie said excitedly, opening the front door.

"Yeah...here we go," Hayley murmured, pulling her coat around her tightly as she met the cold night air.

...

"Oh god...this place is like a cleverly disguised brothel," Hayley said as they got out of the taxis. Stephanie burst into fits of excited giggles.

"No it isn't you idiot!" She cried, winking at the driver as she shut the door. "Get a grip honey,"

Hayley tutted. She could see the short queue to enter the club, and every time the doors opened, loud pumping music boomed from inside, shaking the ground. She made a mental note to invest in a good hearing aid, because she would definitely need one after this.

"ID please ladies," The scarily huge bouncer asked gruffly. Hayley was generally smaller than most people, but this guy was just plain _huge_. Her stomach did several flips as they pulled out their ID. "OK, carry on," He said. Hayley half wished he'd told them to do one as Stephanie linked her arm in hers, beaming from ear to ear.

The party had pretty much started as they entered. There were loads of people already dancing, the neon lights flashing every which way. It was hard for Hayley to hear herself think, never mind focus on where she was going. Stephanie dragged her through the masses, squealing as she saw Beth, who was jumping up and down to the music. They greeted each other enthusiastically. Beth was extremely pretty, her skin the colour of milky coffee, and her hair was thick and black, short and tightly curled. She smiled at Hayley, who returned it tentatively. There really wasn't any point in trying to communicate vocally.

Several dances later, Hayley had even amazed herself. She was actually enjoying herself a lot more than she thought she would, though the attention some random guys had been giving her didn't bode too well.

"HEY COME TO THE BATHROOM WITH ME!" Stephanie yelled into her ear.

"WHAT!?!" Hayley roared back.

"BATHROOM!!" She tried again. Hayley just nodded, allowing herself to be pulled over to the ladies.

"Wow...very posh," Hayley commented, now able to hear herself speak again. She rummaged through her small bag to check the time. "Oh my god...it's half 11 already! Oh...why has Mum called? She never calls!"

"Who cares? This club is just amazing!" Stephanie said from a cubicle.

"Humm...I better ring her..." Hayley murmured, pressing the phone to her ear. It rang around five times, and Hayley was just about to put it down when Cathy answered.

"_Hayley? Is that you?"_

"Yeah, what's going on?" Hayley asked.

"_Don't panic, but you're brother has had some sort of accident, and he is in the hospital now," _

"What!?!" Hayley cried. "What happened? Is he OK!?!"

"_Hayley Hayley! Will you shut up and let me finish? It's only a minor injury, the idiot was playing baseball or something and got cracked on the head with the bat. He's fine, only needed a few stitches, but apparently there aren't enough beds for him to stay overnight, and I'm stuck at work for ages, I need you to go get him," _

Hayley cursed. "Mum! I'm in Port Angeles! And what do you mean he was playing baseball? Who plays baseball at this time of the night!?! And I don't have the car-"

"_Hayley, there really isn't another option. Just get a taxi, it's not that far, you'll be there in no time, and I'll give you the money some other time. Thank you so much honey," _The phone went dead.

"What's all that about?" Stephanie asked as she turned on the taps.

"My insane family." Hayley snapped, her mood swinging violently.

...

Not only was it incredibly cold, but walking around in the highest heels she had ever worn in her life began proving hellish. Hayley had waited the best part of half an hour for a taxi, insisting that Stephanie stay in Port Angeles and have fun. It hadn't taken much persuasion, so now, sitting in the vehicle which was now speeding into Forks, she was coming up with a few ways to kill Brett once she got her hands on him.

The hospital came into sight. The only thing that improved her mood slightly, was the thought of Carlisle. Maybe he was working...

The warm hospital greeting her chilled skin, and she almost laughed out loud when Judy's eyes widened at her dress. She leant on the reception desk, catching her breath, swiping her hair from her eyes. "My brother..."

"Yes, he's in ward 2, Dr Cullen has been keeping an eye one him," Judy replied, her reproachful look indicated to Hayley that she did not approve of her outfit in the slightest. Hayley just smiled as genuinely as possible, before walking off to find Brett, her heels clacking against the floor as she went. Her heart skipped a few beats at the mention of Carlisle's name.

"Holy hell!!" Brett cried loudly when he saw Hayley. He immediately clapped his hand over his mouth, lowering his voice to a low hiss. "What the hell are you wearing!?!"

Hayley narrowed her eyes, entering the room fully with an angry glare on her features. "It wasn't my idea!" She saw the stitched up cut just above his temple and winced. "How did you do that? And don't try and bullshit me with the baseball crap,"

Brett looked at the floor. Hayley breathed heavily through her nose, leaning towards him and letting her fingers touch the cut lightly. "Brett, tell me,"

He caught her eyes, but the door opened before he had a chance to speak. Hayley snapped her head around, meeting beautiful golden eyes. She straightened up quickly.

"Judy told me you had arrived," Carlisle said pleasantly. His eyes, however, were something entirely different. Hayley blushed, unable to bare it as his eyes raked her up and down, unable to control himself. Her whole body felt like jelly, her heart hammering so loudly it was painful.

"Yeah..."Hayley managed to squeak out. She then cleared her throat in embarrassment. "Sorry it took me so long to get here..."

"It's no trouble, we're not really all that busy," Carlisle mused. Hayley frowned.

"What? Mum told me..." She scowled, pulling off her heels. "This is not my day,"

"Technically it's Saturday now so...." Brett stopped as Hayley turned to him with a glare. He held up his hands. "Don't kill me,"

"It's not you I'm mad at," She couldn't help but notice Carlisle watching her out of the corner of her eye, and she glanced at him.

"Hayley, do you mind if I speak with you?" He smiled slightly and Hayley felt like jumping into his arms and declaring her undying love for him.

"Sure," She replied weakly, looking at Brett who watched worriedly. "Don't worry," She said to him with a smile, her bare feet feeling the chill of the hospital floor as she followed Carlisle from the room. "Is everything OK? Is it Brett? What's happening?"

His eyes alarmed her. They were suddenly a vivid black, and for a fraction of a second, he seemed different, he seemed like a predator. Hayley's eyes widened, and he closed his own for a moment. "I apologise,"

She didn't really understand what he was saying... "Carlisle...?"

"You're brother. He sustained a rather alarming injury, for what he claims was an accident," He was quick to change the subject, and Hayley had to snap out of her reverie.

"I...I know. He hasn't told me the truth yet..." She looked up at him, feeling incredibly small, her eyes only level with his chest. "What are you saying? That it wasn't an accident?"

Carlisle shook his head slightly, his eyebrows furrowed. "I'm saying it could be either, but most likely..."

"It wasn't an accident..." Hayley sighed. "Who would do this to him? And why isn't he telling me..? He knows he can tell me anything!" She felt her heart sinking. What was happening? Brett wasn't telling her something...which means he was lying to her, and he didn't trust her. The idea made her feel slightly sick. She felt the nausea hit her full force and placed her hand on her forehead, closing her eyes.

"Hayley, are you OK?"

"Yeah, I just got a headache," She replied. She gasped as his cool hands rested on her bare shoulders, the contact making the ground seem to spin beneath her. His hands totally engulfed her dainty shoulders, his fingers smoothing over her silky skin tenderly. She opened her eyes to find him closer than before, one hand running over her neck to her jaw, a small breath of hot air escaping her lips. Hayley felt her insides melting, she could feel him, smell him; every single thing about him was intoxicating. She kept her eyes closed, expecting to feel his cool lips on her own trembling ones, but instead he pushed her hair from her neck. His cheek slid over her own, and he kissed her neck. Her eyes practically rolled into the back of her head, the corridor feeling a lot smaller as she tried to contain a soft moan. His lips lingered on one spot of her hot skin, her back pressed tightly against the wall behind her. Her breathing had become heavier, the physical effects he had on her where outstanding. A few moments passed and he lifted his head, his nose making contact with hers. She ached for his kiss, her arm draped around his neck as he leant forward...

"Dr Cullen...Oh!"

Both she and Carlisle jumped at the sound of Judy's voice. They had been so far gone, there could have been an earthquake and neither would have noticed. Hayley flushed, feeling like someone had woke her up with cold water, and she remained against the wall, her hair slightly askew.

"Is everything OK?" Carlisle asked Judy calmly, who just pulled herself together.

"Oh...yes. In fact I was just on my way to tell you, since it's so quiet, no will mind if you clock out early,"

Hayley wondered whether she really needed to seek him out personally just to tell him this information, but Carlisle just smiled politely at her. "Thank you, I will keep that in mind,"

Judy's eyes went from him to Hayley, before stalking away quickly. Hayley jumped from the wall. "I better get Brett home, since I'm here..."

"And how, exactly, are you going to get home?"

**Review! ^^**


	6. Chapter 6 The First Sign of Madness

**Here is chapter six guys! Hope you enjoy, I am worried this is getting too far away from me, but I have a plan in mind, hopefully...**

**Anyway, let me know what you think! ^^ Love ya!**

**Chapter Six: The First Sign of Madness**

_It was a gathering of many people. Many people where weaving in and out of each other, laughing, smiling, joking, dancing. Hayley was amongst these people, within the cigarettes and the drinks, the air coated with smoke, the music floating delicately around the room. _

_She looked truly stunning. Her dark caramel hair was short, curled all over her head, her dress made of the finest red silk, clinging close to her body and flowing down to the floor. Her red lipstick matched her red painted nails, the glass of red wine sitting on front of her reflected her beauty. _

"_I'm a fool...to want you..." The soft, husky voice of the singer sang passionately. Hayley lifted the glass to her full painted lips, the cigarette stub burning out the last of its smoke next to her. They were all so happy, all of them. All of those couples, dancing slowly together. She sighed. _

_It seemed to be another one of those evenings, when the men got far too drunk and the women offered themselves to anyone they felt like. Draining the remains of her drink, she rose; the powder room her decided destination. She disliked the shallow, narrow minded chatter of her 'friends...' It gave her much pleasure to laugh at their stupidity. _

_It seemed a newer person had arrived to the party, and suddenly there were eyes travelling towards the estranged man. Hayley paid no heed, only choosing to glance upon the man._

_It was one glace too many. _

_He was so incredibly handsome he made all other men in the room seem like mere puppets. She had to fight to keep her mouth closed, scolding herself for being so undignified. The stranger removed his black hat, smiling gently at the people who greeted him. His hair rested on his head neatly, thick and blond, his every feature could have been carved by the God's themselves. _

"_Isn't he so handsome?" One of her friends said dreamily, appearing next to Hayley out of thin air. She said nothing, looking away as the man glanced in her direction. _

"_Ah, Carlisle, this beautiful lady is Hayley Summers, and the other equally beautiful woman is Stephanie Knowles," _

_Hayley felt herself drowning as she was introduced, meeting Carlisle's eyes. She couldn't look away, and felt her knees threatening to give out as he took her hand. "It's a pleasure to meet you both," He said smoothly, eyes on Hayley. _

_She couldn't relax for a second after the encounter. Normally she had no care for what people thought of her. But feeling his gaze on her, feeling his eyes burning and watching her every move, made it increasingly difficult to even breathe properly. She was masked in nerves, the temptation to turn and look at him and all his beauty was extremely strong._

_He was just...perfect._

...

Hayley woke up on Saturday morning and realised she had no conception on how she'd gotten there. She remembered going to the hospital...talking to Brett, nearly making out with Carlisle...and then...did she fall asleep?

She wondered downstairs. Brett was passed out of the couch, and Hayley rolled her eyes. "Brett," She said, her voice still croaky. "Brett!"

"Humm?" He asked sleepily, opening his eyes slightly.

"Wake up, it's half 11," She said, collapsing next to him.

"Ha...you slept in that dress all night..." He teased.

"Brett...did I fall asleep?" She asked nervously.

"Yeah, Dr Cullen offered to give us a lift home and you totally conked out in his car,"

Hayley gulped. "Really...?"

Brett grinned. "You were snoring so loud!"

"Shut up! I don't snore!" She protested.

"OK...so you didn't snore. But Dr Cullen has a crush on you,"

Hayley eyes widened. "Brett..."

"Don't give me that. I might be 14 but I ain't stupid Hays," Brett was beginning to surprise her every day. She prayed she wasn't blushing.

"You don't know what you're talking about," She said as she flipped the TV guide in her hands. Brett looked at her sceptically.

"Well...he did carry you upstairs...I mean, why would he do that?"

Hayley opened and closed her mouth a few times. Carlisle had carried her? Up the stairs? _Oh God! _Brett just sat looking quite smug, but she cut him down.

"Oh and on the subject, are you going to tell me what really happened to your head?" She asked sternly.

"I already told you,"

"No, don't be ridiculous! Please, why can't you just tell me the truth?" She said as she sat up, looking him directly in the eyes. Brett just turned from her gaze.

"Just leave it Hays," He snapped, standing up and leaving her sitting alone.

...

She hoped the mystery surrounding her brother would soon be solved. It was a vague hope, she knew, but she didn't like the thought of him shutting her out. He was her brother, after all.

She had showered and changed, and after grilling her Mum about the previous night, she sat on the couch, her arms folded and a frown lining her pretty features. Hayley just didn't get the pair of them at all. Cathy was just...Cathy. And Brett, well, he was ticking her off. Stephanie had made no earthly contact, so Hayley presumed she was either now snoozing the day away, or was still at the club. Hayley smiled to herself, because that last suggestion could be true, if she knew Stephanie.

"Yeah whatever, I'll be there in a bit, nah just leave it," Brett voice sounded from the hall. The front door opened, and with no goodbye, left. "Oh whatever!" She said allowed, throwing her hands up in exasperation.

"Talking to yourself is the first sign of madness," Cathy said entering the room.

"Uh huh," Was all Hayley could muster. "You realise there is something going on with Brett right?"

Cathy looked up at her from the magazine she had settled with. "Like what? He's a teenage boy Hays, teenage boys injure themselves, that's life,"

"Well I think we need to find out, he might be danger, or getting bullied, or doing something illegal,"

"I highly doubt it. Brett is a clever boy," Cathy stated, her eyes widening as she read the latest celeb gossip.

"Even clever people do stupid things, Mum. Don't you watch TV? And anyway, Carlisle-I mean Dr Cullen, said he didn't think it was an accident, meaning he was hit over the head by something, or someone," Hayley said quickly, hoping to god Cathy wouldn't clock on to her mistake. No such luck.

"Carlisle? You called him Carlisle? I _knew _it! I knew something was going on!" Cathy cried, her magazine discarded to the side. "You're s_leeping _with him, aren't you!?!"

Hayley reddened in annoyance, anger and embarrassment. "I'm not sleeping with anyone!"

Cathy raised a disbelieving eyebrow. "You can tell me Hayley, I'm not going to judge you..."

"Mum! I'm not sleeping with Dr Cullen, or anyone else for that matter!" Hayley said defensively. "It's...well I don't know what it is,"

Cathy thought about this for a moment. "Well, whatever it is Hayley, older guys usually only want one thing from younger girls, and it ain't all airy fairy like you think,"

Hayley felt her heart sinking. No...not Carlisle. He wasn't like that, he was different. He was...She stood up. "He's not like that Mum. I know he isn't,"

Cathy just picked up her magazine, that annoying smug look on her face. Hayley got out her phone as she stormed up the stairs.

S_orry, the person you have called is not available at the moment. Please leave your message after the beep. _

"Brett! I can't believe you told Mum about Dr Cullen! It's none of your business and it's not hers either!! I'm so mad at you, you know what she's like!! Just...argh!! Learn to keep your mouth s_hut_!!!" She half yelled down the phone, slamming the hang up button and throwing her phone to the bed. Swearing under her breath continuously for a few minutes whilst pacing her room was having the opposite effect, so she grabbed her shoes and coat, and left. She had something to return.

Hayley waited for a few moments, before taking a deep breath and entering the hospital. Walking over to the reception desk, a woman who wasn't Judy looked at her and smiled. "Can I help you dear?"

Hayley cleared her throat, her windpipes blocking up. "Oh, yes...I was wondering if Dr Cullen was working today? I need to talk with him,"

The woman blinked at her for a moment, her stupid face forming into a knowing smile. "Dr Cullen you say? I'm sorry but he is busy right now, he doesn't have time to talk with people unless they are in need of medical assistance,"

Hayley felt like swearing, and slapping the shit out this woman. Where was good old Judy when you needed her? This stranger obviously thought she was just one of many girls with a big crush on Carlisle. "Look, I wouldn't be here if this wasn't important. I'm Hayley, Hayley Summers? I'm sure if you tell him my name..."

"Hayley Summers? _Hayley_ Summers?! The girl Judy saw with Dr Cullen last night!?!" The woman exclaimed, her glasses slipping off her nose and clattering to the floor. She paid no attention.

Hayley stared at her, her eyes widening. God, things got around fast in this place. "Please...I really need to-"

"Dr Cullen is busy. We don't have room for trash whores like you in this place, I suggest you leave," The woman snarled. Hayley was taken aback.

"What did you just call me?"

"You heard. Judy told me all about it, and about you're slag of a Mum," She smirked slightly, and Hayley's heart sank further and further into her stomach.

"Alright, OK fine. So you don't like me, I really don't care. I just need to speak with Dr Cullen," Hayley said calmly. She wasn't going to let this woman's prejudice get to her. Or so she thought.

"Ha! Like hell! Dr Cullen has better things to screw than things like you, so just run along and go sell yourself for someone else will you?"

Hayley then did something completely out of character. Something inside her snapped. She clenched her fist, and with one clean swipe, punched the woman straight in the nose. The woman shrieked, holding her now bleeding nose in her hands, people in the waiting room watching like it was a soap on the TV.

"Hayley!"

_Oh shit..._It was that voice. His voice. She saw Carlisle storming though to the reception desk, his eyes full of confusion. "What the...?"

"She hit me! That stupid whore broke my nose!" The receptionist yelled, and Hayley grimaced as she saw the blood running through her fingers, but hell, she deserved it.

"Hayley what were you thinking?" Carlisle asked, not seeming to care for the bleeding woman next to him.

"It doesn't even matter!" Hayley cried. "You heard her, I'm just a stupid whore! I came to give you this," She thrust his jacket in his arms. "And to tell you goodbye,"

Carlisle stared at her, his jacket held haphazardly in his hands. Hayley turned from him, heading for the doors. He caught her arm quickly. "Hayley! Just explain what this is all about, please!?!"

She couldn't bear to look into his beautiful eyes any longer, but it was like she was glued to them, an invisible force was pulling her towards him...she needed to get away. "Please...let me go," She whispered. _I'm not good enough for you._

He was searching her eyes, as if trying to desperately figure her out. "Just calm down...let me finish my shift and we'll talk, OK?"

Hayley stared at the floor and nodded, fighting the tears threatening to bubble over her cheeks.

"You cow! Don't think I'm finished with you!" The woman cried, now with tissue held to her nose.

"Shut up Irena!" Carlisle barked, shocking both of them. Hayley followed him to his office silently, where he told her to wait until he came back for her. She felt ashamed, and annoyed, and just plain aggravated. Above all, she was surprised. She had actually punched someone in the face. It didn't exactly feel that good, and she wondered why people craved violence. It just wasn't like her, and it scared her.

She sat down. Mulling over her thoughts. So she'd just punched someone...Brett was being all secretive, and her Mum was now known as the town whore. She really thought Judy was nicer than that...But maybe that was it. She trusted people too much. Hayley had the amazing gift of stupidity. She trusted everyone, tried to see their good side...But it was her nature, and how could she change that?

It must have been 20 minutes before his office door opened. She sat leaning her chin on her palm, staring off into far space. Hayley heard him draw a chair next to hers, and she jumped slightly when his cool hand touched her knee. "Hayley..."

She didn't look to him. He raised his hands and softly brushed her hair from her face, angling her face towards his. "I'm not angry with you, if that's what you're worried about,"

"How? How can you not be angry with me? I just assaulted one of your colleagues," Hayley said matter of factly. Carlisle half smiled and her heart skipped a few beats.

"A witness informed me of the situation...she was extremely out of line, and what she said is not true,"

Hayley fiddled with her hands. "I came to you today, not just to give you the jacket back...but...to tell you not to be acquainted with me anymore,"

He was silent for a minute, watching her sadly. "Why?"

"Because...you have such a good reputation Carlisle, and I...I'm just me, just Hayley. And everyone thinks I'm a...well you know,"

Carlisle shook his head, leaning further forward in his chair, almost too close for her to take. "I don't think that. And I don't care what those people say, or gossip about. I've worked here long enough to know not to listen to them," He smiled at this.

Hayley couldn't possibly understand how she had come to meet such a perfect being as Carlisle. She sat staring at him, him in al his splendour...She was falling in love with him. "Carlisle I..."

"I don't know how much plainer I can make this for you Hayley..." He said. She looked at him in confusion.

"I don't understand..."

"I'm falling in love with you,"

**Review ^^ XxxX**


	7. Chapter 7 Visions Of The Truth

**A new chapter!**

**More drama in store for Hayley! She never gets a break, does she? **

**Review, lemme know what you guys think! ^^ XxxX**

**Chapter 7: Visions of the truth **

Hayley never got to respond to this because the moment she opened her mouth, there was a loud rapping upon Carlisle's door, and another Doctor came bustling in. The stranger looked amused, as if this whole incident was some great entertainment. Irena was apparently quite the character around the hospital, and not in the good way. "Carlisle...she's threatened to press charges,"

Hayley practically fell off her chair. "What!?!"

"Hayley it's alright," Carlisle said to her calmly, standing up and holding out his hand. "I'll go, try to talk some sense into her,"

The Doctor snorted. "Yeah, good look with that,"

"Oh my God...I'm gonna be arrested, locked up! The key thrown away!" Hayley whined.

"I doubt it. Irena's just jealous, they all are," The Doctor mused.

"Jealous? Of what?"

The man looked at Carlisle, who had raised his eyes to the ceiling sheepishly. Hayley still didn't understand, the confusion growing on her face. The Doctor with the dark hair sighed. "Of you! Honestly, you picked a keeper here mate,"

Carlisle narrowed his eyes threateningly, and the man held up his hands. "I was joking, seriously, if looks could kill!"

"Are you serious? Like, really? That's why she went all bitchy on me?" Hayley asked as realisation settled in. "Wow,"

The dark haired Doctor laughed. He was rather good looking when he smiled, his chestnut eyes filled with good humour. "I'm Mark, by the way, and I really wish I had been there when you punched her,"

"This isn't exactly the time or the place," Carlisle said to Mark sharply. "And you're coming with me to talk to Irena,"

Mark pulled a face. "Do I really have to?"

...

Hayley stared into space. She was really lucky. If Carlisle hadn't stepped in and saved the day, Irena would have called the cops and she would be down at the police station now. The weekend had definitely been eventful, to say the least. As soon as she had been clear of Irena's threats, Carlisle had taken her home.

"I'm really sorry I hit her Carlisle," Hayley had said as they approached the front door.

"I know," He replied, his beautiful face set into deep thought. "You mustn't let her get to you Hayley,"

"I...just hate the thought of people thinking that way of Mum...and me, even though she brings it on herself...it's not fair,"

Carlisle watched her intently. She turned to him. "Carlisle..."

"I meant what I said Hayley, I will always mean it,"

And then he left. She watched him leave, watched as the car got further down the road, until she couldn't see it anymore. If only she was different, better, not so tied down with issues. Oh how she loved him.

Monday. Tuesday...Wednesday. They all seemed to merge into one massive day. She hadn't seen Carlisle for four days and already she missed the hell out of him. Her mood swings began to annoy Stephanie.

"God Hays, will you cheer up?" She asked in the back of the English classroom. She sat painting her nails, neither of them paying much attention to the lesson at all.

"I think I'm falling for him Steph," Hayley murmured absentmindedly, watching the rain trickle down the windows.

Stephanie nearly dropped the bottle of nail polish. "Who!?!"

"It's..." She stopped for a moment, taking a deep breath. "Carlisle...Cullen,"

"Carlisle Cullen? You mean...Dr Cullen? The hot one!?!"

"Yeah..."

"Well duh! Half the town is in love with him!" Stephanie laughed.

"No...no Steph. He, he told me he was falling in love with me," Hayley said. She figured, if most of the hospital knew, she might as well tell her best friend. Stephanie's eyes widened.

"Seriously? Fuck me! Where did all this come from? I didn't even know you knew him!"

"I've been out with him a few times," Hayley hushed up for a moment as Miss Graham walked past the two of them, eyeing them beadily. Once she had stalked over to another table, she continued mutedly. "And...he's just...amazing,"

Stephanie shook her head. "Unbelievable. I mean, you, the girl who doesn't do boys, ends up with the hottest man in Forks. How does that work?"

"Well we're not exactly...together,"

"What do you mean? Didn't he tell you he loved you?"

"Well...yeah but, we haven't even kissed properly yet..."

"Holy shit Hayley!" Stephanie said a little too loudly.

"Miss Knowles! I do not tolerate that sort of language in my classroom!" Miss Graham roared, the vein literally pulsing from her forehead.

"Sorry," Stephanie muttered, rolling her eyes.

...

Alice Cullen seemed to dance down the corridor as she approached Hayley, a small knowing grin on her pixie like features. She leant on the lockers, staring at Hayley.

"Alice, what is wrong with you?"

Alice's grin just widened. "It's nothing!" She sang.

"Ok..." Hayley said quietly. Her head was literally spinning.

"So...have you seen Carlisle recently?"

Hayley started, the mention of his name sending her heart in a rapid flurry. "No...why would I?"

"Well...I dunno, he's just been talking about you a lot...he was telling us about you punching a woman in the hospital,"

"He was?"

"Yeah," Alice tilted her head. "He was saying..." She suddenly stopped talking. Her eyes went out of focus and she gave an uncharacteristic gasp, her hands shooting up to her temples. Hayley stared at her in alarm.

"Alice? Alice what's wrong?"

Out of nowhere, Jasper arrived at her side. "Alice...? Alice," He said calmly, taking her shoulders.

Alice blinked, staring at Jasper like she didn't know him for a moment, before shaking her head. "I'm OK...I'm fine," She then looked over to Hayley. "I think you're brother is in trouble,"

...

Hayley watched as the darkness set in. She sat on her couch, her finger tapping her chin, waiting.

She had no idea how Alice had known. She didn't care. All she knew was that Brett had been arrested.

Why was another question entirely. And the fact that she had almost been arrested not a week ago was making her seriously doubt whether anyone abided by the law in this house anymore. Never in her entire life would she ever think Brett would be arrested...but, he may say the same about her.

She could hear that woman, Irena. She could hear her cackling, nasally voice sneering in her mind.

"_No good trash! That's what you're family is! No good TRASH!"_

Hayley closed her eyes. She sat there for another few minutes, only opening her eyes when she heard a car pull into the driveway. She opened the door after hearing the doorbell ring loudly throughout the empty house. Chief Swan stood next to a vexed looking Brett, Cathy not far behind them.

"Can you believe this?" Cathy hissed. "I had to bail on Lucy!"

Hayley just scowled, Chief Swan giving a curt nod. "I'll let the latter explain," He said, trudging back to his police car.

...

"You did _WHAT!?!" _Hayley cried.

"Hayley lower your voice will ya?" Cathy groaned, messaging her temples.

"No! I won't!" Hayley retorted. "I can't _believe _this! Do you realise that robbery is a serious crime!?! Not to mention extremely stupid!!!"

Brett just rolled his eyes angrily. "Whatever Hayley,"

"No! Not whatever! Who else was with you!? Was it these so called 'mates' of yours? Because if it was, they are not you're mates!"

"You don't know anything!" Brett replied childishly.

Hayley just sighed. "I thought you were better than this Brett. How many times have you done this then? Huh? How many houses have you thieved from?"

"It wasn't even my idea to do this!" He growled. "But they said...they said if I did this with them, they'd let me hang with them,"

"And robbing an _old _man's house, and nearly giving him a heart attack, is worth hanging with them, is it?"

"I don't care what you think Hayley!" Brett said sharply, his words cutting into her like a knife. "I don't care! You sound exactly like Dad!"

Hayley stared at him in shock. His words took a moment to sink in, and for a second he looked guilty, but then he was angry again. She took a step back from him.

"Brett, Hayley, enough!" Cathy said. "Look, Brett has said he's sorry, he knows he's in the wrong, just let it drop, Hayley sweetie? Can you do that?"

Hayley caught her blue eyes. "Fine. Fine! I give up anyway! You want to go committing serious crimes? Go for it!" She went to the door, stopping to look at Brett, her voice a low, viscous hiss. "It'll be you who sounds like Dad when you end up in prison,"

...

It was Friday before Hayley even realised. IT had practically been a whole week since she'd seen Carlisle, and she began to wonder whether she actually just dreamed about his affection, about seeing him, about his words...

The weather was dismal, as usual. The rain was none stop for most of the day, and Hayley had no desire to listen to the lecturers talking about the bull they went on with. What the hell was it doing for her anyway? It's not like they had a class on 'how to deal with your delinquent little brother?' Or, one that taught 'How to understand why your Mum acts like a teenager when she's a fully grown woman?' There wasn't even one that gave you tips on relationships. Oh no. They'd teach you maths, but not how to fall out of love.

Why did she even want to fall out of love? Carlisle was everything. He was good looking, extremely clever, he had a great, respectable job...And he loved her.

"_Carlisle..." She whispered, her long dress heavy and adorned with many materials. Carlisle stared at her longingly, his beige waistcoat matching his light jacket. _

"_My love..." He whispered. "What is it?"_

"_I fear for us...I fear for our future! I feel I am about to lose you!" Hayley grabbed his jacket, clutching to the fabric. He placed his hands on her cheeks, his golden eyes illuminating in the dimming light of the setting sun. _

"_Do not fear, do not doubt...I am here for you, despite my secret, the reason our love is tainted..."_

_Hayley embraced him tightly. "As long as you love me, our love will never be tainted," She murmured. "Once I am like you, we can truly be together forever,"_

_Carlisle rested his face into the crook of her neck, breathing in her heavenly scent. "Soon, it will be soon..."_

Hayley started as Annie, who sat a row in front, dropped her pencil, pulling her from remember the dream. She had mulled over this dream all day, wondering what it could possibly mean. She caught Stephanie's eye, who had been watching her in concern for the past 10 minutes, and mouthed 'what?'

Stephanie ripped a sheet of paper from her notebook and scrawled on it. She folded it up carefully and quickly threw it, landing perfectly in front of Hayley. Years of practice.

Hayley opened the paper.

_**What is wrong with you? You haven't been yourself for the past week! Is it Brett? You're Mum? Carlisle? **_

Hayley grabbed her pen.

_It's all of them. Brett won't speak to me after, well you know all about it. Mum has gone AWOL. And I haven't seen Carlisle for a week._

_**Forget Brett, he'll come around babes. As for ya Mum, what can you do? There's only so much Hays. And as for Carlisle, you need to go get him! **_

_It's not that simple. I mean, I do really like him, but he's too good for me._

_**Hell no! Hayley, as your best friend, I have permission to say this; you are smoking hot, smart, and you are the one person I know who deserves someone like him! He can take care of you, I mean, you spend half your life taking care of everyone else!**_

_You think?_

_**I know! And another thing, there is another club we have to go to, I think Beth is going in a few weeks. You interested?**_

Hayley smiled. It was so Stephanie to give her a pep talk and then go straight on to clubbing. _Of course I'll go, as long as I can choose what I wear this time._

_**Fair enough my friend, fair enough.**_

...

**Reveiw! XxX**


	8. Chapter 8 The Old Man

**The Christmas hols are over... **

**Happy new year everyone! Totally buggered cuz I missed the countdown (well, I was there, but got so drunk I can't remember), and had a hangover for like...a week. **

**I started college again and every evening I come home and say 'OK, I AM gonna write more of this...' and then promptly fall asleep. And then there's my other story, Water Eyes, which I just have NO inspiration to write at all. I know, it's bad, but I can't help it. **

**Anyway, here's this chapter, hope you enjoy! Reveiw! XxX (Sorry if it sucks...I am half asleep literally all the time these days). **

**Chapter 8: The Old Man**

The music store sold many many things. Mostly CD's, a selection of old vintage records, and instruments. The whole place felt like stepping into someone's house, comfy vibrant coloured love seats scattered around, the air smelling sweetly of incense.

Hayley went straight for the guitars, which sat in all their splendour in the far corner. The walls were covered in graffiti, different celebrities staring at her as she wondered past.

"Hayley, haven't seen you in a while," Fran said gleefully from behind the counter. Hayley smiled lightly at the woman, her hair an extreme bubble gum pink. She had several piercings in her ears and nose, and had a huge amount of pink eye shadow on her eyelids.

"Pink hair?" Hayley asked.

"Yeah, the blue got boring," Fran left the counter, her big heels making her tower above Hayley. "Where has my worst costumer been lately?"

Hayley laughed. She was the worst costumer because she came in so often, but barely bought anything. "I've just had loads going on..."

"Well, this might cheer you up," Fran walked over to the guitars, and picked up one Hayley hadn't seen before. "Brand new, got it just last night,"

Hayley stared at the beautiful instrument. "Wow,"

"Yep! You might just shit yourself when you see the price though," Fran said making both girls giggle.

"One day I'll buy one of these," Hayley said.

"Well I've heard that before," Fran teased, handing her the guitar. "Here, knock yourself out, I got other customers,"

She played for a while, then bade her goodbyes to Fran and left the store, wrapping her coat around herself tightly as the cold wind hit her. She really _hated _the weather. She couldn't face going home, Brett was barely speaking to her anymore. The lack of communication was bugging Hayley no end. It wasn't her fault he had decided to act like a complete idiot, but she couldn't help but feel a little responsible. She took out her phone. Flipping it open, she stared at the screen for a moment, contemplating whether to ring Stephanie or not.

"Hayley,"

The voice made her jump slightly and her phone clattered to the ground. "Crap," Hayley muttered, her attention suddenly focusing more on the beautiful man in front of her than the condition of her phone. Carlisle smiled slightly, picking up her phone which had happened to tumble in his direction, before walking up to her and placing it in her hand.

"Sorry I scared you,"

Hayley placed the unimportant object in her pocket. "No...I was in my own world..."

"Yeah, I could see that," He agreed as the smile remained slightly on his lips. "Are you headed anywhere in particular?"

"Not really," She said truthfully, her hair blowing in the breeze. "Brett's not speaking to me,"

She noticed he was wearing the jacket he had given her, the second time she had met him, all the way out in the forest... "I guess Alice has filled you in?"

He nodded. "Yes, she's actually pretty worried about you,"

"She is?"

"Yes. She's not the only one,"

Hayley looked to the ground. "No one needs to worry, I'm fine," She smiled up at him forcefully. "Seriously," She added as he gave her a 'I don't believe you' look.

"You're a terrible liar Hayley Summers," Carlisle said quietly. He stepped forwards, taking her waist and pulling her body flush against his. Hayley closed her eyes, burying her face in the material of his jacket. Arms slung around his neck, she felt him squeeze her tightly, her heart fluttering pleasantly against her ribcage. She breathed heavily into him, a very tiny tear escaping the corner of her eye. She could smell him...feel him...his face resting on the crook of her neck...

"_My beautiful Hayley..." Carlisle murmured, golden eyes gleaming. "It's time,"_

_Her heart was so rapid within her body she thought it would burst from within her chest. "I am ready my love..."_

_He lowered her to the bed slowly. She watched him in anticipation, in awe, eyes wide. He ran his fingers over her throat, down her neck...stopping just where the pulse throbbed. "You will feel pain, extreme pain,"_

"_I will bear it for you," Hayley replied._

"_I love you," Carlisle whispered. "We can finally be together...I promise..." _

_He lowered his lips to her neck...And he bit her._

Hayley shot her eyes open in shock. At first she couldn't remember where she was. Then she felt his hard body holding her, her face still resting on his chest. Carlisle seemed oblivious as he withdrew from her slightly, keeping their bodies together. "We should probably take this elsewhere," And when she looked at him questionably, he cocked his head to the side and added; "We have an audience,"

Hayley glanced over to where he was referring. Irena stood with a very blatant glare on her face, a few other women around her sharing the look. Hayley glanced at Carlisle with her eyebrows raised and he smiled, taking her hand as they walked away.

...

The house was small, innocent looking. It had nothing that would appeal to anyone, nothing that made it look like valuable things lay inside. The windows were all curtained, blocking any outsiders from seeing anything. A fridge lay at an angle on the lawn, the grass half dead and as tired looking as everything else.

Hayley pushed the small black gate open and it creaked. Her boots cracking over the broken slabs of the path. Taking a deep breath, she got to the wooden front door and knocked on it. For a moment there was nothing, and then the door began to rattle.

It opened to allow a small gap, where an old man peeked his head through. "What?" He said quite rudely.

Hayley watched him in surprise for a moment. "Hello...I...I'm Hayley, Hayley Summers..."

His heavily wrinkled eyes narrowed. "Summers eh? You related to that little brat? The one who broke in with his cronies to take my stuff?"

"Erm, yeah," Hayley said sheepishly. "That's actually what I came here about..."

"I don't want nothin' to do about you and you're family," He spat.

"If you'd just let me speak...I came to apologise...On behalf of my brother-"

"Couldn't the lil' brat come himself?"

"He won't speak to me," She said as she cast her eyes downwards.

"And you expect me to feel sorry for you or somethin'?"

Hayley looked up at him angrily. "Look, I came here to apologise for what you had to go through and assure you it wouldn't happen again, but I can see it was a waste of time!" She turned and stalked from him quickly, hearing him scoff before slamming his door shut.

"Horrible man!" Hayley hissed to herself. Not that she could blame him. I mean, he had had his house broken into...

She sighed, brushing him from her mind, to be replaced by Carlisle. She had spent the whole of yesterday with him, and it had been amazing. She found him irresistible, she loved his honesty and she felt she could trust him with her life.

Her phone began to rang, breaking her from her reverie. "Hello?"

"_Hey,"_

"Carlisle!" Hayley smiled in glee.

"_It's been too long," _

Hayley laughed. "Yeah...a whole day! Much too long,"

"_How has your day been then?"_

Hayley sighed. "Oh...just the usual. I went to that old man's house, you know the one Brett and his idiot friends broke into?"

"_Yeah?" _

"I wanted to apologise...he spit it back in my face though,"

"_You have to be careful Hayley, he could have been anyone. He didn't do anything to you did he?" _

Hayley laughed again at the concern in his voice. "No...he was just grumpy, can't really blame him. Anyway, forget my day. How was yours?"

"_Well...I did get thrown up on. That was the highlight,"_

"Sounds lovely," Hayley replied as she giggled. She continued talking to him as she walked home, barely noticing the cold or anything else for that matter.

...

Hayley yawned loudly.

"Oh, I apologise Miss Summers, is my class boring you that much?" Miss Graham said sharply, her face knitted with a glare. Hayley just rolled her eyes, tempted to say yes, but holding her tongue.

It was her own fault she was so tired. She'd called Carlisle later in the evening and stayed up talking to him until the early hours of the morning, forgetting she had school. Not that she cared. Stephanie was eyeing her suspiciously and Hayley stuck her tongue out at her.

"Right. That's it. Get OUT of my classroom Miss Summers!" Miss Graham roared. Hayley jumped, staring at the woman in shock.

"What?"

"I said move! Get out!"

Hayley stood up loudly, grabbing her belongings and leaving. She folded her arms and growled in annoyance. Stephanie stumbled out a moment later, laughing extremely loudly as she clung to the doorframe. Miss Graham effectively pushed her away from the classroom door and slammed it shut.

"Shit, what crawled up her ass?" Stephanie said in a high pitched voice, wiping the tears from her eyes. Hayley giggled, shaking her head.

"She's been extra moody with me lately,"

Stephanie stared at Hayley as if a light bulb had just flicked on in her head. "Duh! Of course!"

"What? What is it?" Hayley asked impatiently.

"I heard Miss Graham talking to that other teacher...her name escapes me...anyway, Miss Graham was expressing her undying love for a certain _Doctor_," She looked knowingly at Hayley, who opened her mouth in realisation.

"Ah,"

"Flipping hell Hayley, practically a_ll _the women in this town are jealous of you! They all want a piece of Cullen baby," She waggled her eyebrows. Hayley shoved her in the arm.

"Shut up Steph,"

"Oh purlease tell me you've got to first base already?"

"First base?"

"You know!!" Stephanie rolled her eyes. "Kissing! Have you still not kissed yet?"

"Well...no," Hayley admitted. "He did like...kiss my neck,"

Stephanie grinned at her like a maniac. "No way!! Why didn't you tell me this before!?!"

"Because you react like this," Hayley drawled, both girls walking down the empty corridors. "I spent half the night talking to him as well, so I'm pretty tired and irritable,"

Stephanie laughed. "Wow, he's _so_ into you! This is too cute! Oh my! Can I stay at yours tonight? We have to gossip!!"

Hayley nodded, she had to admit, the girl had energy.

...

_The alleyway was small and damp. Water slowly dripped down the walls, the cold night air nothing to her anymore. _

_She heard him. He was frightened. She could hear his loud, frantic heart beat, his pulse throbbing manically. He let out a frightened whimper. Hayley smiled._

_Mine._

_His scent drove her crazy...his delicious, human scent filling her nostrils...her stone like body coming out from the shadows. _

_He stared at her, his weak human eyes widening in fear...and awe. Because she was more beautiful than anyone he'd ever seen. The last thing he would ever see._

_Hayley moved faster than the blink of an eye and was in front of him before he could even say a word. Her grin widened. She could already taste him. _

"_Please...please don't hurt me!" He pleaded._

"_Weak...fragile human," She spat. She grabbed him. "This won't hurt for long...I promise."_

_His screams echoed throughout the alleyway..._

Hayley shouted something not remotely understandable and sat up so fast she sent Stephanie flying from the bed.

"Shit crap fuck!" Stephanie bellowed condescendingly from the floor.

Hayley panted, covered in cold sweat. She peered over at the disgruntled girl. "I'm sorry..."

"For the love of...-WHY did you throw me out of the bed!?"

Hayley just stood up from the bed and jumped over her, heading straight for the bathroom. She splashed her face with cold water, trying desperately to remember the dream...

"Hayley...? Are you OK?" Stephanie asked sleepily as she pushed the white bathroom door open. Hayley nodded, using a towel to dry the water from her face.

"Yeah...just had a weird dream,"

"Humm...well don't do it again please..." Stephanie mumbled as she padded back to bed.

...

When the night came over Forks once more, the light tinkle of the stars dazzled the unusually clear night skies. The faint pink glow of the sun which had almost completely disappeared cast a strange look over the trees, and Hayley marched her way back from the shops quickly.

It seemed odd to her that every time she heard a small rustle, her heart would stop beating for a few seconds. She had never been afraid of the dark.

"Psst,"

Hayley jumped. She stared around wildly. "Carlisle?"

A series of shuffling noises followed her question , and a shadow cast on the ground in front of her. She backed away slightly, her eyes widening.

"No it's not bloody Carlisle," Came a gruff voice. Hayley almost fainted with relief as she saw the old man from the other day hobbling towards her. He was very very small, his walking stick hitting the ground with random thuds.

"You scared me!" Hayley said as she frowned.

"Yeah well so did you're lil' brat of a brother and his stupid gang, but I ain't complainin' am I?" He snapped, eyeing her sharply. Hayley folded her arms.

"Can I ask why you're following me?"

"Don't worry yourself, I ain't no pervert or nuthin'," The man shuffled closer. "You're involved with a certain Cullen, ain't ya missy?"

Hayley raised her eyebrow. "What has that got to do with you?"

"I thought so. I got somethin' that you might need to see,"

She watched as he hobbled past her, expecting her to follow him. "I don't even know you're name!"

"It's Samuel Foster, but Mr Foster to you missy," He barked over his shoulder. Hayley watched him go for a moment, contemplating the situation. What could he possibly have to show her about Carlisle? He was just an old man...and if he was dangerous, she could easily overpower him. Sighing, she hitched up the shopping in her hands and took off after him.

**Review! ^^**


	9. Chapter 9 A Deadly Encounter

**I found a snooker ball in my pocket earlier...apparently I played pool on New Year's Eve...Who knew eh?**

**Here's the next chapter, hope you all enjoy! This chapter is a little dark...If you don't like blood...don't read. **

**Review! ^^ XxxX **

**Chapter 9: A deadly encounter**

Hayley observed the small little house she was now sitting in. It wasn't as bad as the outside looked, in fact it was quite cosy. Every service was littered with random things, things from the past, decorations, ornaments. There were photos with people smiling happily at her...one in particular stood out. It was old, black and white. Mr Foster sat looking young and happy, probably in his early 30's, his arm slung around a very beautiful woman, with dark curling hair. Her eyes were piercing, the smile on her face broad and excited.

"Done nosing around?" Mr Foster asked in his rasping voice. Hayley cast her eyes away from the picture.

"It's a beautiful picture," She admitted. "Was she you're wife?"

"A very long time ago." He snapped.

"Oh," Hayley saw his eyes soften slightly in the amber glow of the lamp before hardening again.

"I ain't gonna lecture you Miss Summers. I know how you young ones are..." He mumbled, hobbling around his small abode. "But there's something about them Cullen's that's just not right,"

Hayley narrowed her eyes. "What are you talking about?"

He opened a small door and vanished. "You coming or what?"

Hayley sighed impatiently, following him into a smaller study room. The wall was practically covered in pictures, most of them black and white, all of random people.

"Right...see here," He pointed to a photo. "Anyone you recognise?"

Hayley squinted, looking at the blurry image for a moment...she stared at one person in particular...and let out a soft gasp. "Carlisle..." Her eyes widened slightly. He stood as if he didn't know anyone was photographing him, his beautiful face poised, his body in old Victorian styled clothes. No...that couldn't be Carlisle!

"And this," He drew out another photo. Hayley saw him again, and then again...more pictures showing Carlisle in different time periods, his clothes different...Hayley drew away from them.

"Are they his relatives or something?" She asked.

Mr Foster chuckled as if sympathetically. "You wish they were,"

"Why are you showing me these?"

He sat down slowly. "My family have been following the Cullen's for generations. Before cameras where invented, even before pen and paper were invented. And the one person who has been tracked the most, is Carlisle."

Hayley just stared at the grey old man in front of her, as he rested his walking stick against the desk and glanced at the photographs. "Tracking? Following? Why?"

"Because they are not what they appear to be,"

She suddenly noticed something. "Hey, what happened to your hick accent?"

"Well I have to have some sort of disguise, don't I? Ha, never heard someone call it a 'hick' accent before," He didn't smile, or laugh, his face remained as cold as stone. "Doctor Carlisle Cullen isn't the Doctor you know, in fact, his whole family are inhuman,"

"Inhuman?" Hayley scoffed. "You're mad,"

"I'm sure you've noticed, Miss Summers? That there are strange things about them? Things you noticed that just didn't seem to add up?"

She said nothing. He raised his eyebrow slightly. "Cold skin, eating nothing...sometimes moving faster than normal...? You see, in those photographs, they are not Carlisle's relatives...they are all Carlisle. All of them are him. He doesn't die, he doesn't age...he lives forever. He and his family are all the same, the same coloured eyes, the same cold, pale skin...they are all the same thing,"

"And what is that, Mr Foster?" Hayley asked quietly. He looked directly at her.

"_Vampires_, Miss Summers. Vampires."

Her silence was understandable. She just couldn't believe this man was actually suggesting that the Cullen's were vampires.

Completely absurd!

She shook her head. "Absolutely crazy,"

"Am I? Maybe all those stupid idiots out there haven't noticed, haven't the inclination to ask. But I am telling you, those Cullen's are vampires! Blood sucking, monstrous vampires!" Mr Foster brandished his hands around in his enthusiasm for such a ridiculous notion.

"Carlisle is anything _but _monstrous! He is the kindest man I've ever met!" Hayley protested.

"That's what they want you to think...his little set up at the hospital, the kids going to school! A lie! All of it!"

"Stop!" Hayley cried. "I don't want to hear anymore of you're crazy theories!"

"The proof is right there in your hands child!" He hissed. "Whether you choose to believe me or not, it's up to you, but those Cullen's are dangerous!"

Hayley took a deep breath, looking down at the various images of her beloved Carlisle and shaking her head. "No. No I don't believe it. And I'm leaving,"

...

_How could Carlisle be a monster...? He couldn't be. _

_Sure the Cullen's are different..._

_But Vampires don't exist! _

_Why am I even giving that crazy old man a second thought?_

"Earth to HAYLEY!" Stephanie roared. Hayley jumped, dropping her sandwich onto the canteen floor.

"What?" Hayley snapped, retrieving her food and placing it on her tray.

"You just float in and out of your own world so much! What the hell is going on in that head of yours?"

"You know what Steph, I have no idea anymore," Hayley admitted.

"It's OK. How's things with Brett? He speaking to you?" Stephanie asked as she unscrewed the lid of her soda with a hiss.

"Just general stuff, like good morning, goodnight...I have no idea what to say to him," Hayley sighed. Suddenly she stiffened. Turning to the table in the corner of the canteen, she felt every pair of golden amber eyes watching her. It was quite unnerving, and as soon as she caught their eyes, they turned away. Hayley continued to stare at the Cullen's for a few moments, finally turning to meet Stephanie's concerned gaze. "I need to go,"

"Go? Go where?" Stephanie asked loudly, beginning to stand up.

Hayley scooped up her tray. "Just...somewhere. Please just leave me alone for a while?"

"Fine," Stephanie said as she flopped back down to her seat. "I am definitely taking you out this Friday, you need some TLC,"

Hayley said nothing more, her heart racing faster then what was considered normal. She didn't like how they had been staring at her. They weren't friendly stares, and even from Alice, who had always been really nice. Something was going on and Hayley wondered whether she wanted to be a part of it anymore.

...

_She could taste the blood...taste it and she loved it. The burning in her throat began to ease, the throbbing pain soothed like nothing before. It was euphoric, in her world doomed by hell. She was definitely going to hell now. She noticed his screams had slowly died, and now the weak human was silent, still, the peace of death finally upon him. She envied him as she backed away from the bloodied body, envied how easy it was for him to die, She felt her anger, her hatred consuming her...and then she saw __**his**__ face...and she screamed in agony._

"This happening too much now!" Cathy roared, storming into Hayley's bedroom and flooding it with light. Hayley was breathing heavily, the scream that had escaped her lips burnt her sore throat.

"Did you watch a horror movie or something? I've heard you waking up and screaming or shouting for weeks now and it's becoming ridiculous!"

Hayley wiped her face of tears and cold sweat. "N-no..." Was all she could manage, her body shaking uncontrollably.

"Hayley Hayley Hayley..." Cathy sighed, sitting on the edge of the bed next to her shaking daughter. Hayley just watched her Mum silently, taking deep gulps of air and only thinking one thing. _I want Carlisle. _

"Are you being bullied? You and Stephanie have a fight?" Her Mum tried.

Hayley shook her head. "No..."

"Is it about a man? Because believe me, it's not worth having nightmares about..."

"_No _Mum, I don't know what it is," Hayley lied, kind of. "I'm fine..." She lay her head back down, pulling the covers up to her chin. Cathy watched her for a moment, and then lowered her head, kissing Hayley on the forehead.

"Night," She muttered, standing up quietly and closing Hayley's bedroom door. Hayley curled up and promptly fell back asleep.

...

Wearing skinny jeans, a fitted silver top that exposed an acceptable amount of cleavage, and silver heels, Hayley left the house with Stephanie. Friday night had come rather quickly, and both girls were giggling excitedly about the night ahead of them.

"Wow Hay, never thought you'd be this excited about going out," Stephanie grinned as she drove out of Forks.

"Me neither," Hayley replied, putting on a CD and raising the volume. Stephanie had a pretty decent car, curtsey of her Dad, because neither of them had the cash for a taxi.

"Since you don't drink Hay..."

"Yes, I'll drive us home," Hayley answered, rolling her eyes. Stephanie laughed. She had a tiny blue boob tube on, matching heels and a blue Alice band in her hair. She hadn't dared to try and convince Hayley to wear a dress, just content with the fact she was actually going out again, and deciding to wear a pair of skinnies aswell.

"I hope you're idiot brother doesn't decide to rob another house tonight,"

"If he does I will beat him to the next century,"

"Ha! Like you did with that Irena woman!? I swear Hay, I knew you had an aggressive side, but I never thought you'd actually punch someone. It's probably a good thing you don't drink,"

Hayley still felt slightly bad about that, then remembered what Carlisle had told her...She blushed. "Don't remind me,"

They got to Port Angeles in record time, meeting Beth as they parked in the nearest multi story car park. Hayley then questioned how long the car park stayed open, and they replied with 'no one even works here, it's _never _closed,' and then pulling her along towards the club.

Inside was very similar to the one they had been in the previously, though this one was lit up with lights that were implanted into the walls, casting a dark red glow over everyone and everything. Within an hour of being there Hayley began to relax, repeatedly telling random guys that she didn't want them to buy her a drink, or dance with them, or even breath the same air as them. Harsh, but true.

Then she spotted someone. Someone standing extremely still, poised, like a spring that was coiled, waiting to snap. Hayley felt cold chills running down her spine. He had dirty blonde hair, tide back to a knot at the back of his head, his shoulders were broad, his tall stature giving him the look of being unbreakable.

Hayley turned from him, not wanting to look at him any longer. He seemed to be looking for someone, and she felt sorry for whoever that was.

"Hayyley!!!" Stephanie cried, hair swishing around her face. "You having fun baby?"

"YEAH!" Hayley shouted back. Stephanie giggled, obviously getting to the tipsy stage.

Hayley wasp pulled to the dance floor, engaging in several dances with Stephanie, who then stumbled away with another friend and left Hayley with a baffled looking Beth. "She's crazy!!"

Hayley nodded, her stomach dropping when she saw that same man approach the intoxicated Stephanie. The redhead immediately perked up, her eyelashes fluttering flirtatiously. He swiped some hair from her face, saying something in her ear which made her giggle. Within a few moments, Stephanie sort her out and marched over.

"Come on, we're getting out of here,"

At first Hayley thought she meant going home, and she breathed in relief. But she realised otherwise when the guy came over, his eyes as black as night. "James says there's a great bar just down the road,"

Hayley felt like fainting. "No Steph, stay here,"

"Oh come on! If you don't go I'll go by myself," Stephanie smiled sweetly. Hayley glanced at this James guy, the look on his face creeping her out. She definitely didn't want to leave Stephanie alone with this guy.

"OK fine, but half an hour, then we're coming back here,"

"Whatever you say!" Stephanie beamed.

...

_Carlisle...Carlisle...I need you..._

Hayley thought as she followed Stephanie. She was laughing and giggling with this guy who looked like he wanted her for breakfast.

It was safe to say that looking around, there were no other bars. Hayley began to sweat, nausea hitting her with full force. There was such a strong bad feeling in the back of her mind that it was sending her into a frenzy. "Steph...Steph forget this, let's just go!" She called.

"Hayley lighten up will you?" Stephanie drawled.

"Yeah Hayley. Lighten up," James said smoothly. Hayley saw the evil glint in his eyes.

_Shit. Shit shit shit!_

Without warning, another guy seemed to just emerge from thin air towards them. Stephanie looked slightly confused now, and Hayley felt like fainting. This guy was equally handsome, with pale white skin and thick, black hair. His eyes were the same as James's, so dark, and amazingly scary.

"Who do we have here then?" He asked in a deep cold voice.

"Blaze, this is Stephanie," James introduced eerily, his head cocking to one side. "And Hayley,"

The corner of Blaze's mouth twitched. They were playing games with them, Hayley knew it. "Nice to meet you ladies,"

"James...is this bar near here?" Stephanie asked in a nervous tone.

"Just through here..."James pointed at the door to what appeared to be a house, dimly lit by the flickering street lamps.

"You know what...we actually, have to go back and check something," Stephanie said, taking Hayley by the arm. The two of them made an attempt to move when Blaze quickly, almost too quickly, appeared behind them.

"Now now girls...you came this far,"

"Look just let us go!" Hayley protested, gasping as he came right up to her face.

"You're not going anywhere," He hissed in a quiet voice. Then backing away slightly, he smiled. "I like this one..."

James chuckled in his own evil amusement, ushering the two of them inside. Hayley had no idea what they were going to do with them, but one thing was certain; they weren't getting out of here alive.

"So can we get you a drink ladies?" Blaze asked, making both men laugh. They led them through the dark, damp hall. The wallpaper was peeling from the walls, mould growing over the ceiling and cracks dotted here and there. Hayley felt Stephanie shaking as she held onto her arm, too scared to even speak.

"I smell humans," A woman's voice said as they were taken through to a room with nothing in it, at all.

"For me and Blaze. You just fed," Blaze told the very beautiful woman. She smiled, her dark curled hair and piercing eyes suddenly seemed very familiar to Hayley. The woman looked at Hayley, who gasped. The woman's eyes were a deep blood red, and she had splashes of blood tinting the white jacket she was wearing.

Something just wasn't right about these people. "Who are you?" Hayley demanded.

"Ha!" The woman snarled. "Wouldn't you like to know," She stalked forwards, gripping Hayley and taking a big gulp of air. "This one had been around our kind...I can smell it on her,"

"You're...you! I know you," Hayley said as the woman backed away. "You're the woman I saw in that picture...Mr Foster..."

The sound of his name must have struck a chord. A flash of surprise hit the woman's face, before she narrowed her blood red eyes into a glare. "I have no idea who you are talking about little girl,"

"Shut up both of you," James hissed. "This isn't a reunion." He grabbed both her and Stephanie bags quickly and tossed them to Blaze.

The woman eyed Hayley furiously as she left the room, Blaze following her. James pushed them both further into the empty room, and Stephanie shrieked. Hayley followed her trial of sight, gasping in horror when she saw the wall.

Blood.

Splattering all over the wall...

"SHIT! SHIT SHIT!" Stephanie screamed, tears running down her face.

"Steph sssh!" Hayley grabbed hold of her friend, who now had tears streaming heavily down her face.

"Just LET US GO! We haven't done anything!!" Stephanie yelled.

Hayley stared at James over Stephanie's shaking shoulder, shaking just as much as the sobbing redhead was. "What do you want from us?" She asked quietly.

James just walked over to them both, grabbing Stephanie and pulling her easily from Hayley's grip. "NO! Give her BACK!!!" Hayley cried.

"It's a shame...you're both quite hot," James grinned hauntingly. "You should probably learn not to follow strangers..." He slammed Stephanie into the wall. Hayley ran up to him, attempting to prize him off of her, and he flicked out his arm, sending her flying backwards to the floor. She barely had time to recover when Stephanie's high pitched scream filled her ears. Hayley looked up, a splash of deep red blood hitting her mid drift and splashing onto her neck and hair.

Stephanie still screamed.

Hayley felt her insides ripping apart. She could see the blood on her hands, smell it in the air, hear Stephanie screaming, the repulsive sound of flesh being torn apart...

And then silence.

All Hayley could hear now was her own, heavy breathing. James didn't seem finished...but Stephanie was. After a few more minutes, she heard a thud, saw Stephanie's limp, shredded body hit the floor, and her own body felt numb and cold. She couldn't quite comprehend what was happening, silent tears staining her cheeks.

"Don't worry..." James said quietly as he leant down to Hayley's level. He ran his hand over her cheek as she trembled uncontrollably, smudging blood to her face. "It'll be over soon..." And then he was gone.

Hayley looked around wildly. She couldn't understand how any of this could be happening, hadn't she just been laughing and having fun half an hour ago? What if she'd just stopped Stephanie in the club...? None of this would be happening...

Stephanie was dead! Hayley felt sick. The blood was everywhere, flooding the carpet, splattering over her like paint...She was going to die. This wasn't how she wanted to die! "Carlisle!" She whimpered pitifully. "Please...someone help me..." Her voice was weak, and lifeless.

W_hat can I do!?!_

It was then that she spotted the window. It was dirty and covered in grime, but it was a way out. Hayley stood, her legs so wobbly it took a moment to regain her balance; and she went over to it. With shaking hands, she fumbled with the latch, pulling hard as it stuck together with muck. After a moment, it pulled free.

She ran back to Stephanie. Well...what used to be Stephanie. She held her breath, the blood making it hard as she dug her hands into her jean pocket to produce the car keys. It was always Stephanie's motto to put car keys/house-keys in her pocket and not her purse. Holding in a sob, she ran back to the window and open it as quietly as she could, flipping her legs over quickly. As she hit the ground, her heels clacked on the concrete noisily and she winced, quickly pulling them off and discarding them.

Running bare foot as fast as she could, she hoped and prayed that they were still unaware of her escape. If they were what she thought they were, it wouldn't take them long to find out. She glanced around, but the streets, typically, were completely empty of people. Not even daring to stop and catch her breath she continued to run to the car park, deciding her best option was to get out of there and fast. The floor was not kind to her feet and she had several grazes and cuts by the time she got to the multi-story car park. Panic and adrenaline set in. She kept thinking that any moment, one of those monsters would swoop down in front of her and grab her. Every shadow, every rustle from the wind made her heart almost stop. She ran to the car and unlocked it. The car park was eerily empty, her footsteps echoing around the vast grey walls, water dripping down from a leak in the roof. She got in quickly, shoving the key into the ignition and revving the car into life. Without a second thought, she sped away, the wheels skidding and squeaking as she did. "Please get me home...please...please..." She muttered shakily, her blood stained hands clenching the wheel tightly. The road whipped beneath her speeding car and she didn't even bother to stop at the stop sign.

And that's when she saw him.

Standing in the middle of the road. Watching, not moving, as the car sped closer and closer. Hayley gasped, the cold eyes of her predator unforgiving and angry as the lights of the car flashed within them. He held out his hand. Hayley didn't even have time to break. She felt the car stop, as if it had hit a brick wall. The rear of the vehicle lifted from the air with the impact, landing back down with a heavy thud.

Hayley suddenly couldn't see properly. She was dizzy, confused and could just about see the smoke billowing from the wrecked bonnet of the car. The blurry figure of Blaze came to the window besides her and with one tug, he ripped the door clean off. He tossed it away like it was a tennis ball, and tugged Hayley from the car. Her body was pretty much limp, and she could see no other way out of this than dying.

"You really thought you could escape?" Blaze asked, his grip on her wrist tightening.

Hayley gulped the air to her winded lungs. "I...know...what you are..."

He laughed mercilessly. "Well done! Bonus for the human!" He lowered his head to her face. "Now...I will kill you,"

Hayley closed her eyes. _Carlisle...I love you._

**Reveiw! ^^**


	10. Chapter 10 Saying Goodbye

**Hey! Here's the next chapter. I found this really hard to write :'( **

**Review XxX**

**Chapter 10: Saying Goodbye **

Hayley winced, her eyes closed, waiting to feel death. She thought about her Mum, about Brett...Stephanie lying dead, her time already gone. And then about him, Carlisle, how much she wanted to see him one more time...

She felt those cold hands grasping her too tightly, her back hitting the car, her head tilted to expose her neck...A long growl filtered through the air. Hayley felt Blaze stiffen, his actions halted, but she was too scared to open her eyes.

There was a loud bang, as if too boulders had been smashed together, a loud hissing sound ripping into the air. Blaze's weight left her body, and she opened her eyes in shock, a flash of blond sending the unsuspecting Blaze crashing down the road. She blinked, trying to register what was happening, not believing who it was that she was seeing.

Carlisle looked terrifying. He backed away from Blaze, pushing Hayley behind him protectively. A low growl erupted from deep inside his chest, his eyes turning black. Blaze moved with inhuman speed back to the car, stopping just short of Carlisle.

"I'll rip you apart and burn the pieces if you touch her again," Carlisle hissed menacingly, poised like a viper ready to strike.

Blaze narrowed his eyes. "You're protecting a _human_?"

"I advise you to leave," Carlisle replied. Hayley trembled, her eyes going back and forth between the two of them.

"I'm not really in the mood to cooperate," Blaze retorted angrily, taking a couple of steps forward. Carlisle growled again, this time even louder. Blaze shot forwards. Hayley was pushed backwards, landing heavily onto the edge of the road. Carlisle grabbed hold of Blaze's neck, slamming him down to the car. Glass and metal were sent in every which way, the roof collapsing from the sheer force of Carlisle's strength. Blaze hissed, grabbing hold of Carlisle and pushing him away. He landed heavily next to Hayley on his feet, leaving behind two huge cracks in the tarmac.

"You're really going to fight me over the girl?" Blaze said, fists clenched.

"I'll _kill _you over her," Carlisle replied. Hayley felt something trickle down her face, forgetting she'd hit her head when Blaze had stopped the car, and realised it was blood.

Blaze looked from her trembling form, to Carlisle, slamming his fist to the bonnet of the car, the low hum from the wrecked engine suddenly silenced. "Fine, have her! You're a traitor! A disgrace to our kind! You'll be destroyed, I promise you that!" And then he vanished.

Hayley, still on the floor, watched as Carlisle stood with his eyes closed, trying to calm himself down. She took deep breathes, staring at him fearfully. She never thought him capable of such anger, his strength was unbelievable, there was another side to him that she hardly knew at all.

But right now she didn't care. He had saved her. Saved her life, from a death that had ended Stephanie's life. She tried to stand up her legs were like jelly, a wave of vertigo making it impossible to move.

"Hayley..." She heard his voice in her ear. He crouched besides her, his hands falling to her arms to hold her steady. "I'm sorry...." He whispered , the pain in his voice almost breaking her heart. "I'm so so sorry,"

And then she fell into blackness.

...

_Her screaming ceased for a while, but the pain did not. The pain remained, like it would for all eternity, because that is how it had to be. _

_She had betrayed him, lost him, failed him. Become the monster he never wanted her to be. _

"_You left me! You LEFT ME!" She cried, slamming her fist into the bloodied wall, brick and mortar crumbling at her strength. The young man's body lay limp, lifeless...Hayley stared, watching as she heard another set of screaming..._Stephanie...she was dead...

"Carlisle...she's going to be OK..." Alice's voice said.

"I know," Came his short reply.

"We're all worried about you...you've sat here watching her for ages..."

"I'm not leaving her until she wakes up,"

Hayley could hear the voices, which were not far away, but couldn't comprehend where she was. Her eyes felt heavy, as did her whole body, her head stabbing with pain. She stirred, her eyes flickering slightly, eventually wrenching them open. She didn't recognise much, other than she was lying on a beige coloured couch, her body covered in a thick white blanket.

She glanced around warily, her memory hazy. When she met Carlisle's worried eyes, it all came back. _Oh God...she's dead...Stephanie..._Hayley sat up a bit too quickly, a small groan of pain escaping her lips. She felt achy and sore, random inky purple bruises dotted on her arms.

"Hayley it's alight..." Carlisle said, coming towards her. He crouched besides the couch, his face level with hers.

"Where am I?" She demanded, though her voice was weak.

"You're in my house, we thought it best you come here, I treated you're wound and Alice changed your clothes," He said, lightly brushing some hair from her face. She winced at his touch, drawing back from him.

"I can't..." She began, her throat clamming up as hot tears fell down her face.

"I'm sorry..." Carlisle lowered his hands.

She felt her heart tearing apart inside. "That old man was right..." She whispered. "You are...you're all..."

His anguish was clear as she said the last word. _"Vampires."_

...

"_The attack on two 18 year old girls from Forks ended with the death of Stephanie Knowles..."_

"_Reports are calling this attack 'brutal' and 'sickening,' her body found in the early of hours of the morning near the edge of a road..."_

The news of Stephanie death travelled throughout Forks like wild fire. No one quite knew what had happened, or how it had happened, all they knew was that it had resulted in a death.

Hayley was sat staring out of her window, her eyes red from crying. She barely heard her bedroom door opening. She didn't do much of anything anymore. She hadn't eaten in days, hadn't gone out anywhere, and hadn't slept. Her dreams often caused her to wake up, run to the bathroom and spill out half her guts, so she tried not to fall asleep.

"Hayley, sweetheart, I brought you some food," Cathy said, placing a tray onto the bed. She stood in her daughter's bedroom for a few moments, willing for Hayley to say something, anything, but when she got no response, she left.

Hayley looked over the food on the tray, and with one angry swipe, sent it flying to the floor. She then proceeded to kick anything within sight, cursing with every fresh tear that fell down her face. She hadn't done anything like this since her Dad had been around, the memory of it sending another object hurtling across the room.

She hadn't said much to Carlisle after she had woken up. He had seemed lost, hurt, and above all, guilty. She was grateful he had saved her, but her fear pushed her away from him. She wanted nothing more than to feel his arms around her, to hear his beautiful voice...but she just couldn't. It wasn't the same anymore. Her phone clattered to the floor, and Hayley stopped throwing things around. She picked it up, and turned it on for the first time since Stephanie's death. She had so many missed calls it was unbelievable, a third of them from Fran and other concerned people, but the majority from Carlisle. She turned it off again, letting it fall to the bed.

...

"Hayley...?" Brett said in a worried voice, just as darkness had begun to set over Forks. "Why didn't you eat any food?"

Hayley didn't look at him. She managed to sort out the mess she'd made, piling the ruined food on the tray and leaving it on the floor. "I'm not hungry,"

"But...you haven't eaten anything for days..."

"I know!" She snapped. "What's your point?"

Brett looked hurt, and confused. He sat on the edge of her bed cautiously. "I'm really sorry...about Stephanie," He whispered.

Hayley fought the tears angrily. "Yeah well, she's gone. Nothing anyone can do,"

"Mum is really worried Hays. Everyone is,"

"That's great to know," She replied, hating herself for being so cruel. "Finally decided to speak to me have you?"

"I'm sorry! For being so stupid, and not speaking to you! I was being an idiot..." He looked at the floor. "I promise I won't ever do anything like that again, ever, and I really mean it,"

Hayley watched him for a moment, his blue eyes glazing over slightly. "Brett...I'm not mad at you anymore, I don't _care _what you did. I just want Stephanie back. And I want..." She stopped, deciding not to mention Carlisle.

Brett nodded sadly. Hayley moved forwards. "I'm sorry for being a cow to you just then,"

"I wish you would eat something," Brett replied. Hayley sighed as he spotted her phone. "Hayley...have you spoken to Dr Cullen since...well you know...?"

"No," She shook her head.

"But...you were happy when you were with him, and he-"

"Brett, please. Just leave it?" Hayley pleaded, not wanting to cry again.

"Ok," Brett said in defeat, getting to his feet. Realising he wasn't going to convince her to eat, he wondered from her room, and out of sheer lack of energy, she lay down and fell into an uneasy slumber.

...

Hayley felt every single pair of eyes on her as she walked into the canteen Monday afternoon. It was as if she had two heads, or eight eyes. Maybe they didn't expect to see her so soon after what had happened? She couldn't care less. She needed a distraction...

But everywhere she looked reminded her of Stephanie. Maybe this wasn't such a good idea after all.

She stared at the food in front of her, wondering why she'd bothered to get anything. It wasn't as if she would eat it.

"You really should eat it,"

Hayley started as Edward appeared in the seat next to her. "Why?"

"Because you'll die otherwise," He said. Hayley narrowed her eyes.

"What do you want Edward?"

"For you to go and talk to Carlisle,"

Hayley stared ahead angrily. "I can't."

"Why not?" His golden eyes burning into her, like he could read her mind...

"I _can_ read your mind,"

Hayley's eyes widened. _That's not possible..._

"It is possible for me," He seemed slightly amused.

"This is why I can't...I don't understand any of it!"

"Which is why you should talk to my father. We aren't like the others Hayley, especially not Carlisle."

"But you're still Vampires. Fictional, made up Vampires. I mean, what will it be next? Werewolves?" Hayley sighed. "I just can't do it! Please leave me alone," She stood up and left quickly, thinking about the most obnoxiously annoying song as she went.

...

Cleaning out Stephanie's locker was probably the hardest thing she'd ever had to do.

With a box in her arms, she placed the objects into it carefully. Her eyes leaked to their own accord and she barely noticed anymore, peeling off a picture of her and Stephanie from the inside of the locker door and placing it in her bag.

She walked out of school at a slow pace, taking a different route towards Stephanie's house. The lights in her bedroom were on, and for a split second she almost forgot what she was doing. Pulling herself together, Hayley got to the front door, tapping it twice and waiting.

The door opened. Stephanie's Mum, Melinda, appeared. "Hayley," She said, her eyes red and puffy.

"Hello, I brought Steph's stuff...from school," Hayley lifted the box in her hands slightly.

"Oh, thank you, why don't you come in?"

Hayley came into the all too familiar house, her eyes scanning over the rooms that held very important and happy memories.

"Sorry the place is a mess..." Melinda said, her voice weak and quiet. "It just isn't the same anymore,"

Hayley placed the box onto the coffee table. "I took a picture from her things...of me and her. You don't mind do you?"

Melinda shook her head, her eyes watering. "No, not at all," She sat down on the couch, staring off into space. Hayley lowered her eyes, she heard the low hum of the radio coming from the kitchen, and knew it was Stephanie's Dad. He would be sitting on a stool, the window open, and a cigarette in his hand.

She walked up the stairs silently, her hand sliding over the banister. Stephanie's room remained lit, the fairy lights casting a pretty glow over her bedroom. Everything was right where she'd left it. Even down to the shoes littering the floor, her school books piled under magazines and clothes. Hayley ran her hand over the wood of her desk, looking up at her wall which was covered in pictures.

"I can't seem to find the will to turn her lights off," Melinda said from the doorway. Hayley turned to her, seeing the tear trails staining her cheeks. "I feel like...if there on, she's might come home,"

She stepped further into the room, taking something from the desk. "I think, you should have this,"

Hayley saw the silver pendant in her hand, Stephanie's favourite pendant. "I couldn't..."

"Yes, yes you can. She'd want you to have it," Melinda insisted, placing it in Hayley's palm and curling her fingers around it tightly.

"Thank you," Hayley choked. The pendant was butterfly shaped, silver and pink jewels glistening within it brightly. Melinda held onto her hand for a moment, before glancing around the room. She left silently.

Hayley repeated the action, observing Stephanie's empty room for one last time. "Goodbye Steph, I'll miss you," She whispered, closing the door behind her.

...

**Review XxX**


	11. Chapter 11 Die Another Day

**Vampire: Marrying a human is really not a good idea**

**Person: Why not?**

**Vampire: Cuz, its like if you married a hamburger. I mean, it might last a while...but eventually, you're gonna eat the hamburger.**

**Person: Ahh...just, one question?**

**Vampire: Yah?**

**Person: Why would you marry a hamburger?**

**Vampire: *Slaps forehead***

**(From Heather's Blog- Youtube) **

**Hey!! Next chappie, sorry it's late! I love you all for reading this, keep reviewing my lovelies, more is on the way!! Muhahahahaa! **

**Enjoy, review! ^^ **

**Chapter 11: Die Another Day**

Hayley let the earth crumble from her fingers. It scattered slightly in the wind, hitting the wooden coffin which now lay in the ground.

Stephanie's funeral had brought many people together. Everyone stood silently by her graveside, a canopy of black umbrellas shielding them from the rain. Hayley only cried silently now; taking a step back and allowing the service to come to a close. Melinda softly sobbed, dabbing her eyes with tissue, her husband still and quiet besides her. He made no attempt to console his wife, staring at the grave with a vacant expression.

Everyone knew Hayley had been the last one to see Stephanie, and somehow, Hayley felt even worse from that thought. She had no idea what any of them were thinking, and she could feel Irena's glare burning a hole in the back of her head. Stephanie's Mum really needed to wise up on her friends. It was quite unbelievable that even a funeral couldn't deter that horrible woman from her jealousy, not that there was anything to be jealous about, Hayley hadn't spoken to Carlisle for at least two weeks now.

It really was killing her. She wanted him, needed him. She knew he must be hurting, and she felt bad for hurting him too.

And then she caught a pair of eyes.

Mr Foster was standing further away from the grave. He leant on his walking stick, and she stared at him, the tears never stopping. _This is what you meant...isn't it? _She thought. The look on his face gave her his answer.

_Yes._

He left.

Hayley cast her eyes to the floor. How could any of this be happening? Surely those dreams, those never ending dreams, everything that had happened, Mr Foster, Vampires? Had they all been leading up to this? To some inexplicable fate that had chosen to rid her of her best friend? What was it that she had to do?

...

"If you lift me up, just get me through this night...I know I'll rest tomorrow, and I'll be strong enough to try..."

Hayley stared into space. She didn't really know why she was listening to depressing music in class, but Miss Graham didn't seem to be giving her a break, and she didn't feel like listening to happy go lucky tunes at the present.

At lunch, she didn't even bother to go to the canteen, and the thought of having to sit through maths afterwards sent her walking through the parking lot to get home.

"Hayley!"

She sighed, and kept walking, pretending not to hear.

"Hayley I know you heard, I can read your mind you know," Edward caught up with her easily, stepping in front of her.

"Which, to my mind, is a slight invasion of privacy, wouldn't you think?" Hayley retorted, side stepping him and beginning to walk again. Edward followed, much to her annoyance.

"Look, I'm gonna get straight to the point," He said as he blocked her way again. Hayley folded her arms, looking up at him and tilting her head.

_Get this over with then. _She thought, to which he raised an eyebrow. A_nd stop reading my thoughts!!_

"Sorry. Anyway, look. I can't take Carlisle anymore. I can't take his dreary moods, and his thoughts are so damn depressing it's bringing the whole house down. Will you please, please just get over this and talk to him?"

Hayley looked beyond Edward to anything else other than his eyes. They reminded her too much of Carlisle's. "Edward..." She fought angrily against her tears. "I witnessed my best friend being ripped to shreds by a mythical creature. I can't tell anyone because they'd think I'd gone mad, and I am completely terrified that I'm going insane, so please, for the second time, leave me alone,"

"Carlisle is the most humane, compassionate of all of us...you could not find his equal in all of history, there is nothing he wouldn't do for any of us, especially you," Edward looked fierce now, angry. Hayley took a step back as his eyes shone black for a moment, which he immediately regretted. "I'm sorry..."

Hayley was overwhelmed by his passion for his father, but she could understand. She loved Carlisle, she knew how amazing he was, how dedicated...She jumped when Alice appeared next to Edward in the blink of an eye. She regarded Hayley for a moment. "Edward...I think we should leave her alone now,"

"But Alice..." He began, but she gave him a sharp look. Obviously reading her thoughts, Edward just nodded. "Fine,"

"Cya round Hay," Alice said sadly, both her and Edward walking back to school.

"_...there is nothing he wouldn't do for any of us, especially you."_

...

She was walking in the darkness. So stupid, so stupid to walking around at this hour...Hayley screwed up her face in fright at every shadow, every rustle, every icy breeze that tickled the branches of the trees above her. She was a lost soul, wandering aimlessly.

"Hayley..." She heard a whisper and span around.

"What?! Who is it!?" She cried, staring into the darkness.

"Hayley...foolish, pathetic girl,"

Emitting a small, breathless squeal, Hayley cowered when she saw the dark haired Vampire enter the clearing. The moonlight that filtered silver beams through the black sky made his blood red eyes gleam brightly. They stood out, inhuman and evil. He chuckled. "What are you doing out here all alone my dear?"

Hayley shivered, his voice cold, deep and merciless. "Please...please leave me alone," She whimpered pathetically. In flash he was right in front of her. She jumped, attempting to step backwards, but his stone like arms reached out and pulled her against him.

"Sssh..." He mocked as she trembled and shrieked. "I promise I won't make it hurt...too much,"

"Why are you doing this?" She said into his chest, her eyes closed.

"Because you smell oh so appetising..."

Hayley struggled to be released in vain. "Carlisle! Carlisle please help me!"

Blaze stepped back and held her at arm's length, eyes burning in their blackness. "Carlisle? You expect Carlisle to save you after you rejected him so heartlessly?"

"But...I was...I was scared..."

"Ohh...you were scared?" Blaze ran his hands over her flushed cheeks. "Anyway, it wouldn't matter now. I dealt with him myself,"

"What do you mean?" Hayley asked in terror. "What did you do to him?"

Blaze turned to his right with a evil, insane grin on his face. Hayley followed his trail of vision. She caught sight of flames, burning, hot flames, at first too bright for her to see properly. Once her eyes managed to focus, she could see...Carlisle...burning...

She screamed.

And screamed.

And then she sat up quickly. Her eyes burnt with hot tears, she was met with the dull afternoon light of her bedroom.

Taking huge gulps of air, she went to get up but her body failed her and she ended up crumpling to the floor.

"Carlisle..." She whispered. There was no way to escape anymore. She had to be with him. She just had to. He haunted her every thought, her every dream...And she loved him so much she could barely breathe.

It was then that she noticed her phone peeking out from under her bed. Hayley hadn't looked at it since she'd thrown it to the floor, and she took hold of it slowly.

She turned it on, another set of missed calls flashing up on the screen. And there was one voicemail.

Holding the phone to her ear, she waited.

_Hayley. You're not answering you're phone, I know you're not, and I have called many times...I am sorry, sorry for your loss, sorry for not being able to protect you sooner. What I am is not something I ever choose to be, not something I wanted to be...but I am glad for being what I am, because I would never have met you otherwise. Whatever my purpose, whether I am damned or not, I love you. Never forget that. I won't call you again, but I will always be there for you. _

She let her arm fall back to the floor slowly, his beautiful voice making her brain turn to mush. She yearned for him, but the hurt inside of her still ebbed away.

"Steph...what would you do?" She whispered, closing her eyes and leaning on the side of her bed, still on the floor. There was a loud gush of wind which whistled against the house, the window suddenly bursting open. Hayley stood up, staring incredulously at the open window. The curtains billowed from the strong wind, blowing random things around her room. With difficulty she managed to shut it with a loud bang, a piece of paper fluttering to the windowsill. She stared down at it, catching a few words on the crumpled paper. _**Carlisle...go...get...him! **_

Hayley grabbed it, unfolding it quickly, and let out a small gasp. It was the notes her and Stephanie had been passing in class, seeming like a life time ago.

"Steph...you're gonna be the death of me," Hayley said as she shook her head in disbelief, and somewhere, a long way away, Stephanie was laughing.

...

Now she was nervous.

What would Carlisle do? Would he want to see her?

So many damn questions, not enough answers. Hayley heard a loud rumble of thunder tumble over head as she walked, quickly, a bright clap of lightening following it shortly. She grimaced, but it wasn't going to deter her from Carlisle. She couldn't get that dream from her mind...the thought of him hurt was enough to drive her insane.

And then there was the fact that he was a vampire. Carlisle Cullen, one of the gentlest, kindest people Hayley had ever met was a mythical blood sucking vampire. She didn't know whether to be turned on by that fact or stay as terrified as she was. She'd read books, seen horror films about vampires, none of them really shedding any positive light on them so to speak...but, if Carlisle had wanted to harm her, wouldn't he have done so already? How many times and places, how many opportunities had he had? And she was still very much alive. Hadn't he been the one to protect her? The one who actually fought his own kind to keep her from harm? She wondered what trouble he could get into for that...if there were other vampires...? A higher authority of vampires? Now she was getting ahead of herself. Another loud grumble of thunder, which sounded a lot closer than the last one, made her quicken her footsteps even more.

She got to the hospital in record time. Walking steadily through the parking lot, she stopped, staring at the building anxiously. _This is stupid... _She thought. _He is probably busy, or something..._

The doors swished open before she could make any form of a decision and she was caught by his dazzling honey coated eyes. They stuck her to the spot, gluing her insides together, melting her heart slowly. She realised she was gaping and closed her mouth, trying to regain some dignity.

"Hayley," Carlisle said. He had no anger in his voice, nor any annoyance. "Why are you standing out here? Judy told me you've been standing there for a while,"

Hayley visibly winced at the mention of Judy. Anything to do with her and Irena made her cringe, but she then just shook her head, her eyes downcast. "I wanted to see you...but I thought you'd be angry with me,"

Within a second he was in front of her. He was wary, placing his fingers to her chin so softly it barely felt like he was touching her. He stared down at her closely. "I'm not angry with you. How could I be angry with you? None of this was you're doing,"

"What you did for me, I never thanked you, you saved my life..."

Carlisle hushed her as he raised his hand. "There is no need. Hayley..." With his hand he went to touch her cheek, looking at her as if to ask for permission. She stepped closer to him, allowing him to glide his cool fingers over her warm skin. His scent immediately hit her like a tidal wave, making her feel dizzy, overwhelmed and giddy. He took a deep breath, the golden of his eyes flashing black for just one second.

"I love you Carlisle," Hayley murmured. A small smile touched the corners of his mouth which she was now fixated upon. "I missed you," She whispered.

Carlisle gently grasped her waist, lowering his lips to kiss her. Hayley's eyes fluttered closed, kissing him back, her arms looping around his neck. Her fingers twisted into his hair as she deepened the kiss, a deep, dominant growl rumbled in Carlisle's chest as he clutched to her tightly.

It was only when they eventually broke apart did Haley realise it was raining. She stared around at the wet floods that had already soaked both of them in shock, before finding Carlisle's eyes once more and smiling. He just watched her intently, sweeping drench locks from sticking to her cheeks. "I believe we should go inside before you catch a cold,"

Hayley tilted her head. "I guess Vampires don't get colds?"

"I can still catch man flu," Carlisle grinned, squeezing her to his side as he turned them towards the hospital. Hayley looked at the building in apprehension which he didn't miss. "Don't worry about Judy or Irena,"

"OK," Hayley nodded.

"And what is this I hear about you not eating?"

Hayley shot him a curious glance. He smiled. "Brett. He came and spoke to me, he was very concerned about you Hayley,"

"He did?" Hayley said in a small voice. "I can't believe..."

Carlisle stopped walking as they got the shelter before the doors. "I have a lot to explain about myself, about my family and about my kind. I don't want you to...be with me unless you really want to...I want you to be happy,"

Hayley stretched up to her tiptoes, planting a soft kiss to his lips. "Of course I want to be with you Carlisle,"

**Review!! ^^**


	12. Chapter 12 Vampire A to Z

**New chapter folks! It's been so hectic lately but I managed to write this chapter for you guys, I hope you enjoy! **

**Reveiw!! ^^**

**Chapter 12: Vampire A to Z**

It was slightly scary when Carlisle told his family they were officially together.

Alice squealed like a mad woman and hugged Hayley vigorously. Edward had a smile on his usually pained face, Rosalie frowned but said nothing. Emmet hooted loudly, high fiving Carlisle and also hugging Hayley in a fierce bear hug and she felt a few bones in her back clicking. Jasper stood well away from her, but he seemed pleased and clapped Carlisle on the back.

She had no idea what madness would make her at ease in a house full of vampires. She hadn't even asked them what they ate! Their whole lifestyle was still a mystery and yet she really didn't mind as long as she was with Carlisle.

"I guess you have many questions for me?" he asked her as he led her into his office.

Hayley looked around. There were old paintings and drawings on the walls, framed in gold. Books were stacked neatly on the wooden bookshelves, some sleek and brand new whilst others looked old and worn and used. He watched her closely as she took it all in, before meeting his eyes once more. "I...have a few," She replied.

"Only a few?" He raised an eyebrow.

"You don't eat people right?" She asked quickly, visibly wincing when the memories of Stephanie's death flooded back. Carlisle placed his hand on her face and ran his cool hand over her skin in an attempt to smooth out her saddened expression. His eyes were intensely golden, her heart racing just a little bit faster than normal.

"No, I don't. None of us do, we're sort of...vegetarians, you might say," He caught her confused expression and continued. "We drink the blood of animals, instead of human blood,"

"Oh..." Hayley nodded. "OK," She was a little happier. "Is that why your eyes are gold?"

Carlisle smiled. "Yes,"

"Don't you ever...you know...? Want to drink human blood?"

"I've worked my way around it. At first it was extremely difficult to resist, even if I kept drinking large amounts of animal blood. But I've managed to keep it under control," He let her perch on the wooden desk as he spoke, his words and voice enthralling her. "You were...something different. The first time I saw you I wished to claim you as mine right then and there..." Hayley blushed, his hand making perfect circles on her lower back as he spoke. "And then your scent hit me and it took me all the strength in the world to not want to..." He trailed off for a moment, wary his words might upset her. "But as I got to know you, I realised I loved you too much,"

Hayley's eyes fluttered slightly as he ran his finger down her nose, kissing the corner of her mouth gently. She placed her hand on his chest, his close proximity making her go cross eyed. "I'm not done questioning you yet," She whispered, though her lips had curved slightly.

"I know," Carlisle smiled onto her mouth, and she melted into his kiss. He managed to meander his way between her legs and she ended up with them wrapped around his waist. She let out a small moan, a dominant growl rumbled through his chest again and he clutched her even tighter to his body.

"Carlisle..." She murmured, lightly patting her hands on his chest. He withdrew slightly.

"I didn't hurt you did I?" He asked her worriedly, his eyes searching her face. Hayley shook her head.

"No," She tilted her head slightly. "I just don't want to get carried away right now...and...well there are other people in the house..."

"Hayley...I'm not going to force you to do anything you don't want to do...and, to be honest, I don't really want to rush anything," His words met her with a flood of relief, though part of her knew he would never do anything to her without her consent anyway. Carlisle had his hand wound into her hair and began to play with it lightly. "You're so very fragile..." He mused. "I could break any of your bones with little effort..."

Hayley knew the extent vampire strength could get to without having to be told. "I'd rather you didn't, I like my bones unbroken. But you could let me down, it's a little uncomfortable being wedged to the desk like this,"

Carlisle chuckled. "For you,"

"I have another question," She said with a playful glare, and he let her down gently. "Are vampires immortal? And you can't change into a bat can you? And do you burn in the sun? Also, do you sleep in a coffin? And..."

"Whoa whoa..." He pressed a cold finger to her lips. "OK, first of all, that was way more than one question,"

Hayley smirked slightly. Carlisle took her hand. She followed him through another door and there were even more books on shelves, the room a cool white with a stereo and stacks of CDs.

"You have loads of books," She commented. Carlisle turned to her as her eyes travelled around the room, noticing the couch and chairs in the centre, old ornate ornaments decorated the windowsill. The window was huge, just like the others in the house, light and open, not constricted or dark like she half expected.

"Yeah well when you've lived as long I have you build up a collection,"

"I guess you've lived a while then?"

"I was born sometime in the 1640s,"

Hayley's eyes widened. "Shit."

"Not the response I expected," Carlisle chuckled. "I'm young compared to some of the Vampires I know,"

"Are there lots more?" Hayley felt a bit stupid asking him questions like this but she had to know if anymore none vegetarian vampires were out there in Folks.

"There are many scattered around the world, we're the only coven in Folks, so you don't have to worry," He squeezed her shoulders reassuringly, and she couldn't help but stare at him and all his beautifulness. He led her to the couch and she sat next to him, leaning comfortably on the beige material. "Also. No. I don't turn into a bat and never will,"

Hayley laughed. He smiled. "And no, I don't sleep in a coffin. I don't sleep at all,"

"Ever?"

"No,"

"You never sleep?" Hayley asked again in disbelief.

Carlisle rubbed the back of his neck, a teasing exasperated look on his handsome features. "This is going to be tedious," He murmured. Hayley narrowed her eyes.

"Yeah well it's a lot to take in, I mean first you tell me you're a vampire and now all of a sudden you've lived for god knows how long and you don't sleep!" She folded her arms. "So you didn't answer one question; the sun. Do you like, burn?"

"No, it's...a little hard to explain that one. I'll have to show you," He cast his eyes to the window. "And obviously we'll have to wait for the sun so..."

"That's why you live here then? The lack of sun?"

"It's a lot easier to get around unnoticed, yes," Carlisle nodded. "I doubt the people of Folks would take nicely to a vampire who works in a hospital,"

Hayley lowered her eyes for a moment. "You might be surprise. I don't mind,"

Carlisle gave her a tug and in one swift movement she was on his lap. "I'm also pretty fast," He said as she stared at him in surprise.

"I think my head might explode with information overload at this rate," She said in barely a whisper. "Would you have told me? If I hadn't seen her die...would you have told me the truth?"

Carlisle brushed a curl from her face, his large hand engulfing her face. "I would have...and I wish you could've found out in a different way...I'll never forgive myself for not coming to you faster,"

Hayley brow furrowed. "It wasn't your fault,"

"All the same. When Alice told me her vision I-"

"When Alice what?" Hayley cut in, sitting up slightly.

"Alice has, a gift, like Edward's. She can see the future, she has visions, subjective visions," Carlisle explained. "She told me she saw Blaze killing you by that car, and I got there as fast as I could...but it was too late to save Stephanie,"

Hayley couldn't stop the tear rolling down her cheek. "I can't believe this..."

"I'm sorry...I didn't mean to upset you," Carlisle said gently, looking genuinely worried.

"That's why she was so friendly to me at school...she saw me coming," She ran a hand through her hair.

"Yes, Alice has been waiting for me to find someone for years, and when I say years I mean centuries, so you can understand why she was so excited when she saw you, I don't think Edward was very happy for a full week,"

"Why didn't Alice see Stephanie?" Hayley asked, meeting his golden eyes.

"Her visions usually involve those she is closest too," He explained.

"Don't get me wrong. I don't blame Alice...I just can't help but wonder...if she had seen Stephanie..." _Maybe she would still be alive. _Hayley thought, not completing her sentence.

"Sometimes, things are meant to happen the way they happen," Carlisle said quietly. "You just have to live with what you have and make the most of it,"

Hayley leant forwards, pressing her lips softly to his own. He responded quickly, the kiss light but meaningful, and she pulled away slowly, resting her head on his chest as he took her into his arms.

...

"I was 23 when it happened. I was born in London, England, and most of my human life is a blur to me now. Vampires are not only strong and fast but we have very good vision, and our hearing is exceptional, so when you turn your human life seems more like a hazy dream.

My father was an Anglican Pastor and he led many hunts for vampires and witches and werewolves, often killing innocent people in the process. Back then the belief in vampires was strong and my father wanted to rid the world of all sin and evil, of course the killing of innocents always turned me against his hunts. However when he began to grow older I promised him I would continue where he left off, it was easier than having to suffer his constant mistakes, he never could find real vampires. It wasn't long before I discovered a real coven in the sewers, driven below because of the raids and extremely blood thirsty.

It was on one of the hunts that it happened. Many of my comrades were killed, but in the confusion and panic I was attacked and bitten. The venom of a vampire bite is enough to kill a human being but it not only kills you, but turns you into a vampire as well. By the time I had crawled to shelter I was half way through the agonising transformation. I honestly don't know how long I lay there in agony before it was finally over and I emerged as a vampire.

But I could never return home. I was the one thing my father despised, a hell ridden, damned monster and I spent a long time doing anything I could to kill myself. I jumped of cliffs, tried to drown myself, anything. Nothing worked. I was repelled by what I was and I swore never to touch a drop of human blood, I starved myself for weeks on end, until eventually I got so thirsty I was beginning to go insane. It was only when I was hiding in a cave somewhere in the forest that I was so overcome with thirst I attacked a herd of deer. The blood was quenching, enough to sustain me and keep me going, and from then on I realised I could live without killing innocent humans. I began my life again. It took me a couple of centuries to be fully able to resist human blood and I took up all my time studying to become a Doctor.

It was when I was in Italy that I came across the Volturi. They were a more refined and proper coven of vampires compared to the half starved vampires in the London sewers. Though they still lived off human blood they were educated, they knew the arts and sciences and had a great deal of respect for them.

They tried many a time to get me to drink human blood but I never did. Though they were good company I despised their lack of respect for human life and even our own kind. The Volturi are much like royalty to our world, old and very powerful, and their one rule was to keep the secret of vampires and not reveal it to humans, or, make a spectacle of ourselves. They dealt with this problem by killing, so I moved on," Carlisle showed her a painting of the Volturi. Three vampires stood overlooking a ballroom, with Carlisle in the background. He also had stacks of journals which he had been writing in for years and Hayley wondered if he had ever shown any one the journals before. She studied the painting for a moment.

"Mr Foster had a painting just like this of you in his house," She murmured. "He really was right,"

"Yes. Which is what concerns me," Carlisle said in deep thought.

"So, the Volturi don't like humans knowing about you right? What if they find out I know?"

"Just don't run around screaming 'The Cullen's are vampires' and you should be fine," Carlisle smiled softly. Hayley was sitting on his desk again as he sat on the chair, handing her random things to look at. She was extremely intrigued, her life seemed so short and pointless compared to his centuries of study and work.

"You're like a walking talking history book," Hayley flipped over the page of one of his journals, various sketches and writing on the old parchment like paper. His writing was beautiful. Old and properly curved with every letter. She heard him chuckle, and returned his smile. "Seriously. You'd make a killing from these,"

"I could, don't know how I'd explain them though," He said, though she reckoned he was just humouring her.

"So when did you, you know, meet Edward?"

"I turned him," Carlisle watched her expression carefully, but she didn't wince or flinch, just looked at him expectantly. "His mother, Elizabeth, was dying. She made me promise to do anything I could to save him, to save his life,"

"And you did," Hayley nodded slowly. "That's so sad...did you turn the others as well?"

"Rosalie, she was being attacked and I got to her just in time to turn her,"

She knew he was holding back details and she respected him for it. Maybe Rosalie would tell her in her own time.

"Rosalie was the one who found Emmet, after being attacked by a bear. It took her all her strength to not drink his blood and she brought him straight to me to me to change him,"

"Is it difficult to do it?"

"Very. The first time I did it with Edward was the hardest. Once a vampire tastes human blood it's almost impossible to resist..."

Hayley wondered how he had managed to do it; all this time, he'd had secrets, he'd done things that were almost impossible, he held his family together and she had no idea what she'd done to deserve him.

"Alice and Jasper found us after Alice had a vision of them living with us around 1948. We've been together ever since, moving from place to place, we move and come back around after every few generations,"

"That's why they go to school then? So you can stay for longer?"

"Pretty much,"

Hayley smiled slightly. "So how do you get away with being older than 30?"

"I don't, it's a pain," Carlisle replied as she giggled. He traced the bare skin of her arm lightly. "I'm waiting for you to run from the house screaming,"

"No, there's nothing that could possibly scare me now," She replied as his eyes met the pendant that hung around her neck .She clasped it. "It was Stephanie's, her Mum gave it to me,"

Carlisle met her eyes and she saw the pain and guilt return to them again. "Carlisle...if you're done with your history lesson, I'd like to do this..." Her arms fell to his shoulders and she kissed him, sighing in contentment as he kissed her back.

**Reveiw! ^^**


	13. Chapter 13 Beautiful Dates

**New chapter for you guys! Hope you enjoy! Review xx **

**Chapter 13 – Beautiful Dates **

Hayley managed to make it through school the next day with the help of Alice. The pair of them where practically glued to the hip the whole day, and Hayley couldn't complain. She loved Alice like the sister she'd never had, and it was amazing how quickly she had bonded with the pixie haired vampire. With Jasper there became a slight problem, because although his tolerance to the smell of blood was getting better, he still found it difficult to be really close to Hayley, so Alice was forced to abandon him.

"I trust you Jazz, you won't hurt anybody," Alice had said to him softly, planting a kiss on his lips and leaving him standing in the middle of the corridor with a sniggering Emmet behind him. Hayley just about caught the southern vampire turn and practically flatten Emmet to the ground with a flick of his hand before Alice pulled her off to chemistry. The pair had gotten a very god grade for the project they had done. Hayley barely remembered the project at all, it seemed like a million years ago to her now. She was still fighting with the sadness of losing Stephanie, and the fact that she would have to face the prospect that school for her was nearly over and she would soon have to face the real world. Somehow, though, the thought of Carlisle by her side made her feel better...and she had an inkling, somewhere in the back of her head, that maybe she was going to be spending her time with her as more than a human...maybe.

"So are you doing anything tonight Hayley?" Alice asked her casually as they sat in chemistry. Hayley had been staring out of the window for the past ten minutes contemplating the weather which was overcast, but dry. She turned her attention back to Alice, whose honey eyes were staring at her in that casual teasing way she was oh so good at. She practically sparkled with energy and Hayley wondered how she managed to sit still with all that bundled up inside.

"Oh erm...no I don't think so, why?"

Alice grinned and Harry, who sat at the back and always seemed to be staring at Alice, literally fell out of his chair in awe as he gaped. Hayley hid a smile behind her hand as the class resumed their work, Alice barely taking any notice. "It's a surprise,"

Hayley raised her eyebrow. "A surprise?"

"Yup, I've set everything up...it's gonna be fantastic," She beamed. "I'll pick you up from yours at seven,"

"For what? Alice! Tell me," Hayley protested, frowning in annoyance when she tapped her dainty nose with her finger.

"You will see!"

Hayley flicked a curl from her face. "I don't like surprises," She mumbled.

"Believe me," Alice purred slyly. "You will like this one,"

...

"What am I suppose to wear?" Hayley moaned in annoyance as she held out a top that she'd had since she was thirteen. She heard Alice's bell like laugh tinkling through the phone.

"_Don't worry! I'm bringing you a dress," _

Hayley grimaced, remembering her last experience with a dress and cringing. "Oh no! No no no, Alice-"

"_Hayley, breathe! It's all going to be fine, you're going to look beautiful!" _

"I really don't think-"

"_Oh! Gotta go, just relax and I'll see you at seven!" _

The phone line went dead. Hayley stared at it for a moment, before tossing it aimlessly at the bed and watching as it slid over the other side and landed with a thump to the floor. She cursed.

"What a fowl mouth you have," Cathy said as she sauntered in, wearing little more than a belt for a skirt and a tank top that showed way too much stomach.

"Mom, seriously, put some clothes on," Hayley said, hands on her hips. Cathy burst out laughing.

"God, you remind me of my mother sometimes," She wiped her eyes in exaggeration. "And where is my daughter off to tonight eh? You got a hot date with that Dr Cullen then?"

"I don't know,"

"Oh please! The women in this town can't stop going on about it, they are all so jealous," Cathy picked up Hayley's phone, and flopped to her bed. "So you can tell me what you're doing,"

"Honestly Mom," Hayley said, grabbing her phone out of Cathy's hands before she could snoop. "I don't know, Alice is picking me up at seven,"

"Oh the dark haired one that Brett fancies?"

"Yeah,"

Cathy sighed, and for once she actually looked serious. "Hayley...look...what I am really trying to say is...in my own way I guess, which is really strange, you know what I'm like...but anyway, I just, want you to be careful, OK?"

Hayley raised her eyebrows. "What happened to the 'do what the hell you want' and 'who gives a fuck what happens?' attitude I love oh so much?"

"That was before Stephanie's...well you know...murder. It opened my eyes a lot, it made me think about what I would do if it was you who died, and hell, I would of fallen apart, because I love you honey," Cathy took her hand. "When your Dad left Hayley, it was a blow to my heart. I had you so young and he promised to stick with me no matter what...and then Brett came along and he was just gone-"

"Mum-"

"No, Hayley, please, I need to say this. The way I've acted over the years...I've been selfish and cruel to you, I've done things I will regret for the rest of my life and I promise you I will try my hardest to be a better Mom to you and Brett from now on,"

Hayley stared at her for a moment, wondering whether this was just some elaborate dream, before enveloping her Mom into a rib cracking hug. "I love you too Mom," She said, sniffing as tears began leaking from her eyes. When they eventually pulled away from each other she could see the tear trials down Cathy's cheeks and they both started laughing.

"I'll never understand girls," Brett voice murmured from the doorway. Cathy and Hayley turned to look at him and Cathy stood up and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"No, you don't...and you probably never will,"

...

"You're gonna love this," Alice said excitedly as they got into her yellow Porsche and drove off at the sickly fast speed all the Cullen's seemed to love.

"Alice...I know you're fast and everything...but I don't think the car has reflexes quite as fast as you..." Hayley murmured as the trees whipped past them. Alice just laughed.

"Don't worry yourself! I know these roads backwards anyway,"

Hayley still clutched the seat, and it didn't take them long to get to the Cullen household. She stared at the building, anticipation of the unknown making her heart rate increase. She jumped when Alice opened the car door besides her. "In your own time," She mock scolded, tapping her wrist. "And I told you to relax, your heart is racing and there's nothing to be scared about,"

Hayley folded her arms once she was out of the car. "I wish you'd tell me already!"

"All in good time my impatient little friend,"

Hayley snorted. "Alice you're smaller than me, and that's saying something," She followed Alice into the house, the cool night air following her even inside and she wondered what it was like to not feel cold, or warm, or...anything. The dress she was wearing was a light, sheer pastel pink colour. It was strapless, the front shaped like a bow around the bust, and it hugged her curves gently, falling to just above her knees. Her long curly hair was pinned up loosely with diamante hair clasps, loose tendrils falling around her face. She wore pink heels that weren't so high they would cripple her, and she had light pink eye-shadow brushed over her eyelids. All courtesy of Alice, of course. It seemed everyone loved playing dress up with Hayley.

The house was empty. Alice led her right the way through to the back, where she began to spot lights a little far off within the trees. "Alice...what...?" She turned, but Alice had vanished. Hayley stared at the empty space beside her in alarm, and then looked back out of the door to where the source of the light was coming from. Shrugging, Hayley began making her way through a small pathway into the trees, the way becoming clearer as the lights became brighter. She pushed her way through a low tree branch and her eyes widened as she stared around a small opening in the forest.

Lights were hanging high up above the trees, sparkling and twinkling like stars. Some were twisting up around the trunk of the thick trees, illuminating her skin with a silvery sheen in the dull evening light. There was what looked like a large lounge sofa, a very large one, with a wooden arch curving over it. Big square cushions all lay neatly on top, leaning against the back, and she could hear music playing softly, though from where she could only guess. It was all amazingly romantic and the only thing missing was the vampire himself. Hayley couldn't stop smiling, and had the urge to throw herself down on the sofa and just lie there staring up at the stars.

"Carlisle?" She whispered as she peered around. It was hard to see anything beyond the lights but footsteps suddenly alerted her to his presence. Before she could turn around, a pair of hands came up from behind her and covered her eyes. She smiled.

"Hello," She heard him whisper into her ear, sending a caressing wave of shivers down her back. He gently smoothed his hands over her cheeks and neck before planting his lips in the hollow of her shoulder as he stood behind her. Hayley leant into him, her eyes closing briefly as his lips traced upwards to her ear. "You look amazing,"

"This place looks amazing..." She managed to whisper back to him, her words slightly laboured as his hand caressed her waist. She turned her head towards him, her body slipping around so she could look up into his eyes which shone a silver gold. They were full of an intensity she'd craved since she first met him, and she tilted her head to let him kiss her softly.

"I'm glad you like it," Carlisle said in a low voice as their lips parted. She fluttered her eyelids open once more.

"I can't believe you did all of this,"

"Well...I did have help,"

Hayley followed after him as he led her to the sofa, hands linked together. "Yeah Alice told me she'd done something but I never expected something like this..."

"She was adamant we have a proper date," He smiled as they sat facing one another.

"Well this is really amazing...thank you,"

Carlisle kissed her and they were set for the perfect date.

**Sorry it's a bit short! Reveiw ^^ XxX**


	14. Chapter 14 Red Eyes

**Hello! I watched Eclipse and was inspired once more! I hope you enjoy this chapter, there is a character in this that everybody knows and loves, so I hope everyone reacts positively to the change...^^**

**Enjoy and review! **

**Chapter 14: Red Eyes **

"You still haven't told me what happens when you go into the sun," Hayley commented as the two of them sat desperately happy in each other's company. He smiled.

"I told you, it's something you have to see to believe,"

"I'm a bit worried actually...you're definitely not going to burn right?" She asked apprehensively, ignoring the teasing amused glint in his honey coated eyes.

"I promise I'm not going to burn,"

"Well good," Her eyes travelled around the darkness that was the forest, only catching silvery shadows of beyond eyesight from the lights on the trees. She knew their time together was coming to an end, and she didn't want it to, not now, not ever. She was trying to fight the tiredness in her pathetically weak human limbs and eyes, and cursed herself inwardly when she couldn't fight a yawn.

"You're tired," Carlisle said.

"Am not," Hayley replied childishly, grinning at his bemused expression. "Well...OK, maybe a little," She made a small space between her finger and thumb. "But I can handle it,"

"Oh really?" He had his eyebrows raised in disbelief, and she leant close to his face to graze her warm lips over his cold soft skin, kissing him lightly.

"Really..." She whispered, staying torturously close to him. A cool hand found the curve of her waist and he pulled her closer. Their lips met more and more heatedly, her fingers curling into his hair. She pushed herself up, ever closer to him, raising to her knees in anticipation. Her breathing became slightly ragged as he began assaulting her throat with is mouth, his had finding the hot flesh of her bare leg. He slid upwards, pushing the soft material of her dress, meeting her mouth again as she felt herself flipped underneath him...

"Hayley,"

She opened her eyes quickly and stared at Carlisle. He was frozen above her, eyes laced with lust and hunger, and she lay beneath him, her breath short and face flushed. "I..."

"I can't do this to you, not tonight," He said, as if what they were doing was some sort of dreaded task. She frowned as he sat up, repeating his action slowly.

"What do you mean, you can't do this to me?"

"I can't hurt you,"

"You won't hurt me,"

"I will,"

Hayley's frown deepened. She realised he'd pushed the top of her dress down and quickly pulled it back up, focusing on his silhouette as he stared off into the trees. She kneeled, draping her arms around his shoulders, hugging him from behind. "Why do you think you'll hurt me?"

Carlisle took her hand and raised it to his mouth, kissing her pearly white skin soothingly. "I'm a lot stronger than you, if I lose control for a single moment..."

"You told me that before..." Hayley sighed. "Carlisle I'm not going to care...I don't care, what we do...as long as I'm with you...I mean, I just want to be with you and we can take the other things as slowly as you'd like,"

With a mere second she felt herself being pulled into his lap and was facing him. Her eyes widened slightly at the speed but she smiled at him as he stared at her so intensely it made her insides squirm with delight. He kissed her. "I love you,"

"I love you too," She whispered.

"Do you know when I first decided that I loved you?"

Hayley shook her head, too dazed by his presence to think properly. He smiled. "When you punched Irena in the face,"

She laughed, her face blushing in embarrassment. "I will never live that down will I?"

"Actually most of my colleagues were on the verge of doing it anyway, so..."

"So I did them a favour?"

"Yes," He chuckled deeply. Hayley couldn't quite bite back a smile, not protesting as he kissed her lips. "But now I think I need to take you home,"

Hayley pouted like a child and gave him her best puppy eyes. "Are you trying to get rid of me Carlisle?"

"Never," Carlisle replied, kissing the end of her nose. "But I need to make a good impression on that Mum of yours now don't I?"

Hayley snorted. "Ha! My Mum probably _doesn't _want me home," She then saw the look on his face and sighed. "Oh alright..."

He grinned, standing up and pulling her with him. The walk back to the house was in perfect, comfortable silence, his hand tightly locked around hers as they were greeted with the lights of the house. Hayley felt her heart strings tugging, desperately wanting to be back under the stars with Carlisle. He looked down at her. "Are you alright Hayley?"

She shivered slightly as he said her name. "No I'm fine..." She smiled up at him. "This was truly amazing, thank you, and, I will thank Alice as well,"

Carlisle took her to the front and she spotted his car. "I don't think she's bothered about thank yous, this is just what Alice does,"

"Where are they all?" Hayley asked curiously, realising she hadn't seen any of the other vampires as they had walked through the house.

"Hunting," He replied easily, getting out his keys. Suddenly he stiffened, holding out his arm to stop Hayley from walking ahead of him, and staring intently into the dark forest.

"Carlisle?" Hayley whispered, a sudden fear making her heart plummet a thousand miles an hour.

"Just get in the car Hayley," He told her, not taking his eyes away from the forest. Hayley glanced from him to the trees, managing to unfreeze her limbs and begin to walk to the car.

"Who is there?" Carlisle said in a raised voice, his voice as menacing as it had been when Blaze had attacked her. She froze, her hand on the handle of the car door, as she heard a woman begin to laugh.

"Don't tell me, Carlisle, you've forgotten me _already_?"

Hayley squinted as a figure began to emerge from the blackness. The woman walked casually, her caramel curls stopping short at her shoulder, her face heart shaped and extremely beautiful. Hayley had no idea who she was or why she was there, but from the look on Carlisle's face, he knew exactly who she was.

"Esme?"

Esme's blood red eyes went from him to Hayley. She stared at her for a moment questionably, her eyes, though red, not as evil as the other red eyed vampires Hayley had seen. Esme raised her eyebrows and looked back to Carlisle. "So is this your new pet?"

Carlisle frowned. "Esme what are you doing here?"

"You didn't answer my question Carlisle," She replied smoothly. "I knew you liked humans love, but this is a little sick don't you think?"

"I have nothing to say to you Esme, I thought we made that clear over a hundred years ago,"

"Oh don't be naive, I only came by to say hello, since I was in the area," Esme smoothed some curls from her face. "I wanted to see how my favourite vegetarian vampire was doing, and from what I can see...not so well,"

"Excuse me but who the hell are you?" Hayley asked in annoyance, stepping next to Carlisle with a frown lining her face. She didn't like this woman.

"Oh, haven't had the exes talk yet I see?" Esme laughed, her eyes locking with Carlisle's. "Me and Carlisle go _way _back, much further than your little human brain could ever comprehend,"

Carlisle locked is arm around Hayley's waist. "Esme I would like you to leave,"

"Oh yes, I distinctly remember you saying that to me last time, when I wouldn't commit to your...lifestyle choice, as it were," Esme looked at Hayley. "He's ever so picky you know,"

"Esme," Carlisle growled warningly. The beautiful woman sighed a little dramatically.

"OK OK...I'll leave you to your little blood bag..." She laughed again. "And don't worry, I won't kill anybody,"

And then she was gone. Hayley stared at the spot she had been standing in just a few seconds ago, a little confused and a little annoyed that the woman had decided to show up on one of the most perfect nights of her life.

"Hayley..." Carlisle said, tilting her face with his hand so she was looking up at him.

"Who is she?" Hayley asked slightly apprehensively, almost not wanting to know.

"We...were together for a time, a long time ago. She was different back then,"

"How so?" Hayley settled herself on the steps outside of the Cullen household, followed by Carlisle, who took off his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders. She murmured a thank you, the material smelling just like him.

"She had visited me once, when she was sixteen, with a broken leg. After that I forgot about her, thought nothing of her, until I saw her again, half dead in a morgue. She'd tried to commit suicide...I recognised her, that happy carefree girl who I'd met ten years before and I changed her,"

Hayley realised there was so much to Carlisle that she still didn't know and wondered how much time it would take to tell her all of it. "Why did she try to commit suicide?"

"She'd been abused by her husband for years...and became pregnant...but her baby died shortly after he was born and she gave up on life," Carlisle eyes saddened. "I thought I could help her...and as I got to know her I fell for her, but she never felt the same for me,"

"What happened?" Hayley said quietly.

"She couldn't control her urge for blood, and in the end it consumed her...for a time." He was absentmindedly making circles on her palms with his thumb, and she watched him closely. She noticed his eyes had gone sad, just like when she had been attacked, when she had told him she knew what he was.

"What she did was not your fault Carlisle," She told him, gripping his hand.

"But I changed her. Me. I thought I was helping her...but it was just me being selfish, I wanted another companion..."

"Which is what I love about you, you're so caring and compassionate...and you love what you do, there isn't a selfish bone in your body!" Hayley searched his eyes. "Look at Edward, Alice, your whole family! They are all happy and strong because of you,"

Carlisle slid his hand over her cheek. "I hope your right,"

"I'm always right," Hayley grinned. "Not everyone would get out of control like that..." She trailed off. Would Carlisle ever change her? She wanted to ask him, but couldn't find the words. He pecked her lips and her insides turned to mush, making her forget whatever she had just been thinking about.

"I better take you home now," He murmured softly, leading Hayley to the car.

...

"_Hayley just stop fighting it,"_

"_I won't! This is wrong!" Hayley cried, watching the blood dripping from the human's neck hungrily. _

"_Carlisle doesn't want you anymore Hayley, he doesn't love you anymore!" Esme growled evilly, flicking her hair over her shoulder, her lips stained with blood. "He doesn't love you anymore!"_

"Hayley!"

"No!" She murmured, head firmly on the desk.

"Hayley wake up will you!" Alice whispered urgently, shaking Hayley's shoulders roughly. She snapped open her eyes and stared around in surprise, not expecting to be in science class with Alice sitting next to her. Her golden eyes were watching her worriedly.

"What was that about?"

"Nothing..." Hayley muttered, smoothing out her hair.

"I can't believe you can fall asleep so easily in class," Alice scolded. "It's not like you've had to repeat school for the past hundred odd years,"

Hayley laughed. "Trust me, I'm not gonna do it,"

Alice looked at her in alarm and Hayley realised what she had just said. "Er...I mean...not that I expect...oh...shit," She mentally scolded herself. She was definitely getting ideas way above her station.

"Hayley...did Carlisle say something to you?"

Hayley shook her head hurriedly. "No! No...It was just a slip of the tongue anyway..." She bit the inside of her mouth. "Did you have erm, fun hunting?"

Alice looked up from her notes. "Oh yeah...it was great...ah, Hayley look, there are certain things you have to understand about becoming one of us and you really really shouldn't take it lightly, not that I wouldn't love you to be one of us, I would love it, but-"

"Alice! I know, I just, I keep having these dreams and I'm confused and..."

"Whoa, hold on, dreams?"

"Yeah...is that bad?" Hayley began chewing her tongue in anxiety.

"What sort of dreams?" Alice had turned her chair a full one eighty, her pen discarded on the desk.

"Like, like strange dreams, at first they were about, well, Carlisle..." She caught the look on Alice's face and blushed. "No! Not like that! Honestly,"

"Well then what?"

"Well I'm not going to tell you every dream but they usually centre around me and Carlisle in different time periods...but recently they've been about me...me being a vampire and I'm killing people and I can't stop,"

Alice looked like she was thinking, hard. Hayley watched her apprehensively, hoping to God something bad wasn't happening to her. "Alice? They're just dreams, right?"

There was a long pause before Alice responded with a rather unconvincing "Yeah, yeah...just dreams," before hurriedly continuing with her notes. Hayley sighed, staring down at her empty page in annoyance. What was Alice not telling her? Had she seen something?

"Alice, you would tell me, if you had a vision about me becoming like you, right?"

Alice snapped her head up for a moment. "Of course I would Hay, you know I would," She smiled. "Don't worry about it; everything will work out the way it's supposed to. It always does,"

...

**Reveiw! ^^**


	15. Chapter 15 Theories

**Next chapter for you guys to mull over. Everything is going to start coming together eventually, so bare with me and enjoy the suspense! ^^ Review for me!**

**Chapter 15: Theories**

Hayley tangled her fingers into Carlisle's hair as they kissed passionately in front of the glowing log fire in the Cullen household. She could feel his hands slipping beneath the material of her top and softly caressing her the bare skin of her lower back, the feeling almost too much to bear. She wondered how long it would be before she cracked and made him go further with her than he had told her he would go, and the urge to pull off his shirt which was already partially unbuttoned was becoming unbearably tempting. Her hands began to roam near said buttons before he gripped them in his own gently. "Hayley," He warned.

"I know I know," She whispered against his lips, freeing her hands from his grip and placing them innocently around his neck again. "There,"

She heard him chuckle, before kissing him again. "It's refreshing to be probably the only girl in existence who doesn't have to fight a man out of her pants," She joked as they parted.

"How many guys have you had to fight off then Miss Summers?" Carlisle said with raised eyebrows.

"Not many," Hayley responded truthfully. She scanned the empty room. "How did you get rid of them this time?"

"It was quite easy, Edward especially, apparently reading our thoughts makes him slightly sick,"

"Oh god...I forgot..." Hayley let out a small giggle. "Poor Edward,"

Carlisle planted soft kisses on her neck. "Don't worry..."

"Oh I'm not worried," Hayley gave him a sly smile.

"You shouldn't smile at me like that...I may just change my mind..." Carlisle murmured, his mouth brushing the top of her collar bone. Her eyelids fluttered as she felt the cooling pleasure rushing around her body and she couldn't help but moan as he reached her ear. She felt him smile, her fingers clutching the back of his shirt tightly.

"You keep kissing me like this and I will too,"

Carlisle stopped for a moment and she pouted. He looked at her in his intense stare that always made her knees weak and she flushed. His golden amber eyes flashed a vivid black before returning golden once more, his body tensing. She instantly covered her cheeks with her hands. "I'm sorry,"

"Hayley you don't have to apologise for blushing," Carlisle said to her, almost annoyed. She looked down, feeling foolish, but he tilted her head back up with his hand. "I didn't mean to sound angry at you Hay, I'm angry at myself,"

"You don't need to be," Hayley insisted. Her eyes held his gaze. She hated the sadness that lay within them, the guilt. "You aren't going to hurt me, I know you aren't."

"You have very hypnotic eyes," Carlisle said out of the blue.

"Are you trying to change the subject?" Hayley asked in bewilderment, a slight smile on her lips.

"No..." Carlisle teased. "It's a fact,"

"Well what I said is a fact too. So start believing it," Hayley folded her arms and gave him a hard stare.

"Very well,"

...

Hayley could see all the lights were still on when Carlisle pulled up outside of her home. She checked the time; it was half past midnight. She began praying her Mum didn't have her psycho friends over.

"Can I just stay with you?" Hayley whined as Carlisle sped to her side of the car. He opened the door, chuckling.

"I wish you..." He trailed off. He snapped his head up towards the house, his eyes narrowed. Hayley knew enough about vampires to realise this was not a good sign. Carlisle ushered her from the car. "I think you have a visitor,"

Hayley stared at him quizzically. "Probably just my Mum's friends or something,"

"No, it's definitely not your Mum's friends," Carlisle replied. He watched her intently as she got out her keys and opened the front door. She had no idea what was happening but it was making her heart fluttered unpleasantly, her skin itching with fear. She could hear her Mum talking to someone, and Carlisle followed her inside. She spotted Cathy first, long tanned legs draped over one another, and the back of a woman's head with thick caramel curls.

"Oh! Hayley, you're home," Cathy smiled, her eyes drifting from her daughter to Carlisle. "And Dr Cullen, very nice to see you indeed," She winked at him. Hayley would have been embarrassed if she wasn't focusing her attention on the woman who had turned in her seat to look at them. Esme. She gave Carlisle a sweet smile. Cathy stood up, red wine in hand.

"This is Esme, we met in the grocery store would you believe? And Esme, this is my daughter Hayley, and Dr Cullen,"

Esme rose from her chair gracefully, her eyes were very dark, almost black. She was hungry. "Hello, what a pleasure it is to meet you both," She even extended her cold pale hand to shake both Hayley's and Carlisle's hands. Carlisle's eyes had darkened considerably, and he looked less than pleased to see her.

"Me and your Mum were just talking about you, she told me your boyfriend was good looking but I had no idea he was this handsome," Esme giggled softly as she regarded Hayley.

"Thanks," Hayley managed to say; quite aware of the fact Carlisle had wrapped his arm around her waist very tightly. Cathy seemed to notice this but said nothing.

"Well I'd better be going then," Esme said, eyes narrowing at Carlisle's cold glare.

"You have to come over another time Esme, I had great fun tonight," Cathy interjected as she bustled past a stony Carlisle to show Esme to the door.

"I will, believe me," Esme pulled on her coat as she cast her eyes to Carlisle once more. "Goodbye Hayley, I'm sure we'll meet again,"

Only when she was gone did Hayley take a deep breath. Carlisle still stared at the spot where Esme had been standing.

"Miss Owen, you would do well not to let that woman anywhere near you or your family ever again," He said.

"Dr Cullen you don't even know the woman!" Cathy responded lightly, downing the last of her wine. "Besides, she was very nice, very nice indeed,"

Hayley took a step forwards. "Mum I think you should listen to him,"

"Oh pish posh, I'm really tired honey, talk to me in the morning," She said with a wave of her hand, taking her glass into the kitchen.

"I'll take my leave," Carlisle said. Hayley followed him from the house quickly.

"Carlisle...Carlisle!" She grabbed his hand. "What are you thinking?"

"Nothing, Hayley it's nothing," He took her face in his hands. "Just make sure your Mum keeps away from Esme,"

Hayley was suddenly worried. "She won't do anything will she?"

"I'm not sure, but she obviously wants something and..." He stopped.

"And what?"

"Nothing...just please stay away from her,"

Hayley nodded. She looped her arm around his neck and pulled him down to her lips. "Don't worry, it'll be OK, I know it," She whispered once they had parted. She could feel him watching her as she went back inside and shut the door, determined to not be as scared as she felt inside.

Sleeping that night wasn't going to be easy. She could barely close her eyes without seeing blood red eyes, and just as she was about to doze off she heard wolves howling, so loud they could have been right outside her bedroom window. She sat up in fright, flicking on her light and almost screaming when she saw a figure standing in her room.

"Carlisle!" She gasped; hand on her rapidly beating heart. "You scared me half to death!"

Carlisle came over to her swiftly. "I'm sorry Hayley,"

"How did you even get in?"

"Window,"

Hayley was still breathing heavily. "Did you hear those wolves? They were so close!"

Carlisle sat on the edge of her bed. "Yes, but don't worry, they won't hurt you,"

"How do you know?"

"I just know," He gave her a weak smile, his hands clasping hers tightly. She smoothed her thumbs over his cold skin, lifting one of his hands and kissing his knuckles.

"Why are you here?" She whispered. "Not that I mind or anything..."

"I just...I wanted to make sure you were safe,"

Hayley smiled. "You were worried about me?"

"You seemed distressed when I left you earlier," He replied with a kiss to her forehead. "And yes...I was worried,"

The silence of the night didn't feel quite so thick and dense with Carlisle with her. She leant her forehead against his for a moment, taking in his scent again, her hands resting on his broad shoulders. Without a word she leant her head against his chest and he wound his arms around her, falling very quickly into a deep, peaceful sleep.

...

_Hayley,_

_Good morning, I wish I could be there but I had to go to work. _

_I will see you later, _

_I love you,_

_Carlisle x_

Hayley smiled as she read the note for the sixth time. She carried that smile all the way to school, her usual 'I hate school' act replaced with her need to gaze into space and imagine Carlisle. Alice was her normal, chipper self, despite throwing Hayley some thoughtful looks now and again, but Edward seemed to be avoiding her like the plague.

"Oh it's something to do with your thoughts concerning Carlisle," Alice had told her with a grin. Hayley had burst out laughing. She really did try when she was around Edward but it couldn't be helped. Edward would just have to get used to it or stop picking her brains.

She also found herself staring at the empty seat that was once Stephanie's and a flash of red eyes would follow her every memory. She was happy, very happy, but a sharp shard of glass in her brain kept cutting into her thoughts, reminding her that Esme was still around and they still didn't know what she wanted. Hayley considered asking Alice or Edward about Esme but decided against it; it wasn't worth the risk of them alienating her further from the truth about this woman. Besides, from what Carlisle had told her, she had meant a great deal to all of them. Hayley was surprised they'd even accepted her.

The day wore on and before she knew it Alice was taking her home, a usual occurrence these days. Rosalie was also with them, which wasn't very usual, but the blond didn't really say much during the journey anyway.

"Here we are," Alice sang, jumping out of the car with Hayley. Rosalie chose to stay inside of the car, folding her arms and muttering a small 'goodbye' to Hayley.

"Don't mind her," Alice said as they approached the front door. "She'll come around,"

Hayley glanced at the moody vampire in the car and back to Alice. "It's nothing to do with me, is it? Like, she hates me or something?"

Alice looked surprised for a moment, her eyes widening slightly. "Hayley it's not you, well it kind of is you, it's just...because, well, you're human...and Carlisle...isn't,"

"Oh..." Hayley felt slightly foolish. "I didn't mean to bring that up...urg I just can't seem to stop myself from saying stupid things lately,"

Alice laughed her bell like laugh and gave Hayley a big hug. "Its fine, we all say stupid things," With that she bounced gracefully back to the car and drove off. Hayley sighed, hitching up her bag on her shoulder and going inside.

...

"I met the most charming guy today!" Cathy exclaimed as she threw herself down on the sofa later that evening. Hayley snapped her eyes up from the book she was reading, curled up on the end with a hot chocolate.

"What does he look like? Does he have really dark eyes? Is he really cold?"

Cathy stared at Hayley for a moment before promptly bursting into laughter. "Good lord Hay, what have you put in that hot chocolate? Honestly!"

"Seriously Mum!" Hayley whined in annoyance.

"Fine fine, you really want a down town analysis of this guy?" Cathy grinned. "Well...he was kind of tall, a doctor, yeah, a _doctor _Hay, and he had dark floppy hair, lovely brown eyes...his name is Mark,"

Hayley exhaled. "Well I've met him, he's nice," She resumed reading her book.

"You have? You've met him!" Cathy roared right down Hayley's ear. She winced, looking up at her Mum's eager expression.

"Yeah Mum, remember when I punched that woman in the hospital?"

Cathy laughed again. "Hell yeah! That was your shining moment I must say," She sat in thought for a moment or two, before looking back at Hayley expectantly.

Hayley sighed. "And he seemed like a really cool guy..."

"Is that all?"

"Well what do you want me to say?"

"Anything! You thought he was sexy? Smart? What?"

"Well I didn't think he was sexy but he was good looking when he smiled," Hayley recalled, ignoring Cathy's scathing look.

"Oh well no, nothing could compare to Carlisle now could it?" She teased. Hayley raised her book to her face to hide her blush as Cathy giggled manically.

"Well anyway, the whole point of this was to tell you he's taking me on a date," She said once she'd recovered.

"He is?" Hayley asked with a small smile, poking her head from behind her book. Cathy nodded and Hayley added; "Don't sleep with him on the first date please,"

"Pssh! The cheek!" Her Mum said, giving Hayley a sharp clap on the head as she walked past to go up the stairs.

"Ow!" Hayley groaned.

...

_Bang._

Hayley flickered her eyes slightly.

_Bang._

She turned over in her bed, trying to work out whether she was dreaming or not.

_Crash._

She opened her eyes.

Her heart began doing the salsa in her chest as she flicked on her light. It was quiet. She could hear the blood pounding in her ears as she creaked open her bedroom door, flooding the hall with light.

"Brett?"

No answer.

"Mum? Is that you?"

Still nothing.

Hayley gulped, rushing down the hall and turning on the light. She eyed the stairs apprehensively, the darkness that lay down in the living room giving her the chills.

Something flashed behind her and she turned around.

"Who is there? Is this a joke?" She said shakily. She eyed Brett's room, the door slightly ajar. Her feet took longer than necessary to take her to the doorway, the floor groaning beneath her. She stopped breathing. Her hand touched the wooden door.

"I'm not in there," Came a whisper from behind her. Hayley went to scream, but a cold hand clamped over her mouth. She struggled in vain, trying to tear the stone hand from her face. Within two seconds she realised she been taken from her house and was standing in her front drive, alone.

"I just want to talk to you sweet cheeks," Esme's voice said, filtering into the cold night air. Hayley couldn't breathe.

"Did you have to give me a heart attack? She asked breathlessly.

"It's all for the drama," Esme replied smoothly, finally coming out of the shadows. "After living for so long, a bit of drama goes a long way,"

"What do you want?"

"I want to ask you what you are doing, Hayley," She stepped closer, her eyes a deep ebony black. "Really...what are you doing?"

"With what?" Hayley growled.

"With Carlisle,"

The condensation billowed from Hayley's mouth as she stared wide eyed at the vampire. Esme was staring straight back. "Hayley...don't you realise what he is? What we are?"

"I know what you are,"

"You don't," Esme shook her head. "You really have no idea what we are...what we are capable of..."

"I've seen it!" Hayley snapped. "I've seen what vampires are capable of and I've lived through it, so if you're going to kill me then just go ahead and try,"

Esme smiled. "Oh... I can see why he likes you...yes, you're a feisty one aren't you?"

Hayley frowned. "Only when necessary,"

"The truth is I didn't even come here for you or Carlisle...I came for a friend, but when I realised he was here I couldn't help myself...and then I discover you and well, my curiosity just overwhelmed me," She tilted her head slightly.

"You came for a friend?"

"Yes. I guess finding Carlisle and his little coven of vegetarians again was just a bonus," She laughed slightly, noting Hayley's slightly frightened expression. "Hayley Hayley...I'm not a monster, I'm just what I am, a vampire, a _real _vampire,"

"I beg to differ," Hayley said sharply, gasping when Esme appeared right in front of her face in a flash.

"There is nothing more I would like to do than to drink your blood right now...but you are sweet, caring little Hayley, and Carlisle loves you," She whispered. "Like I said...I won't kill anybody," She backed away from Hayley, who still had questions she needed answered.

"Wait...you said you were here for a friend? Who is it?"

Esme raised her eyebrows. "Her husband lives in Folks...she wants to know how he is doing with his little...vampire theories,"

**Review!**


	16. Chapter 16 The Almost Moment

**An update? Holy moly!**

**No seriously, this is short but I hope you like it. My inspiration has been nil, my college work has been swamping me...yadda yadda all the same excuses. I thought I would at least write something for you guys to chew your thoughts over. I recently purchased Eclipse, and I have to say, Carlisle looks pretty dang hot in that film. I have some really great ideas coming your way soon!**

**Chapter 16: The Almost Moment **

Graduation was around the corner. Hayley couldn't believe she'd actually managed to finish school. The only thing wrong about the whole thing was her best friend was no longer there to share it with her.

Stephanie would have demanded she go to every graduation party in the area, stayed up all night, and drink until the cows came home. Of course Hayley would have protested at first, then trailed along anyway, and had the time of her life. Now though, Hayley didn't know what she was going to do. After telling Carlisle about Esme's little visit, he had been on high alert for days, so much so he had refused to go hunting for fear Esme may try and come back. This resulted in Hayley shouting at him, Carlisle being calm and patient as usual, and Hayley storming home in an angry rant.

Of course Hayley could only stay mad at him for so long. He was just too..._Carlisle_ to stay mad at. Currently, she was lying on her stomach, feet in the air, working on a Graduation speech. For some bizarre reason, she'd been chosen to make the speech. Out of everyone, the academic geeks, the jocks, the cheerleaders...it had been her.

Now she was stressing. What the hell was she going to say?

"Um...ok. Hello everyone, I'm Hayley...well, yeah, they all know that...stupid thing to say..." She murmured, hearing the rain hammering loudly against the windows. A thunder storm had caused a local power cut which meant her living room was now full of any candles she could find. Her Mum was at a friend's house, and Brett at his friend's house, so she had the place to herself.

"I've been at this school for many years and it really feels like home...yeah, right, feels like home my ass..." She sighed, screwing up her third attempt and chucking it on the floor next to her. "Of all the people to make the damn speech!"

Hayley caught sight of a flash of headlights through the window and the sound of an engine cutting off. She jumped up eagerly, opening the door before Carlisle could even knock. She grabbed fistfuls of his coat with her hands and pulled him down to her lips. When she broke away from him she smiled up at him through her eyelashes. "Hey,"

He smiled, that dazzling smile that always made her go weak at the knees. "Hello, what was that for?"

"What? You don't want me to kiss you?" Hayley asked with a pout. He shut the door before taking her by the waist quickly.

"I never said _that_,"

She grinned. "Can you believe this power cut?"

"Well, I've experienced many a power cut in my time Hay," Carlisle said as he followed her into the candlelit living room, a golden glow casting over his beautiful skin.

"Yes well, you might not mind, I however, have been asked to do this stupid graduation speech and I'm going to make a complete hash of it!" She regarded the pile of scrunched up paper on the floor. "So not only do I have to write it, I have to write it in semi darkness,"

"Hayley you have so many candles in this room it's a fire hazard, I don't think semi darkness is the problem," Carlisle smirked. She sighed again, turning towards her mess, feeling his eyes drinking her in. She felt herself blush. She wore his grey jumper which was more like a dress on her and fell down to her just above her knees. She hadn't been bothered putting on any other clothes, and the last time Carlisle had seen her like that had been that time in the hospital when she'd been wearing that ridiculous black number.

She pulled the jumper up over her shoulder in an attempt to look more decent, only to feel his cold breath tickling her neck as he came up behind her. "You look good in that jumper, who gave it to you?"

Hayley's eyelids fluttered as his hand ran up her arm, her lips curving in a smile. "My other lover,"

"He must have good taste," He whispered, pushing her hair away from her neck. He kissed just below her ear, her skin flushing under his touch. She leant into him.

"Oh he does..." She murmured, turning her head so he could kiss her lips. He turned her to face him, the kiss deepening, her fingers winding into his golden hair. She began to notice his hands beginning to roam, for the first time he seemed less capable to control himself. She whimpered as he brushed over one of her breasts with his fingers, a shudder of arousal flooding her body. Without warning he took her to the couch. She straddled his waist, staring into his eyes as he ran his hands up her bare thighs, the jumper bunching up to reveal her white lace panties.

Hayley dove onto his lips once more as his fingers hooked under the elastic of her underwear...

Suddenly there was a noise at the front door, the sound of a key through the lock, and both Hayley and Carlisle froze.

"Shit!" Was all that came out of her mouth. Carlisle sprung into action, with his inhuman speed he pushed Hayley from his lap, re-buttoned his shirt, which Hayley didn't even recall doing, as she pulled down the jumper and attempted to tame her hair.

"Hey Hay!" Brett announced cheerfully as he bounded in. "It's just...me..." He looked from Hayley to Carlisle and by the look on his face, he knew exactly what he had interrupted. "Oh, hey Dr Cullen," He said sheepishly.

"Hello Brett," Carlisle replied politely.

"I erm...well Luke and I were just coming over to get some board games, you know, with the power cut and all,"

As if to make matters worse, Luke, one of Brett's friends, poked his face in at them. "Hey,"

"Hi Luke," Hayley said, trying to ignore the smirk on his face. "Well Ok, you know where they are, right?" She asked Brett. He nodded, quickly running up the stairs with Luke behind him.

Hayley looked at Carlisle. She suddenly realised that if Brett and Luke hadn't come over, her and Carlisle...might have gone the whole way.

Damn her brother.

"I think I should go," Carlisle said.

"What?" Hayley stepped towards him. "Why?"

"I almost lost complete control Hayley." He ran a hand through his now messy hair. "You don't realise the consequences of what could have happened..."

"I...I'm sorry...just don't go, please? Stay," She took his hand, pleading with big brown eyes.

Carlisle gave a soft sigh. "How could I say no to those eyes?" He smiled gently, kissing the tip of her nose. Hayley beamed.

"I'm gonna get a drink, promise you will still be there when I come back?"

Carlisle sat himself down on the couch. "I promise,"

Hayley paced to the kitchen, feeling his eyes watching her as she disappeared through the door. She felt hot, very hot. Not just temperature wise either. She could still feel his hands on her thighs, the feeling was exquisite, like nothing she had felt before. She understood why he was so hesitant, but every time she was near him she couldn't help herself, she had to kiss him, to touch him. She wanted to. It killed her when he pulled away.

Filling up a glass with juice, Hayley wandered back to the living room. Carlisle still sat on the couch as promised. He had his elbows propped on his knees. His strong back and arms were tense, and she couldn't help but admire how amazing he looked in the simplest of t-shirts. Placing her drink on the table, she frowned, leaning over the couch behind him and draping her arms around his shoulders. "You shouldn't worry so much," She whispered into his ear.

Carlisle leant back slightly, catching her hand with his. He didn't say anything. She made circles across his back and shoulders with her free hand, trying to ease the tension in his muscles, feeling happier when he slowly relaxed beneath her touch. "Better?"

"Yes," he pulled her over the back of the couch speedily.

"You keep doing that," Hayley giggled, curling up against him.

"I love you," Carlisle said quietly. Hayley nuzzled impossibly close to him.

"I love you, Carlisle,"

...


	17. Chapter 17 The Letter

**Hey guys.**

**I know. It's been a ridiculously long time, and to be honest, I thought I would never update at all! I got inspired again after watching the very last Twilight film, and thought hell, I need to complete this story! After all, it's one of my favourites. I do have a plan for this, and things in the next few chapters might not go the way you all want them to, but rest assured all will be revealed. **

**I would love you all to review, I know I'm asking a lot, but I hope my new inspiration doesn't go to waste! **

**Thank you all very much for sticking with me. You are all brilliant! **

**Jess xxx**

**Chapter 17: The Letter**

"Hayley, you have a letter!" Brett cried from downstairs, his voice carrying loudly around the house. Hayley opened her eyes, wondering why he was being so loud, but curious about the letter because she never normally got any mail at all.

She found her socks and slipped them on, before hopping down the stairs quickly and taking her letter from the side.

"Who's it from?" Brett asked as he attacked a piece of toast.

Hayley didn't reply, instead she ripped open the envelope quickly, letting the paper inside slip into her hands. She unfolded it and her eyes widened as she read:

_Dear Miss Summers,_

_I am writing to inform you that we have selected you among a few others to become part of our music programme at CCM Music Academy of Los Angeles. This opportunity will enable you to study your passion for music on a scholarship designed for those who need extra support for their studies._

_As a student at our Academy, you will have full access to our recording studios, opportunities to work with new, upcoming singers, and a chance to record your own music._

_There is more information for you on the overleaf provided. We hope accept our offer and we would appreciate your feedback. _

_Yours sincerely,_

_Duncan Scott (Scholarship placement)_

"Oh my god..." Hayley breathed, not wanting to believe her own eyes.

"What? What is it?" Brett jumped up from his seat quickly, bouncing over to her as she continued to stare at the letter in her hands. "Hayley!"

"I got...I got in..."

"Got in where?" He took the paper from her hands and scanned the words. "Holy shit."

"I got in...oh my god..." Hayley sank down onto the couch. Applying for that college seemed like three lifetimes away! She'd only applied because...because Stephanie encouraged her to. She'd gone nuts over the idea that both of them could go to college in LA. Steph would have been her manager and Hayley the famous popstar. Or so Steph had decided. Hayley had completely forgotten about it all until now.

There was a hard rapping sound on the door, startling Hayley so much she jumped up from the couch. Brett chuckled, pacing to the front door and nearly falling over as Alive floated into the room like a ballerina.

"Hayley I just saw! I can't believe you didn't tell me you applied for college!" She squealed, pulling Hayley into a bone crushing hug. Brett either hadn't heard what Alice had just said, or didn't care. He just stared at her.

"I completely forgot until now..." Hayley breathed, still overwhelmed.

"Are you going?"

"I don't know I...I just don't know."

Alice frowned. "LA is a long way away..."

"Yeah it is," Hayley agreed, going into the kitchen to make herself a strong coffee. She needed to think about this, hard. Not only was LA far away, but it was also far away from Forks, the town that hardly saw any sun. Carlisle couldn't live with her in LA, he'd never get out anywhere, and the thought of being apart from him made her physically ache. On the other hand, this was her future. She couldn't let one person decide her path; this had to be her decision. How could she pass up such a great opportunity? "I mean...I can't let this go, it's the opportunity of a lifetime..."

"But you can't see yourself without Carlisle?" Alice finished, sitting up onto the counter top airily, Brett still watching her in a funny trance.

"Yeah," Hayley sighed. "Have you told him yet?"

"No, I haven't, I figured news like this should come from you,"

"What is the thinking anyway?" Brett suddenly voiced from the front room, making Hayley wish their house wasn't an open plan. "You have to go to this college! it's only a few years isn't it? And can't Carlisle visit you?"

For once, Brett seemed to be talking some sense. "Wow Brett, are you actually my brother?" Hayley said with a small grin, ignoring his scowl. "Look...this isn't something I can just decide guys, I need time to think," She sat down in the couch again with her coffee, re-reading the letter another six times. "Anyway, I still need to graduate first,"

"You're going to graduate Hayley, that's a no brainer." Alice said firmly.

"Yeah..." She agreed. "I guess I just didn't expect this,"

"Don't worry; you don't have to make any rash decisions now. But you should tell Carlisle, he'll be really happy for you!" Alice beamed. Hayley managed a small smile back. For some reason, she just couldn't see herself going to college, and being with Carlisle, at the same time. It just didn't seem to work. What the hell was she going to do?

...

"You know, the first time you brought me into this cafe was pretty much my first ever date," Hayley mused as she met golden amber eyes across the table. Her cheeks were flushing again, because being under his gaze was almost unbearable. She still couldn't get used to him; to how beautiful he was on the outside and how...amazing he was on the inside. "Of course, there was that one time when I was ten, a boy took me to an ice cream parlour,"

Carlisle chuckled. "Really?"

"Yeah, but he ended up getting sick and throwing up. It wasn't so good, turned out he was lactose intolerant."

"I have to admit, the same thing might happen to me if I ate ice cream,"

Hayley wrinkled her nose. "Why do I always find the guys with weird diets?"

Carlisle smiled gently, taking her fingers between his own. "What's wrong?"

"How do you mean?" Hayley asked quickly, a little too quickly. Damn him and his knowing ways!

"Well you haven't been able to stop twitching your leg for the past ten minutes, and your heart rate has been so fast it's ridiculous,"

"That's not fair. And my heart rate is always fast around you, you know that," She said, feeling slightly put out. He still gazed at her with that 'I don't believe you' look and she sighed. "Ok, so I need to tell you something," She quickly rummaged through her bag, fishing out the letter from the college and practically flinging it towards him.

Carlisle pulled her letter from the envelope and read it in three seconds. He took one moment to take in the information, before meeting her eyes again.

"So what do you think?" she asked unsurely.

"It's brilliant, Hayley, truly," Carlisle said, though his voice sounded slightly off. "Why were you so worried about telling me?"

"It's not that I'm worried...more...confused. I've never had an offer like this before and...I really don't know what to do," Hayley twisted her finger around the end of her hair anxiously, her eyes on a painting of an old woman hanging on the wall.

"Have you told your family?"

"Yes, my brother wants me to go and my Mum didn't stop jumping around like a madwoman for ten minutes," Hayley grinned at the memory.

"What do _you _think?" Carlisle's question made her snap her deep hazel eyes back to his. She paused for a moment, listening to the hum of rain against the window.

"I haven't ever felt so excited about something in my life, I just...I guess I'm waiting for the letter to arrive retracting my placement...or something," She squeezed Carlisle's cold hand slightly. "The only I know right now is that I love you Carlisle. I love you too much. And it's stopping me from thinking about anything rationally,"

His lips twitched. "Yes well, I can relate to that. Hayley I don't want you to base your life around me. You have to base your life around you, and what you want. I will always be here to support you, no matter what you do, or where you go...don't rush this decision,"

"You see! There you go again. Now I can't even think properly," Hayley pouted, folding her arms in mock annoyance. Carlisle looked around the empty cafe to make sure Lauren wasn't looking at them, before he quickly zoomed around the table so Hayley was promptly in his lap. She let out a gasp of shock then a small giggle.

"You have to warn me before you do that!"

"You have to warn me before you pout like that, it's very alluring," Carlisle said in his smooth voice, planting a firm kiss on her lips. Hayley responded quickly, tangling her small fingers into his hair, never wanting to stop kissing him...

"Oh jesus!" Lauren cried from her place in the cafe. "You two are disgusting!"

...

Hayley walked slowly up her front drive, thinking very carefully about what she wanted to do with her life. One thing was certain; she loved Carlisle. Another thing was certain too; she loved music. So it seemed really annoying that she might have to choose one or the other.

Her heart sank at the thought. She pushed her key through the lock and entered the hallway, dimly lit in the fading light.

Suddenly a figure standing at the foot of the stairs made her jump wildly, the shopping she'd just bought hitting the floor with a loud thump.

"God, this will never stop being funny!" Esme laughed as she appeared from the shadows, heartbreakingly beautiful as usual. Hayley took a deep breath, glowering at the smirking woman.

"What do you want?" She asked coldly.

"Oh come now. There's no need to be rude," Esme said as she quickly moved to the front door, closing it behind Hayley with a snap. "I just wanted to see how Carlisle's favourite pet was doing,"

Hayley began picking up her shopping, her heart beating erratically. "Well I'm doing fine, thank you very much,"

Esme watched her with her devil red eyes as she paced to the kitchen. "So you're not torn about college then?"

Hayley paused. "How do you know about that?"

Esme tilted her head with a coy grin. "Your mother. Boy does she open up after a few glasses of wine,"

"Have you hurt my mother?" Hayley demanded, her fists curling.

"I don't know how many times I have to tell you, Miss Summers. I'm not here to kill anyone. Though my friend is,"

"Who is your friend?"

"You should go round to Mr Foster's house tomorrow. He can tell you," Esme swished over to the kitchen in the blink of an eye.

"Mr Foster and I don't really get on that well," Hayley said as she took a step back from the vampire.

"Well you should really, considering it's your fault people are going to die in this town,"

Hayley felt her blood running cold. She was utterly confused, and her fear was getting to her. She wanted Carlisle; she wanted his protection, the feel of his body between her and Esme. "How is it my fault?"

Esme lifted her hand and ran it across Hayley cheek, the sheer coldness making her flinch. "You will find out, Hayley, and it won't be pleasant. You see, knowing about us, about our kind...will only bring you sadness and pain. One way or another, being human isn't going to be enough for you...for him. The same things happened to me, and now look at me. I'm a lonely, blood sucking mess. Is this what you really want?"

Hayley felt a single tear fall down her face. "You don't know anything about me," She whispered.

"Just be at that old man's house tomorrow. Then you will know," Esme took a step backwards, and then vanished in the blink of an eye. Hayley closed her eyes, sinking down to the ground and letting her head fall into her knees.

...


End file.
